


树上躺花下眠

by akivane



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akivane/pseuds/akivane





	1. Chapter 1

“你们的领导者犯了大错，而你们已经变成了浸泡在鲜血里的怪物。我们不是你们的对手，可是，你们也离死不远了。”他浑身上下都痛，大小不一的伤口遍布在肌体上，最深的一道直接捅穿了他的腹部。他的视线已经渐渐被血色侵染，使得站立在他上方的年轻人满身的血浆也不那么刺目。  
温暖的阳光一如往日地倾泻下来，给这片血红色的景象掺入浓厚的金色。  
那年轻人不屑地哼了声，泛着血色的寒光掠过，浓厚的血色迅速地弥漫上来。因为逆着光，他的容貌笼在暗影里，然而那双眼睛却分明不是人类，金色的竖瞳里泛着嗜血的杀意。  
阳光是多么温暖啊。他是那么喜爱家乡从来灿烂热烈的阳光。还有那在光照下总是闪着波光的河流。他每天都会送一支蔷薇给他那温柔的恋人，赢得一个充满花蜜的甜吻作为回礼。然而他的恋人早已身死，自己临死时却只看着那个已经疯魔的异族青年逆着阳光的身影，切割了蓝色的天空。

从又一个被杀死的梦里清醒，Sean Renard不得不在早餐时继续将黑咖啡摆在三明治旁边。自从他开始进行对这段冷僻历史的研究，这样的早晨已经成了常态。  
推开窗户，外面小花园里的蔷薇正在唱歌，她们昨天刚开了花，总是不想放过任何一分一秒向Renard展现自己妩媚的姿态。爬山虎趴在房檐轻言细语地应和，绿意葱葱。这令Renard感到舒服了许多。  
植物们总是争前恐后地到他家的花园里定居，自发自愿地妆点每一寸角落。它们是他的伙伴，是他的家人，是他的保护者。  
一直到他吃好了早餐，蔷薇花们才停止了吟唱。爬山虎抖动着绿色的叶片示意Renard去查看后院洋槐树。  
难道又是小偷？Renard有些好笑地想着，迈步往后院走。总是有些不知道他家小院“恶名”的小偷翻过篱笆闯进来，然后被各种植物当玩具折腾一整晚，等它们玩够了再告诉Renard过去“收尸”。不过，这一次的情况有些不同。  
那棵巨大洋槐树下趴着的是一个穿着黑色皮夹克的年轻男人。一只巨大的德国黑背看似随意地坐在他身边，事实上它是在守护他。  
Renard止步在二十步开外，皱起眉头看向树荫下的一人一犬。跟梦里的屠杀者一样的味道。他有些犹豫是否要走过去了。  
那黑背看见了他，竟然摇着尾巴跑过来了。  
Renard下意识的想要往后退，但是洋槐树散发的安抚的气息让他没动。那头狼犬就像看到了自己的主人一样热切地摇着尾巴，硕大的头颅在他怀里蹭过去蹭过来，还想伸出舌头舔他的脸。噢，不。他并不想用犬只的口水洗脸。  
“坐下！”  
那条狼犬立刻训练有素地坐下了，歪着大脑袋望着他。  
Renard有些意外，不过还是救人要紧。他迈开长腿走到趴在树下的男人身边，将脸朝下的男人翻过身来，大致检查了一下并未受伤。难道要把这个来历不明的家伙弄进自己屋里去？而且还这么脏兮兮的。  
狼犬啪哒啪哒跟过来，蹲坐在应该是它主人的男人身边，继续歪着脑袋摇着尾巴看着Renard，那模样真是要有多乖就有多乖。  
“你别摇尾巴了，会扫更多的尘土在他身上。”Renard揉着额角说。  
那狗有些委屈地呜咽了一声，停下了尾巴的动作。  
篱笆旁边的蒲公英们咯咯咯地笑起来，一部分忙着嘲笑“大笨狗！大蠢狗！”，一部分嘻嘻嘻地向Renard说：“脏！叫警察！脏！叫警察！”意思是这男人身上太脏，别弄进屋。同样意味着这家伙没危险。  
Renard二话不说掏出手机拨号，对那头狼犬的哀鸣充耳不闻。为什么这头狼犬这么喜欢自己？还真是奇怪。


	2. Chapter 2

他趴在地上，已经没有了下半身的知觉，手和头颈也无法动弹。他只是感觉到身下黏稠的鲜血流动着濡湿了他的衣裳，漫过他的手掌。  
血色占领了一切。

今天，蔷薇花们换了一首歌，显得更欢快一些。爬山虎显得有些无聊，它不太擅长于欢快的曲子。  
Renard需要出门进行采购，补充他已经空空如也的冰箱和储物柜。刚拉开门就看见数天前那只狼犬正蹲坐在他家的篱笆前，蒲公英们正对着它唱一首“狼犬之歌”，大概的内容是这只狼犬虽然块头大，但是不那么聪明，不过可是个忠心耿耿的好伙计。  
狼犬欢快地跑过来，围着Renard直打转，摇头摆尾的好生讨喜。  
Renard半蹲下身揉揉大家伙的耳朵。“你怎么又跑过来了？你的主人都不管管你？”  
狼犬汪汪地叫了两声，就见一个年轻男人带着腼腆的笑容从旁边闪了出来。  
Renard站起来，狼犬丝毫没有回到自己主人身边的意思，依然贴着他的脚蹲坐着，俨然一副“Renard家犬”的模样。  
“呃，嗨。我叫Nick Burkhardt。前几天是你帮我交了警察。嗯，谢谢你。”青年看上去有些不好意思。  
Renard的眉毛挑得高高的，不咸不淡地摆摆手。“不用特意过来道歉，Burkhardt先生。这是我应该做的。”他丝毫没有把客人请进门的打算。他那空荡荡的冰箱和储物柜正饿着肚子等候他采买归来。  
“呃。你是要出门吗？真是抱歉，占用了您的时间。”Burkhardt双手递出一个扎着蝴蝶结用甜美的碎花布盖着的篮子。“这个……”  
哦，居然有谢礼。“谢谢。其实这些真的没必要。”Renard接过来，闻到里面散发出的香味。巧克力曲奇？  
狼犬在他脚边蹭动，想分得一块点心。  
“不，大家伙。你不能吃这个。”Renard说。你家正主子就在咱们跟前，敬业一点。你这样也不怕惹他不高兴？  
狼犬呜呜地哀鸣，不过依然很听话。  
“好了，咱们回家吧。别耽误Renard先生出门办事。”Burkhardt搔搔头发，依然显得很不自在。“打扰您啦，Renard先生。”  
Renard矜持地微笑，看着一人一犬沿着街道走了。啧！这家伙竟然是个Grimm！为什么Sebastian没提醒他这个要命的事！这下没心情去买东西了，他拎着那一篮子曲奇转身进了屋。“为什么你没告诉这里有一个Grimm！”  
电话那头的Sebastian一头雾水。“Grimm？在Portland？”一阵翻动资料的声音。“她癌症晚期，现在连起身都成问题，不会对你造成什么影响的，Sean。别担心。”  
“不，不是一个病入膏肓的女人。是一个年轻男性，叫Nick Burkhardt。”  
“我们没有接到任何相关信息的上报，Sean。最晚今天中午就会给你消息。”  
“好吧。我面对Grimm的时候总是容易精神过敏。”  
“需要我告诉Eric吗？”  
“不不。他并未发现我的身份。相信以后也不会有什么接触。”告诉Eric还得了？他和父亲一定会逼着自己回去，逍遥日子还要不要过了？  
电话那头的Sebastian笑起来，“请注意安全，小殿下。陛下和殿下答应不派卫队过来的前提是您的人身安全没有受到威胁。”  
“得了，别这么叫我。”Renard不高兴地说。“这次只是一个意外，答应我不会告诉我父亲和Eric我已经见过那个Grimm的事。”  
“好吧，你对自身处境的评估总不会出错。仅此一次，好吗？我也会担心你的。”  
“我会注意的。绝·对·不·能告诉Eric。”Sebastian从小就非常容易被Eric套话，防御力几乎为零。  
“我保证。”  
Renard这才满意地扯了下家常，然后挂断了电话。至于去采购？还是打电话让他们送吧。经过这么一番折腾，他实在是不想出门了。


	3. Chapter 3

巨大的野兽正在啃食他的身体，筋肉被剥离，骨头被折断。他痛苦地咳嗽，从喉管里喷出血浆。巨兽的主人又释放了另一头野兽。他转而看向天空，无视自己将死的既定事实。  
蓝色之眼啊，请慈悲对待我的孩子。他们都还小，甚至尚未获得任何具有攻击性的植物之灵。请求您看顾着他们，让他们在这灭族之祸中得以幸存。  
“搞定了？”巨兽的主人对另一个说。后者嘟哝了一声，扔过来什么东西，次地落在草地上发出沉闷的响声。“不愧是将军的儿子。”  
他心中生出不祥的预感，挣扎着看过去——那是三个小小的头颅，是他的孩子们。他们带着婴儿肥的小脸定格在极度恐惧的那一刻。稚嫩的生命永久地逝去了，腥臭的血液脏污了他们本应纯洁的面孔，死神的亲吻不曾因为他们短暂鲜嫩而手下留情。他不知道自己是否哭了，腥臭的巨口吞噬了他。

Renard不得不到香料店去买些安神的草药。属于亡者的记忆不知为何入侵了他的梦境，一次比一次真实。这一次或许因为有孩子死亡的情节，直到他洗澡出来仍觉得血腥和死亡的味道在他的鼻尖萦绕不去。  
薰衣草已经非常努力了，但是仍然帮不上什么忙，因此它一直很低落，都不唱歌了。Renard安抚了它好一阵，收效甚微。总是一副过来人语气的黑色魔法师建议Renard到狐妖开的香料店去买些草药茶。“或许真能有效果呢。”它摇晃着自己黑色的肥厚叶片。  
大多数时候这老伙计的提议都挺有用，于是Renard开着车直往香料店而去，推开门后扑鼻而来的草药香令他感到一阵舒缓。或许这次黑色魔法师又机智了。  
“您好！请问您需要……噢！殿下！”那瘦小的狐妖嗖地一下从柜台后面跳出来，别扭地行了个屈膝礼，然后非常紧张地用那双水汪汪的大眼睛看着他。“我的天啊！竟然是您！哦，我是委员会在Portland的联系人。非常荣幸能够见到您。”她简直是颇为手足无措了。  
Renard安抚地笑起来，不动声色地转动了一下手指上的戒指，没想到因为这个被识破了身份。“请别这么紧张，美丽的女士。请对我在此的消息对外保密，毕竟只有我的家人知道我在这里。”  
狐妖用力地点点头，圆溜溜的眼睛仍旧瞪得大大的。  
“Rosalee，我需要你的帮助！”话音未落，来人已经蹦到了柜台前。“噢，对不起，我不知道店里这么早就来了客人。Renard先生！是您！”  
Renard不动声色地回以一笑，心里大大地划了个叉。“真巧，原来你们俩认识？”这都快一个月了居然又碰上了，还是在一家Wesen开的香料店里。脑海中飞快转过Sebastian之前传过来的资料，危险指数在绿色以内，构不成威胁。  
Rosalee冷不丁打了个哆嗦。自己故意拖延上报Portland又出现了一个Grimm的消息这下被一位王子亲自撞破了。  
平日里颇精明的Grimm现在竟然完全粗神经到看不懂友人的眼色，笑得大大咧咧地直接承认，“对啊，Rosalee很能干！帮我不少忙。”  
“哦，这样？”Renard意有所指地扫了狐妖一眼。  
看见Renard眼色深了一层，Rosalee脚软得都快跪下了，只好干巴巴地对着他们笑。  
“啊，你是要买些什么东西吗？那我晚一点再来。不打扰你们啦。Rosalee，待会儿见！”Burkhardt风风火火地又跑出去了。  
门上的铜铃发出清脆的声响，叮当，叮当。  
Rosalee砰地一声跪坐在地上，“殿下，我……”  
“你居然跟一个Grimm成了朋友？真是稀奇。”Renard大手一捞，将Rosalee提起来，轻轻让她坐到一边的椅子上。“不要这么紧张。我早就知道他是一个Grimm，不也没说出去。”  
Rosalee大大地松了一口气。“Nick他跟其他的Grimm不一样。他……”  
Renard抬手打断了Rosalee想说的话。“我知道。别跟他说我的事，这是命令。”见对面的狐妖应下，他放松了肩背的肌肉。“我最近睡不太好，老是做梦。给我配些草药茶。”  
拿上草药茶推门离开，那头巨大的狼犬又蹲在门口看着他。“又在等我？”Renard有些无语地看着那条装乖的大狗。“你的主人呢？”  
狼犬嗷呜一声，蹭过来求抚摸。  
Renard用鞋尖将它顶开，那家伙不依不饶地扭过身又凑上来。“回到你家那个主人身边去，别老来缠着我。”Renard无奈地说。  
“Turkey，快过来！别给Renard先生惹麻烦。”Burkhardt及时制止了自家狼犬想要跳起来舔Renard脸的举动。他满身阳光气味地跑过来，揪着自家大狗的耳朵将它从Renard身边拖开一些。“真是抱歉。其实这是我第一次看到Turkey这么粘我之外的人。”他笑得整张脸都亮晶晶的，让人根本没办法对着这张灿烂的笑脸生气。  
Renard忍住揉额角的冲动，彬彬有礼地回以微笑。“没关系。或许他认为我之前帮助了你。我该回去了，再见，Burkhardt先生。”  
“再见。呃，其实你可以叫我Nick。”那Grimm突然又变得有些不自在了。“我真的很不习惯被人称之为Burkhardt先生。”  
额角抽的更厉害了。其实我们真的不熟。Renard礼节性地点了点头，转身上车走了。


	4. Chapter 4

他拼命地奔跑，无数的荆棘在他身后破土而出，将追兵挡住。然而依然陷入包围圈的他不过是垂死挣扎。甚至有几个拥有飞鹰之灵的人驾驭着巨鹰飞到他的前头，直接挡住了他的去路。

他果然逃不掉了。

感谢蓝色之眼，他面对的是长猿，一个从来只会给敌人一个痛快的家伙。

当头颅飞上半空，他依然能够看见。他没有注意自己倒地的身体，而是看见随着他的死去瞬间枯萎凋零的植物们，在金色的阳光里最终化作了黑色的灰烬。真是对不住它们啊。若是当初自己没有接受它们的灵，现在的它们一定还在自由地生长开花……

 

Renard拉开门，那头狼犬又跑过来了。“这都第几次了，Turkey？一个星期跑丢三次，说不是刻意的谁会信？”

Turkey湿漉漉的大鼻子直往Renard脸上凑。爬山虎尖叫着，“蠢狗！离Sean远点！”蒲公英也一阵阵地大叫着，“大蠢狗！大笨狗！”闹得Renard头痛。

“坐下！坐下！Turkey！乖孩子！”正主来了，揪着自家大狗往地上摁。

Renard明显地听到周围的植物们大大松了一口气的声音。“Burkhardt先生，你们家的狗走丢的次数也太多了吧？”还次次都走丢到自家门口。

Burkhardt讪讪地笑。“真是不好意思，总是麻烦你。要不今天我请你吃晚餐吧，作为赔罪。”

凭什么要跟你出去吃晚饭？管好你家狗不就好了。Renard冷着脸没搭话。

于是那家伙就一直这么笑得开出花儿似地望着Renard。

两个大男人就这么杵在他家门口发傻似乎不太妙啊。Renard一咬牙，点了头。

Burkhardt高兴得跟啥似的，“那我记一个你的号码吧？我下班给你电话。”

Renard在心里冷笑，还是报了一串数字。他的电话号码有十七八个，经常换。回头就把这个号码扔了。看着那家伙乐哈哈地把他的号码记好，终于带着那条狗走了。

“Sean，我总觉得这家伙是不是对你有意思啊？”黑色魔法师又开始摆动它那丛顶在顶端的黑色叶片了。“那条狗没他的示意会常常跑过来？才不信。”

蒲公英跟着唱起来，“才不信，才不信。”

爬山虎凶巴巴地说，“下次它敢再过来就让蔷薇们用刺去刺它的鼻子！！”

“他到底什么打算？”Renard皱起眉，难道！他决定暂时不要换号码，先陪这Grimm玩玩。

当得知晚餐地点是一家意大利餐厅的时候，Renard心里的不协调感更加微妙了。植物们全炸了窝。

黑色魔法师尖叫起来，“我就知道他一定是想勾搭你！那家餐厅最受情侣们的欢迎！去年还评上了最佳约会餐厅！”

爬山虎用它的男低音大吼着，“我不同意！Sean你一定要拒绝他！”

蔷薇娇滴滴地说，“其实他看上去还不错。挺英俊的年轻人，而且……”

“我不同意！”爬山虎打断蔷薇的话，“Sebastian才是最好的！！！”

他都不知道原来自家的五叶爬山虎是Sebastian的死忠？Renard有些好笑地想。

蒲公英一直在咯咯咯地笑，后来竟然开始哼唱起一首缠绵不已的情歌，歌声在Renard推开栅栏门的一刻达到了高潮。

Renard正想要求它们住口，Burkhardt露脸了——他开来了自己的车，此刻正摇下车窗笑呵呵地看着Renard。

“走吧？”

Renard点点头，就见对方噌地开门出来，颇为殷勤地转过去为他打开了副驾座的车门。

“……”所有的植物都安静了。等车载着二人远去，Renard家的花园爆发出一阵轰天的喧哗——当然普通人是听不见的。

各种各样的植物高声争辩着Renard是否应该接受这个年轻Grimm的追求——“就好像他真的已经告白了似的！”爬山虎不高兴地说，但是其他的植物都非常兴奋，它的话彻底被淹没了。

这厢热闹非凡，殊不知那厢炸了个响雷，Renard本来就不好的胃口彻底搞没了。


	5. Chapter 5

“与他们一族结合更容易生下具有灵质的孩子！”

“但是并不一定是我们需要的灵质！”

“也总比跟那些不具灵质的人结合几率更高。我们的人口正在衰退，我们需要可以得到兽灵承认的后代！再继续这样下去，我们早晚会灭亡的！”

另一个声音沉默了。或许他选择了屈从。

 

两个人对坐在气氛异常罗曼蒂克的餐厅里，吃晚餐。Renard明显不怎么想搭理Burkhardt，令他数次试图引起话题但都失败了。优美的背景音乐完全无法掩饰这一桌子俩大男人之间极为冷清的氛围。

为什么Sean这么不喜欢自己的呢？Burkhardt抓破脑袋也想不通。抬眼看看对面冷着脸进食的男人，越看越想多跟他呆一会儿。要怎么才能让他愿意跟自己做朋友呢？

正烦恼着，一个熟悉的女声在身后响起。“Nick？”

“Juliett？”是他正处于冷处理期的女友。“你，你怎么在这儿？”

“我和我朋友一起来这儿吃饭。你——”

“啊，我也是。”正觉得各种被抓包的不自在，Burkhardt看到了站在旁边的金发女郎。“Adalind Schade！”Juliett怎么跟一个女巫走到一起了？阴谋？针对Juliett还是他？

那个原本显得有些无趣的女人终于把视线转了过来，立刻尖叫一声嗖地冲到Renard身后。

“Adalind？怎么了？”Juliette Silverton奇怪地想要走到Adalind身边去，却被Burkhardt一把拉住。“Nick？”

“别过去。女人，从Renard先生身边离开。”他凶巴巴地说，心里却十分担心那个邪恶的女巫会对Renard造成伤害。

却只见Renard叹口气擦擦嘴站起身来。“Adalind，别一直扯着我的西装。”

“好，好的，小殿下。”那女巫瑟瑟发抖地小声地说，颇为可怜兮兮地松开了死死抓着的衣料，乖顺地站在那儿低着头。

殿下？这又是怎么回事？Burkhardt现在满脑子都是问号。难道Renard也是Wesen？这怎么可能？

“多谢您的款待，Burkhardt先生。我就先行告辞，再见。”Renard冷淡地说，向着Silverton点点头，然后带着Schade走了。

极度的挫败感笼上心头，Burkhardt直到Silverton惊叫出声才知道自己无意识中将她的手腕捏出了指印。“噢，我的天啊。Juliett，你没事吧？我，真是抱歉，我不是有意的。”

Silverton没好气地甩开他的手，这令他更加沮丧。“你跟Adalind之间发生过什么？为什么她一见到你就怕成那副模样？”

Burkhardt总不能告诉她自己是Grimm正好是身为女巫的Schade的天敌，而这个邪恶的女巫还试图伤害自己的姨妈。“她之前是我们一个案子的嫌疑人，可能我当时吓着她了吧。”

Silverton明显不信，她瞪着眼睛看着自己的男友，没有得到满意的答案她显得很不高兴。“那好吧，Nick。我该回去了。”

“我送你。”

“不，不用了。你忘了我们现在分居冷却中吗？我希望你能再多给我一些时间。”说着，她转身走了。

独自结账回去，将Turkey放出来，狼犬第一件事情就是一爪子拍在他脸上。“我当初怎么就把灵给了你啦！蠢得要死！”它汪汪汪地直叫。

“嘿！你干嘛！”Burkhardt揪住对方的耳朵将它压在地毯上。“别发疯！”

“难得把Sean约出来居然让那个老女人搅局了！我不该推荐你去那家餐厅的！”

“为什么你跟Juliett这么不对盘！她明明很喜欢你的。”

“我才不要她，我要Sean。”Turkey挣扎着，但是主人力量太大，挣不开。

一人一犬把地毯搞的一团乱。

“等我确定他的身份之前你不准去找他！”一个不惧怕Grimm的Wesen，还被Adalind称为“殿下”，他的身份不低。

“我才不管你勒！我就喜欢他！我就要去找他！”大狗挣扎得更厉害了，终于成功摆脱了像座大山一样压在他身上的主人，立刻箭一样冲出门跑了。

原本因为Renard接受了晚餐邀约而兴奋了一整天的Burkhardt现在萎靡得就像一滩烂泥倒在地毯上。满脑子都是为什么。


	6. Chapter 6

他是第一个得到水中兽灵认可的，虽然只是一条小金鱼，但是他很快便遭遇了一头巨大的蓝鲸。再后来，他成了第一个到达大海另一头的人，第一个与木灵一族接触的人，第一个与木灵一族结合的人。  
他的孩子们天赋极高，无论是继承了他的兽灵体质还是继承了他伴侣的木灵体质，无一例外都是同一批孩子中的佼佼者。  
他死的时候毫无遗憾。他的一生过得很幸福。

Schade一步三颤地踩着细跟高跟鞋走过来，将一杯咖啡放到Renard手边。  
桌上的盆栽纽伦堡珍珠发出困倦的小小咕哝声，它不喜欢咖啡的味道，还为此小小地打了个喷嚏。Renard轻轻地用指尖安抚它的情绪，将咖啡一饮而尽。“说吧，你怎么会认识那个Grimm的女友？”  
Schade极为挣扎地咬着自己的嘴角，在对方的目光下放弃了抵抗。“她跟那个Grimm快分手了。我只不过想趁虚而入。”  
闻言，Renard忍不住发笑。“跟一个Grimm抢女人？你想找死吗？”  
金发女巫继续折磨自己的嘴唇，心里直嘀咕你还跟Grimm一起去餐厅吃饭呢。  
“别在心里诽谤我，Adalind。原本他并未察觉我的身份，现在多亏了你，我暴露了。”  
“可是，我觉得那个Grimm似乎蛮喜欢您的。”自己简直不想活了！但是她管不住嘴。Renard横过来的眼神让她脚都发软了。完了完了，Eric殿下一定会宰了自己的！  
“Sean！大蠢狗又来了！”爬山虎耷拉在房檐对他说。外头立刻传来了狗叫声。  
Renard忍不住额角抽痛。为什么这条狗老喜欢往自己这里跑！他示意Schade去厨房呆着，自己打开门去处理那个麻烦。  
爬山虎立刻善解人意地将所有的窗户都遮住，不让屋里一肚子八卦的女巫看见院子里的情形——那头蠢狗已经嚎叫着自己对Sean的热爱扑过去对着那张好看的脸各种舔了。院子里的各种植物都在尖叫，有些已经结果的植株甚至将自己的果实向着狼犬的身上砸过去。  
“放开我，蠢狗！”Renard忍无可忍地将狗头从自己面前推开，一身衣裳弄得脏兮兮皱巴巴的。他凶巴巴地命令Turkey蹲在院子里不准动，转身进屋洗澡换衣服。  
爬山虎简直气炸了，扯着嗓子对狼犬一顿恶骂，男低音都变公鸭嗓了。蒲公英凑热闹一般跟着它骂，还伴随着一阵嘻嘻嘻的笑声。蔷薇和仙人掌一直试图用自己的刺招呼那家伙湿漉漉的鼻子和肉乎乎的屁股，但是Turkey很警觉，每次都险险躲开了。黑法师非常无奈地收拢自己的叶片，觉得实在是太丢脸了，它们身为Sean木灵的素质呢？！素质呢？！  
纽伦堡珍珠毕竟还是孩子，听到外头喧哗不已就想着要出去看热闹，对着Renard直撒娇。嗓音甜甜软软的可爱极了。  
“今天不行，要听话。”他宠爱地用指尖抚摸有些失落的小东西，心情总算好了些。  
Schade蹲在厨房里洗盘子，一边竖起耳朵听Renard跟桌上的多肉盆栽说话，心里愈发觉得小殿下真是被他父亲和哥哥宠溺成了一个生活在自己世界里的小王子。竟然跟植物说话，想想就忍不住怀疑会不会是心理疾病。  
Renard并不想虐待动物，再加上他这里并没有狗窝，还是决定让那条狗睡客厅地毯上。当然要先洗干净。不过这家伙是兽灵，在水里打个滚出来就干干净净了，倒不会弄脏家里的地毯。  
也不知道Turkey脑子里是什么回路，它一看到Renard在哪儿坐下，立刻就跑过去挨着他，把头搭在他手边啊，发出求抚摸的撒娇声啊，用水汪汪的可爱眼神盯着他啊，总之各种讨好妄图刷新好感度求长期收留。  
Renard哭笑不得地在那毛绒绒的大脑袋上拍了拍，Turkey立刻得寸进尺地将头放到他腿上，眼神里全是“我最喜欢你啦，其他人让他们去死吧”的意味。“你抛弃你的Grimm了？还是他不打算要你了？今天这么久了他都没来接你。”  
Turkey嗷呜一声满不在乎，湿漉漉的鼻子在他手里蹭了又蹭。最喜欢你啦最喜欢你啦！它的眼睛继续对Renard说。  
“好吧，那我就暂时养你一段时间好了。”  
Schade擦着墙角溜去了二楼的客房。她当然也很想刷小殿下的好感度啊，没见她做家务那么认真嘛？但是她更不想被那条狗咬第二次。尖牙利齿的小畜生，总有一天让你掉光毛！


	7. Chapter 7

当异族袭来的时候，木灵与兽灵的组合获得了令人惊奇的强大力量。

兽灵一族越是力量强大者在过度使用力量的情况下越是容易发狂，木灵一族不仅能够为受伤的战士们疗伤，还能够阻止他们的狂化稳定他们的心智。

战后，越来越多的兽灵一族与木灵一族结合，具有灵质的新生儿诞生率越来越高。

这是他们最鼎盛的时期。

 

Burkhardt一直没有来接Turkey。鉴于这家伙非常非常听话，Renard也就让它住下了。它总喜欢粘着Renard，出门也跟着，积极主动背东西，不能进入的地方他就乖乖在门口等着，进屋绝对先在屋外把脚爪子弄干净，Renard不喜欢它用口水给自己洗脸，它就克制着不去舔他的脸。植物们也挺喜欢它，逗弄逗弄打发时间。

唯独一点，跟Schade合不来。她之前奉Eric的命令去打探Burkhardt姨妈的消息，最好能把她杀了，结果被Burkhardt发现，放狗追着她跑了四条街，还被咬了几口养了好几天伤，差点落下疤痕。在Turkey眼里，这雌性是个十足十的危险人物；在Schade眼里，这狗就该被掐死。两看两相厌的情况下，无论如何也没办法处得来。

但是当他们俩相遇的地点变成了Renard家的时候，互相飞眼刀已是极限。惹毛了Renard是会被赶出去的（Turkey犬目圆睁），然后无数的皇室卫队帅哥们会坐飞机过来冷酷无情地把他们剁成肉泥（Schade打个冷战）。所以还是做狗的乖乖卖萌做女巫的乖乖干家务。

这天吃过晚饭，Renard打算接着看那本Eric寄过来的消遣小说。Schade乖乖在厨房里刷盘子，Turkey乖乖趴在他脚边任他的右手无意识地在耳朵附近玩弄它的软毛。植物们喜欢在夜里唱一些柔美的歌，各种植物的声音一层层叠加，令人感到十分舒服。

Eric送的书Renard很喜欢，Schade离开后他仍继续看，一不注意就到了半夜。原本一直安安静静趴着的Turkey变得愈发不安，它不再趴在Renard脚边，而是站起来焦躁地在屋子里四处走动。Renard刚开始并未太在意，毕竟Turkey是条大型犬，平日里再怎么听话也会需要足够的运动发泄精力。今天确实没怎么出去玩耍，他以为是这狗狗有点静不住了。

但是Turkey越来越焦躁不安。它甚至开始拉扯Renard的裤腿想要出去。

“安静，Turkey。这都半夜了，不能出去。你既然住我这儿就要守家规。”Renard拍了拍狼犬的头，继续看书。

Turkey低声地叫了两声，声音里满是焦急。它甚至直接跑到门口开始挠门。

往日这家伙都很听话，今天突然这么反常，Renard皱起眉。难道是那个Grimm出什么幺蛾子了？Turkey是他的兽灵，对他的任何异常情况都会非常敏感。Renard摸出手机给Burkhardt打了电话，一直没人接。“难道真是出事了？”但是他不太想大半夜的出门。

Turkey呜咽着一边挠门一边回过头看他，眼神里满是焦虑。Renard叹气，为它打开了门。它立刻嗖地窜出去，却在篱笆边上停下了，催促般地望着他。

植物们都停止了歌唱，它们静穆地里在夜色里，舒展着枝叶。半月的光亮颇为昏暗，但是极为细致地勾勒出一株株挺拔的植株流畅优美的曲线。

Renard伸出手，那只手在月色里泛着反常的银光。植物们为了这光辉而更加舒展，争相在它们心爱的孩子面前吐露清甜的气息。然而Renard并未将它们都带上，只是槐树边几个小小陶盆里失去了植株的踪影。

“走吧。”Renard对Turkey点点头。

狼犬嗖地一声身形剧变，几乎与一匹马驹般大小。它趴下身，让Renard骑上来，然后利箭一般奔入夜色里。它识得Portland每一条道路和小径，知道什么地方会有监视器和夜巡的警车。它背着Renard，向着Burkhardt的家踏着夜露而行，很快便已经到了大门前。

Renard站在那道寻常万分的木门前，感觉到这道门后面勃发的兽性。

Turkey愈发焦躁，显然它试图回到Burkhardt身边但是被挡回来了，已经半透明的身体像倒影一样波动，然后又恢复了实体。

门锁着。Renard动动手指，便有一根细小的藤蔓从门缝里钻进去为他开了门。他领着Turkey走进去，毫无隐藏的野兽的气息像巨浪一样摔打在他们身上。Turkey差点没站稳，这极具侵略性的气息令它再也不能前进一步。

Renard关上门，让Turkey呆在楼下，自己循着那饥饿野兽的方向找去。无数的藤蔓和荆棘在他的影子里蠢动，只要他一个念头就会喷涌而出。

Burkhardt在卧室里，他在那不大的房间里宛若困兽，双眼泛光赤身裸体，尖锐的指甲将床单家具划得稀烂，犬齿微微变长，涎液沿着下颚滴落下来。看到Renard推门进来，他并未攻击，只是向着他发出野兽的嘶吼，浑身的筋肉噼里啪啦一阵响。

Renard打开灯，对面的人形野兽发出更加刺耳的吼叫就要扑上来。他略一侧身，无数粗若水桶的藤蔓如巨蛇一般从他的身后涌出，将那陷入狂暴的Grimm牢牢制住。

Burkhardt挣扎着，扯断了数十根缠在身上的藤蔓，但是更多的藤蔓缠上来，最终将他放倒在地。他嘶吼着挣扎着，浑身充血，仿佛血液已经沸腾就要从血管里皮肤下喷出来。

“别随便跟兽灵融合啊，瞧瞧你给自己惹了多大麻烦。”Renard无奈地蹲下身，手掌覆上Burkhardt滚烫的额头。

令人平静的花香从Renard周身散发出来，一朵看不清形状的花朵在他身后的阴影里无声地绽放，香味愈发浓郁，安抚着Burkhardt快要烧断的神经和肌体。

植物的气息在房间里对着野兽步步紧逼，将那嗜血的狂暴化解消散。一直到天边渐渐发白，房间里的气息才终于渐渐平息下来。Renard保持着半跪于地，一手覆在Burkhardt额头的姿势一动不动，直到那黑发的Grimm睁开清亮的双眼惊讶万分地看着他，这才收回已经发白发凉的手，让那些藤蔓褪去。

“真会给人找麻烦，Grimm先生。”Renard没好气地说，下一刻便双眼一黑倒在Burkhardt身上不省人事。


	8. Chapter 8

他的最后一篇日记。

这一切都只不过是个阴谋。他们谋划了数代，最终得逞。

野兽始终是野兽。本性永不可能驯化。

 

Renard睁开眼睛，看到的是自己家熟悉的天花板。植物浓郁的气息包裹着他，宁他感到安心而沉静。他转过头，看见趴着睡在床沿的青年。都说物似主人型，这模样还真跟Turkey趴在他跟前打瞌睡的时候有点像。

“Sean，你终于醒啦。”窗边的吊兰细声细气地说。“虽然知道你只是脱力，但是大家都好担心你。”

Renard不由得露出一个微笑，撑起身坐起来。

他的动作惊醒了Burkhardt。那人亮晶晶的眼睛尚存着浓郁的睡意，但是视线一对上，立刻便满溢了松了一口气的笑容。“你醒啦！太好了！你一直睡，我真怕……虽然Rosalee说你没事，但是……”

“我确实没事，Burkhardt先生。”

“我希望你能够叫我Nick。我能叫你Sean吗？”Renard瞪着眼睛看他。对方睁着水汪汪的眼睛超级无比极其真诚地回看他。“可以吗？”这下又加了一些小心翼翼。

“我们没有必要表现得如此亲近。你是Grimm，我是Wesen。或许你有那么几个Wesen朋友，是一个另类的Grimm，但是我并不认为我是那种另类的Wesen。”

“你救了我！你甚至为此昏迷了三天！你作为一个Wesen救了身为Grimm的我，你已经足够另类了。”Burkhardt不依不饶地说。“或许之前在餐厅那次我表现得很糟糕，但是请你给我一个机会。我是诚心诚意请求你的原谅，并希望能够持续我们之间的友谊。你是一个高尚的人，我……”

“你并不了解我，Burkhardt先生。”

“或许我现在不了解你，但是这不妨碍我想要成为你的朋友。我是对你的真实身份感到疑惑，我相信总有一天你会愿意告诉我的。”

Renard皱起眉，对方看着他的目光坦诚得令人感到退无可退。

“Please？”

“……OK。”

Burkhardt的眼睛噌地变得更亮了。

“这狗狗眼的技能真是爆表啊。”爬山虎和吊兰窃窃私语地说。然而Renard听得一清二楚。

收拾好下楼，居然有好几个——Wesen在他家的起居室里。这Grimm竟然没跟Adalind打起来，真是稀奇。

“殿下！您终于醒了。”Adalind那松了一大口的模样真是令人感到热泪盈眶——她的眼睛里确实闪着泪光。不用担心皇室卫队无情的刺刀了。

身边的Nick确实浑身上下都挂着问号，但是他保持了沉默。显然狐妖闭好了自己的嘴，没有泄露他的身份。相比之下Adalind真是……

跟Rosalee贴得很近的狼人显得很手足无措，站在那儿眼睛都不知道往哪儿看好。

“你们叫我Renard就好。Adalind，我饿了。”Renard坐到椅子上，女巫已经伶俐非常地奉上了一杯果汁，然后打开冰箱熟练地拿出食材开始做饭。

Rosalee小心翼翼地挂着笑容，“我之前给您查看过，确实是脱力。如果您需要的话，我可以配一些草药。”

“谢谢你。我多休息几天就好了。可以的话，请再给我一些之前的安神药茶。”

“没问题，下午就给您送过来。”

“别用敬语，叫我Renard就可以。”

“好，好的。”然而还是很僵硬。

Renard暗自叹了口气。

满身问号的Grimm挂着满足的笑容坐在他身边，也不知道在高兴个啥。要是他知道自己是皇室，哥哥Eric正是指使Adalind袭击他姨妈的人，估计他就笑不出来了。颇有些恶意的想法。但是Renard暂时不打算告诉他。一个兽灵活体，不好好研究研究多可惜。就当是让他为自己的研究做点贡献，作为救他的回报好了。

***

Sebastian显然已经知道自己在Portland干了些什么，而且非常高明地瞒住了他伟大的国王和第一王子。干得漂亮Sebastian！不愧是Renard最信任的人！之一！

“您下次还是提高一点自我保护意识好吗？若是陛下和Eric殿下知道了真不知道会闹出什么什么事儿来。”

呃，都开始用敬称了，果然生气了。“我也没想到竟然会这样。现在兽灵非常稀少，他竟然碰上了一头孟加拉虎。再加上他对自己的身份也不清楚……”眼光撇到正在欢天喜地收拾沙发准备当“厅长”的Grimm，Renard按捺下叹气的冲动。

“要么灭了他，要么收服他，Sean。”

“我……”

“他是已知的唯一一个兽灵血统觉醒者，更何况他还是一个Grimm。或者你把这件事交给陛下和Eric殿下来处理，离开Portland。”

“我再考虑下。别告诉我父亲和Eric。”

“我知道。但是，别考虑得太久。这件事捂不了太长时间。”

“我明白。”

两个人又扯了些家常，挂断了电话。

“Sean，你身体还没好，早点睡吧。”Nick说，手里还抱着一个枕头。

Renard喜欢晚上睡觉前在客厅里看会儿书，喝一杯草药茶，最近更养成了揉捏毛绒绒小东西的习惯——比如Turkey肉乎乎的耳朵。他朝着Nick身上扫了两眼，“Turkey呢？”

Nick耷拉下嘴角，将Turkey放出来。

狼犬立刻扑到Renard脚边打滚卖萌求抚摸，虽然它很想舔一舔，但是Renard不喜欢。这几天被Nick一直收着，早就忍不住想见Sean啦。

于是Renard满意地坐到扶手椅里翻开之前没看完的书，脚边趴着Turkey，手边放着热乎乎的草药茶。

Nick抱着枕头坐在沙发里看着沉浸到故事里的Renard。他一点也不想怀疑这个帮助了自己的男人，更何况自己对他一直非常有好感，从第一次见面起就忍不住想亲近。但是Rosalee并不太赞同自己跟他走得太近，理智也提醒自己这人身后的秘密说不定就包括了捅自己一刀。

可他忍不住啊！Renard就像一块磁石一样，无时不刻不在吸引着他的注意力。想认识他，想了解他，想跟他做朋友。Nick烦恼地抓了抓头发，看见Turkey紧紧依偎着Renard的小腿，十分享受地接受Renard揉捏自己的耳朵。这一次，还是遵循直觉好了。他认为Renard值得自己赌一把。


	9. Chapter 9

“虫草”。他们将这个词定性为贬义，并用此称呼那些兽灵一族与木灵一族结合后生下的孩子，暗喻木灵一族血脉是低贱。

抗争歧视并未获得任何进展，木灵血脉的社会地位一日差过一日。

第一滴血，是一个孩子被敲碎的颅骨。

 

“不不不，你这样只会让它更加失控。原本它就是引诱你前去动物园，利用你逃出来。它很愤怒，它不爱你，它恨人类。所以你得先压制它，让它臣服。至于想要跟它相亲相爱，得放到下一步计划。”

Nick苦恼地抓头，他真的对这头孟加拉虎没辙。

Renard决定今天到此为止，再跟这个Grimm纠结孟加拉虎兽灵的事情他会发疯的。他刚坐下，Turkey就摇着尾巴挨过来求抚摸。他一边揉弄狼犬肥嘟嘟的耳朵，一边鄙视Nick跟自己的兽灵处不好。若是Turkey愿意帮忙，Nick收服孟加拉虎兽灵会轻松得多。

“Turkey，到底谁才是你的主人啊。”Nick颇有些无奈地说，绕过单人沙发坐到Renard身边，全然无视对方警告的视线。“你这样我辛苦，Sean也会很累啊。你看这都半个月了，Sean每天都要花时间帮我，都不能好好休息。”

Turkey汪了一声。Renard听不懂，但是Nick却是一清二楚。“这样我才能天天见到Sean啊。真想搬过来跟他一起住，嗷呜！”它极为享受地将自己的头往Renard怀里凑，喉咙里发出撒娇的咕噜声。

看得Nick忍不住伸手把它揪出来。“别这么厚脸皮！你之前已经在Sean家里住了这么久了！”

“嘿！我知道你也想跟Sean这么亲近。你这是嫉妒！”

“你别无理取闹！”

“你就是嫉妒！”

“关你什么事！”

“有种你也让Sean拍你的头揉你的耳朵！”

Renard仰着头靠在沙发上，对这一人一犬吵闹的情景哭笑不得。他根本听不懂Turkey在说些什么，所以Nick跟它争辩的时候全程充斥着一个人的自言自语和犬只的汪汪叫声。

纽伦堡珍珠打着呵欠，软糯糯地对Renard说，“Sean，我们月底还回家吗？”

这时，Renard才发现已经到了季末，他答应了Eric每季末回去一次。想了想自家院子里郁郁葱葱的各种植物，看来明天就得开始准备了。

“Nick。”

一人一犬立刻安静下来。Nick摆出一副“现在我的注意力全在你身上”的表情看着Renard。

“明天开始你就不用过来了。我那本笔记你带回去自己看，记得别弄坏了。”

“为什么？！”“汪？！”

“我要回欧洲去一趟，明天就得开始收拾行李，不然来不及。”那一大堆的花盆和土壤每次都得搬来搬去真是大工程。

“我来帮你！”“汪！”

“你不是要上班吗？晚上就自己在家里努力收服那头孟加拉虎吧。”

“我没问题的！”“汪！”

“既然没问题，那就在我回来之前做出点成绩。这么久了毫无进展，我也觉得累。”

“汪！汪汪！”（你这个笨蛋！害得Sean如此劳累！）

“Turkey你给我住嘴！”一巴掌推开巨大的狗头，Nick往Renard靠了靠，两个人的膝盖都贴到一起了。“真的很抱歉，Sean。”他明亮的眼睛充满歉意地看着Renard，“今天你就早些休息，我带Turkey先回去，免得它吵着你。”

“汪汪汪汪汪！汪！嗷呜嗷呜！”Turkey大声抗议着，依然被Nick以前所未有的高压态势收回。

“你大概什么时候回来？”这语气颇有些不舍。

Renard想了想。“最多两个星期。”

“嗯。等你回来，我一定已经彻底收服那只该死的大猫了！”

看着年轻的Grimm信心十足的模样，Renard忍不住露出一个微笑。不算讨厌的家伙。

***

Renard的个人行李真的不多。Sebastian肯定会照顾好他留在那边的衣柜，回去直接打开衣柜就有舒适的衣裳。麻烦的是一院子的植物。它们可以以灵的状态附着于Renard体内，但是全都从小被Renard宠上天，习惯了呆在外面享受阳光雨露。每次换地方，各自喜好的花盆土壤都要带着走。

工人们热火朝天地将花园里的各式花盆和土壤分装打包，装进备好了减震填充物的木箱。

Renard只需要在他们完工后核对签字。等他下飞机回到专属于他的别墅的时候，那边的花园定然已经修整完毕。

只是这段时间习惯了Nick和Turkey吵吵嚷嚷的，突然还有些不习惯了。

“Sean，你怎么还没回来？”Eric在电话里抱怨。“父亲都问我好几次了。那个臭老头，自己拉不下老脸给你打电话，就知道烦我。”

“明天的飞机。今天刚把东西收拾好。”Renard撇撇嘴。“Sebastian来接我就可以了，你别跟着跑过来。”

“……好吧。我到你别墅等你。”

“也好。我有事要告诉你。”

“我也有事要告诉你。”

“我先挂了，晚安。”

“晚安。我真是迫不及待要见你了！”

Renard拉上窗帘，熄灯睡觉。

木灵的气息充斥全身的感觉并不坏。它们在他体内沉睡，就像本应如此。


	10. Chapter 10

木灵一族开始缓慢地向自己的故土迁徙。他们的血脉正在退化，找寻不到契合的植物。很多人在回家的路上消亡。

他们心里怀着怨恨，血液里充斥着怒火。他们寻求故土的力量，重新武装上致命的毒液和尖刺。

流淌在土地上的鲜血都是红色。死亡尝不出灵魂肉体的个体区别，它仅仅是因为饥饿，对送上门来的生命来者不拒。

 

“那个逃脱的Grimm我们找到了。”Eric拥抱自己的异母弟弟，亲吻落在他的额角。

Renard闻言，绿色的眼睛里黯光一闪。“还活着吗？”

“当然。就关在地牢里。你想亲自动手吗？”

“……不。我讨厌血腥味。”

Eric拍拍他的肩，“也好，不要弄脏你的手。”引着对方走向走廊尽头的大门，他笑得欢快。

Sebastian安静地跟在兄弟俩身后，安静得就像一抹影子。

***

没想到多年以来压在心头的事情就这么解决了，Renard心情自然更加的好，还跟着Eric去骑马玩乐一番。Adalind的来电扰乱了所有的平静。她是打给Sebastian的，并未直接联系Renard，晚餐过后Sebastian向Eric说明了一切。Eric考虑再三，还是决定告诉Renard。这种事瞒不住，硬要瞒着反而会让弟弟心里不痛快。

“Adalind来电话说Portland那个Grimm的女朋友被杀了。”Eric看到Renard皱起眉头，心里就烦躁起来。“我的错，原本想着那个Grimm不是传统的Grimm，Sebastian也说你很喜欢Portland，就没让你回来。现在情况不一样了，凶手是两个Wesen。你……”

“我明天回去。”Renard平稳地说。

Eric抓住他的手，“Sean！”

“至少我得去把Adalind带回来。她因为你之前安排的事已经跟那个Grimm对上了，如果因为这次的事情那个Grimm一改往日行径，她定然在第一批名单上。当年的事情她不记得，万一这次被Grimm追杀又想起来……我答应过她母亲。”

眼看Renard心意已决，Eric心里那个悔，就不该放Adalind在Portland，没成Renard助力，反倒成了麻烦。

“我不会有事的，Eric。你忘了我的木灵有多么强大。”Renard安慰地说。

Eric反而更加烦恼。“你的木灵体质理事会根本不知道。万一这次被发现了，他们一定会逼着我们让你跟那三个兽灵中的一个结合。我们不能冒这个风险。”

“他们已经掌握那三个兽灵了？”Renard皱起眉。他想了想，说，“你知道那三个兽灵的具体情况吗？”

“最强的一个也不过是收了一只狼。他们想要更多具有灵质的孩子。你一直研究那段历史，他们倒是从中窥探不少。”Eric恨恨地说。“我无论如何也不可能让那些家伙碰你。”

听说只是狼，Renard松了口气。就连孟加拉虎在身的Nick他都能制服，害怕一匹狼？笑话！心里有了数，说起话来就显得轻松多了。“不足为惧。我会小心的。你放心。”

眼看着劝不住，Eric只好让一步。“我那十二个近卫，你至少带六个回去。”

知道Eric不放心自己，但是带回去还真不好办事。Renard极为诚恳地看着Eric，“你是皇储，Eric，十二近卫一个也不能少，必须全部跟着你。这一点我不会让步。至于我的安全问题，你真的不用担心。至于我是木灵体质，我会记得清理干净的。”

Eric哪里肯依，坚决不同意。

眼见兄弟俩僵持着谁也不肯让步，Sebastian摸摸鼻梁，“殿下，就让我跟去吧。”

“你？”Eric瞄了Sebastian两眼，“我不是轻视你，Baz，但是你还是更适合坐在办公室里。”

Sebastian摇摇头，“殿下，我的能力足以自保，不会拖累任何人。但是我可以提前截获情报让Sean殿下可以早做准备。”

Eric想了想，这倒也是，早做准备，打不赢就开溜。逃跑，谁都会。“你去收拾行李，跟着Sean一起走。”

Renard苦笑，自己这下竟然把Eric的身边人带着走了。Sebastian从小跟着Eric，明面上是贴身侍从，实际上手里掌管着整个专属于Eric的情报系统，所以他才能帮Renard隐瞒一些不想立刻让Eric知道的事情——前提是不会对皇室和Eric带来危害。“那好吧，Baz，要辛苦你了。”

Sebastian微微一躬身，“这是分内事，两位殿下。”


	11. Chapter 11

他们并不是擅长战斗的种族，自古以来一直在家乡安逸度日，平静的生活不曾赋予他们对抗杀戮的天赋。当灭顶之灾如突降的天火烤炙他们的家园和血肉，他们爆发出了惊人的力量。他们坚挺的脊梁就像挺立千年的松柏，他们奔涌的热血就像雨季奔腾的江河，他们沉默的愤怒就像亟待喷发的火山。

无数的死亡将战争拖进了胶着的泥潭，每日落下的头颅和肢体将在腐臭之后滋养亡故的土地。

 

刚下飞机，Renard就被Nick的一通电话叫到了警察局——因为Adalind。金发的女巫几近疯癫，若不是Nick身为Grimm恐怕一时之间还真没人能够制的住她。

一屋子已经被闹得神经兮兮的警察在亲眼看到前一秒钟还跟疯婆子似的Adalind秒变柔弱女子投入Renard宽阔胸膛嘤嘤哭泣的场景后集体手抖，泼洒了一地的咖啡、文件纸张和手机。

Renard叹着气将自己的风衣搭上着Adalind颤抖不已的肩膀，安慰地轻握住肩头。“到底怎么回事？”他问跟在Adalind身后的Nick。

年轻的Grimm双眼通红，但是他仍勉强能够保持住情绪。因为受害人是他的女友，所以这个案子他没有跟进，好搭档Hank颇为体贴地为他带来了很多一手资料。Nick看着Renard，可怜兮兮地扁扁嘴，又吸了吸鼻子。

好吧，他是个大男人，但没有同时献出伟大胸怀安慰一男一女悲痛家属的能力。Renard示意他跟上来，自己揽着Adalind走出了警察局。到了车跟前，因为Adalind一直靠着Renard哭个不停，他便只好带着Adalind坐到了后座，Nick则是去了副驾座，Sebastian镇定地将纸巾塞了一盒给Adalind，塞了一盒给Nick——后者坚定地拒绝了。一车四人晃悠晃悠回了Renard的屋子。

Sebastian带着Adalind去客房休息。女巫红肿着眼睛，看了看Renard，得到一个安抚的视线后乖乖地跟着瘦削的男人去了二楼。

Nick跟着Renard坐到沙发上，得到一杯温热的蜂蜜水。他喝了一口，便一直握在手里。

“到底发生了什么事？”

“Hank说是抢劫案。”Nick低沉地说，虽然那口甜蜜的温水已经滑下他的喉管，他的声音依然干哑不堪。“Adanlind说那天Juliette和她一起在外面吃饭，然后看了一场电影，回家半路上分开的。然后，就……”他哽咽起来，手里的水杯开始剧烈地晃动。

Renard伸长手臂，将那个摇摇欲坠的玻璃杯从Nick手里拿开，沉默地拍了拍青年颤抖的肩膀。那青年就像幼鸟一样伏入他的怀里，手掌攥紧了他的衬衣。Renard叹着气，轻轻搂着他，反复轻拍他的肩背。

“凶手抓到了吗？”待Nick情绪稳定了一些，Renard便放开了他。

“Adalind知道是谁，但是她不说。Hank他们还在查。”Nick红着鼻头、眼角和脸颊，有些不自在地在沙发上挪了挪。

Renard皱起眉。Adalind是女巫，有十数种咒语可以让她找到凶手。难道她想自己动手？看来自己低估了Adalind对Juliette的情感。“你跟Juliette……”

“我们虽然已经分手了，但是……她是个好女人。”Nick的声音依旧低落不已。

Renard打定主意要盯好Adalind，把凶手丢给Grimm是最好的。“我会问Adalind关于凶手的事。你这几天好好休息。”

“Sean……”Nick欲言又止。

Renard疑惑地偏过头看他。

对方动作明显地吞咽了好几次，这才一副鼓足了勇气的样子对他说。“我不想一个人呆着，局里又放了我的假。我——我可以暂时住在你这里吗？”他极为小心翼翼地看着Renard，那摸样就像是一只小心翼翼的幼犬。

Renard绷紧嘴唇，心里已经把Adalind、Sebastian和Eric对此会有的反应预想了个遍。“可以。”客房管够。Adalind一向很听自己的话，Sebastian则可以帮忙瞒着Eric。

看上去Nick松了一大口气，望着Renard露出一个感激的笑容。配着红彤彤的鼻头和眼角，真是可怜又可爱极了。

“Turkey和那头老虎呢？”Renard又问。

Nick立刻蔫儿了。“我还没成功驯服那头老虎。Turkey……我不敢放出来。它因为受到我情绪的影响，这几天都很暴躁。我担心它伤人。”

真是够不成熟的兽灵。Renard在心里翻了个大大的白眼。“我的笔记你看了吗？”

“看了，但是……我都试过了，没用。”

“难道是因为你是Grimm？”Renard皱着眉感到有些迷惑。“先不管这个。你好好休息，等抓到凶手再说别的。走吧，我带你去客房。”

“谢谢你，Sean。”

Renard领着Nick走上二楼，没看到跟在身后的Grimm盯着自己后背到底是个什么表情什么眼神。他只是被Sebastian意味深长的眼神看得浑身不自在。


	12. Chapter 12

在最黑暗的时期，木灵一族不能被称之为人。他们被兽灵一族当作牲畜，就像被圈养在牧棚里的低等动物。他们最大的作用就是用于各种研究和实验。

这是最惨无人道的一段历史。一个民族的进步与繁荣建立在对另一个民族最无底线的践踏蹂躏之上。

 

“Adalind，不要做傻事。”Renard的话让女巫停住了往外走的脚步。

她回过头看着他，逆照的光让人看不清她的表情。“您是要阻止我吗？为了您的Grimm？”

“我是为了你。Nick会为她讨回公道的。我不希望你因为杀人而被警察盯上。”

“不亲手为Juliette报仇，我连眼睛都不敢闭上。她躺在血泊里的样子令我寝食难安。”Adalind说完，推开门踩着高跟鞋哒哒哒地走了。

院子里的植物全都趴在花盆和栅栏上看着她走远，然后压低了声音叽叽喳喳地讨论起来。

Renard揉揉额角，“你去吧。别让她受伤。”

从二楼走下来的Nick点点头，飞快地跟出去了。

Sebastian端给他一个马克杯，语带揶揄地说，“你打算收服他？目前这状况，我相信你能轻松搞定。”

爬山虎蜷缩起搭在屋檐偷窥的细小茎莞哀嚎起来，“你怎么能将Sean和那个臭烘烘的兽灵送作堆啊，Baz！你们俩才是天生一对啊啊啊啊！”其他的植物离得远，也是闹闹哄哄的，不过声音听不大清楚。

Renard开始认真考虑是否将爬山虎送给Sebastian养。“我找到了一些以前的研究资料，但是在Grimm身上效果不太好。”

“做实验？”

“搞研究。”

“噢~”Sebastian笑得意味深长，眼角都飞扬起来。也只有在Renard跟前他才会这样表露自己的真实情绪。

爬山虎已经因为Sebastian的笑容瘫软在屋檐上了，藤蔓抽搐着垂挂在那儿被风吹得乱晃。蒲公英尖细的声音隐隐约约地传过来，“羞羞脸！羞羞脸！”吊兰默默地将自己往旁边挪了挪，觉得爬山虎太丢脸了。

Renard恶狠狠地瞪他，端起Sebastian送过来的马克杯。“恶！牛奶！”厌恶地将杯子又放回去。

“不要挑食，Sean。”不会让你喝咖啡的！Sebastian瞪眼。

“泡点草药茶。”Renard撇撇嘴，他不喜欢纯牛奶。

勉强过关。Sebastian转身又进厨房去了。

“啊啊啊！看看那柔韧的腰身！看看那修长的双腿！我们家Baz真是第一美人啊~”爬山虎神魂荡漾的声音时不时地传过来，完全一副陶醉在“Sebastian迷毒”里面的模样。背景音一直是蒲公英唧唧喳喳的“羞羞脸！”

真是吵得不行。Renard扶额，还是继续翻译那些残片好了。

***

Adalind和Nick是被那头孟加拉虎背回来的。时间已是凌晨一点，Renard灌了一肚子草药茶正困得发晕。那头老虎较寻常体型大了一倍有余，在院子里却不敢太大声，只是咕噜了两声。

Sebastian打开门，被那猛兽吓了一大跳。“Sean，这是那个Grimm的老虎？”

Renard疑惑不已起身去看，便见到那孟加拉虎一屁股坐在Nick的背上，尾巴乖乖地蜷在脚边，十足十一只巨型虎斑猫的模样。Adalind就躺在Nick旁边。两个人都昏迷不醒。“Baz，你送Adalind去房里。至于你，”他转向老虎。“变小点，把你的主人弄进来。”

“嗷呜~”那老虎打了个哈欠，从Nick身上抬起尊臀，身形顿时小了一大圈，嫌弃不已地叼着他的夹克把他弄进屋放在地毯上。然后，它转过头，盯上了Renard。

“不会吧！又来了！”原本已经打算睡觉的爬山虎又哀嚎起来。“之前那只蠢狗就算了，现在还多了一头老虎！”被吵醒的蒲公英咯咯咯地笑起来。“色狼！色狼！”它们叫着。

“好了好了，都去睡，别吵了！”Renard不高兴地说，然后关上了门。

那头老虎立刻抛弃了Nick，跑过来蹭着Renard亲热得不行。

为什么Nick的兽灵都这么喜欢黏他？Renard无语，揉弄两下孟加拉虎的大脑袋，发现手感比Turkey那头蠢狗舒服多了。“趴下。”

那老虎啪唧就趴下了，还把头颅乖乖地放在前爪上。

感觉比Turkey更听话？Renard坐进沙发里，踢掉拖鞋把光裸的脚踩到老虎身上。果然很舒服。他舒了一口气，更深地窝进柔软的沙发里闭上眼睛，感觉到那头老虎根据他的姿势挪了下位子，让他的脚能够更舒服地才在自己身上。“真是乖孩子。”Renard勾起嘴角，用力踩了两下脚底劲健的皮毛肌肉。

孟加拉虎干脆转过头用脑袋顶了顶他的脚，然后趴那儿不动了。

兽灵真是好东西啊，跟残片里描写的嗜血怪兽完全不一样嘛。


	13. Chapter 13

同一时期因为同情和帮助木灵一族而被剥夺公民身份的兽灵族人超过数万，然而在人口充沛的情况下他们并不认为这会有什么影响。

对兽灵族人的实验更加促进了兽灵一族的发展。

这是一个极端病态的时期，然而同时也是兽灵一族最鼎盛的时代。他们身披繁荣辉煌的外衣，脚下却踩踏着同胞的断肢残骸鲜血与生命。

 

Nick是被雨声吵醒的。他睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在Renrad家的沙发上，身上搭着舒适的绒毯。窗户被窗帘半掩着，房间里的光线柔和怡人，外面雨下得很大，雨声显得有些不真切。他动了动，感到浑身上下疼得跟被卡车碾过一样，不由得发出一阵呻吟声。

有人走过来查看他的状况。那是一只有抢茧的手，手指细长，掌心温热，那手轻柔地拂过Nick的额头，又滑过额角落到了脖子处轻轻按住了他的动脉。Nick猛然暴起，扣住那只细瘦的手臂将那人摁在沙发上。“你想干什么？！”

晃了晃神，才发现竟然是Sebastian，对方正一脸无辜地看着自己，丝毫没有反抗的意思。

Nick嗖地松手跳开。“啊，不好意思。我不知道是你。”

Sebastian揉着手腕站起来，笑得极为温和无害。“没事。我只是看看你有没有发烧。Sean还在睡，他昨天一直等着你们回来。”

听到这话，Nick心里一颤，双手不由得握紧拳头。

站得离他很近的Sebastian假装没看见，而是继续微笑着说，“你能帮我叫他起来吗？厨房里我暂时走不开。”

Nick点点头，缓步往楼上走去。他知道Renard的房间，也知道后者睡觉不锁门。鬼使神差地也没敲门，就这么轻轻打开门走了进去。

这是森林的气息。那一瞬间，Nick仿佛置身于清晨的森林之中。那笔直粗壮的华美巨树一株一株挺立在飘渺的雾气当中，覆着于树干的地衣青翠而湿润。属于植物的芬芳气味在柔软的晨光里逐渐铺洒出辛辣的甘美。

但，这幻象仅仅是一瞬便逝去了。他正站在Renard的卧室门口，他面前没有森林，而是沉沉睡着的俊美男子。从窗帘缝隙偷溜进来的被雨幕洗刷得暗淡的日光勾勒出他完美的侧脸轮廓。一头巨大的老虎就像是忠诚的卫兵一样趴伏在他的床前，正瞪着那双巨大的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着似乎在发傻的Nick。

似乎，自己的兽灵都特别喜欢和信任Renard。Nick不知道自己该为这个高兴还是烦恼。他放轻脚步走到床边，那老虎乖乖地但是很明显并不情愿地给他让出了一个空位，他便一矮身坐到了床边。

Renard显然昨天是累极了，Nick死命盯着他看也仍旧呼吸平稳地睡着。这人睡着了看起来也带着一股别样的味道。Nick想。这是一位王子。这是一位皇室的Wesen。Grimm的死对头。自己却死命地相缠着他与他为友。

昨天晚上尾随Adalind找到了那三个杀害Juliette的凶手，他们都是Wesen。因为Nick的阻挠Adalind没能杀死他们，气得那女巫竟然直接跟Nick对上了。结果凶手又跑了，自己跟Adalind算是两败俱伤。唯一的收获便是濒临绝境的时候竟然驯服了那头孟加拉虎。

“为什么？”Nick对着沉睡的Renard问。“为什么他们告诉我你是皇室，与我为善只是为了拉拢我为你效力我也仍然不想与你形同陌路？难道真是因为巫术吗？”

“你真是够蠢的。”

“你肯说话了？”Nick对那老虎哼笑一声。

“你太蠢了，跟你说话我真担心被传染。”大老虎扭过头，身形以肉眼可见的速度嗖嗖嗖地变作小猫大小，一纵身就跳上了Renard的床。“跟楼下那家伙说，Sean睡醒了自然会起来。现在他需要更多的睡眠，别吵醒他。”说着，拱进Renard的被窝里蜷成一团睡了。一直熬到现在，它也困得不行了。

这家伙一直就非常非常鄙视Nick。兽灵的Grimm非常不喜欢自家老虎钻Renard被窝的行为，但是他又怕吵醒了睡得正香的人，只好掖掖被角安静地出去了。

楼下Sebastian只摆了三副餐具，Adalind坐在餐桌边眼神盯着Nick锐利如刀，但是她非常安静地吃光了自己的午餐然后回到了属于她的客房。

“她会配合你的。”Sebastian温和地对Nick说。“我跟她谈过了。她只是很爱Juliette——希望你不是恐同。女巫的爱总是比较激烈，由此而生的恨同样如此。”

Nick很想问问Sebastian什么，但是他选择了沉默。

 


	14. Chapter 14

掌权者对木灵一族的搜寻抓捕从未放松过，许多为潜藏者提供帮助的兽灵一族亦被捕入狱，他们中的大多数都被剥夺了公民权扔进了实验室。

最后一个木灵死在实验室的解剖台上，她的腹中胎儿刚五个月。通过检测那是一个木灵胚胎，因此兽灵一族的科学家们选择了让其闷死在母亲的子宫之内。

这低贱的血脉终于被穷尽。而高贵的兽灵一族统领了两片大陆。

 

Renard一直睡到下午两点过才起来。他下楼的时候仍带着久睡后思维迟缓的迷茫，变小了身形的孟加拉虎被他抱在怀里就像一只宠物猫。

万能的Sebastian已经准备好了热腾腾的食物——没有咖啡。

Nick重重地走过去想将老虎接过来，但是Renard眯着眼睛将那毛绒绒的一团揉过去揉过来的样子又令他不忍夺走那份惬意。于是他只好坐到Renard旁边的椅子上，向Sebastian讨要了一杯橙汁。“抱歉昨天让你担心了，Sean。”

Renard顿了顿，对他微微一笑。“你们没事就好。”

那小老虎发出奶声奶气的嗷呜叫声，在Renard怀里一直打着滚蹭来蹭去。惹得Nick心里极为不爽，不由分说伸手捞了过来。“你先吃，别让这家伙扰着你。”

话音未落那老虎就挣脱了Nick的手跳到地上变回了那头威风凌凌体型巨大的成年虎，哼哧哼哧又钻到Renard脚底下去了。宁当虎皮脚凳，不做Grimm兽灵。

Nick瞪着眼睛踢了它一脚。

Renard忍不住又笑起来。他吃饭的时候不喜欢说话，于是Grimm就坐那儿闷头喝果汁看着他吃，然后两个人一起移到沙发上。虎皮脚凳不用人教，早乖乖挪过去趴那儿就等着Renrad把脚放上去。

“他们告诉我，说你是皇室。”Nick有点迟疑地说。

Renard点点头，“是的。我有一半皇室血统。我——是一个私生子。”

“噢，抱歉，我……”Nick心里立刻开始咒骂自己为什么要提这个破事。

“这并不是什么大不了的事情。我的父亲和哥哥——同父异母的哥哥，他们都对我很好。关于我是皇室这一点，你有什么问题吗？”

“我们，嗯——我是一个Grimm，而你是皇室。我们，这样……”他比了比Renard和自己。“我们这样交往会对你有什么影响吗？”

Renard笑起来。“当然有。Eric——我哥哥——可是千叮咛万嘱咐让我离你远点。”对面的Grimm看上去有些泄气。“不过，你是个不错的家伙，Nick。你富有正义心，不滥杀无辜，跟Wesen也能和睦相处。而且现在Grimm与Wesen的关系并没有你想象中那么糟糕。当然也有少数一直固守传统的Grimm，但是理事会会做好保护善良居民的工作。我相信，我们的友谊不会带来什么坏影响。”

Nick的心情随着Renard的话愈发明朗起来。“那么，你的意思是你的家人不会阻挠我跟你来往？”

“哦，Nick。我可不是女高中生，交个朋友还需要家长把关。现在，我们应该好好谈一谈你和这只大猫的事情，而不是你臆想中可怕的家长。”Renard踩了踩脚下的虎皮脚凳，不由得微眯起双眼。似乎被Nick这两只极为黏他的兽灵养成了新的喜好啊……

“我也不知道具体是怎么回事。当时Adalind跟发了疯一样攻击我，我怕伤了她就一直防守，想找机会打晕她。没想到女巫拼起命来这么厉害。”Nick搔搔头。他第一次与Adalind交锋的时候，那女人一看讨不了便宜就开溜。“那三个凶犯朝我们开枪，按理说我是躲不开的，这家伙突然就冒出来把我和Adalind撞开。然后我就什么都不知道了。”

“它没出现的话，可能你会被击中致命的部位……”

Nick耸耸肩，“我也不知道。他们开了好几枪，或许真是它救了我的命。”

“也算是自保吧。你若是死了，它也会跟着消失的。你们俩现在已经被绑定在一起了。”

孟加拉虎懒洋洋地掀开眼皮赏了Nick一个轻蔑的眼神，然后继续cos虎皮脚凳。

“嗯，它叫什么名字？”Renard饶有兴致地问。

“……我不知道。它还没告诉我。”

Renard挑起眉。原来这Grimm并未真正收服这头孟加拉虎啊。“你尚未得到它的承认，所以它不愿意将自己的名字告诉你。一头猛虎，可不是Turkey那样容易驯服的啊。”

“它在你跟前倒是很听话。”Nick伸手去抓老虎的耳朵，对方回过头就是一口咬过来，他嗖地将手抽回来，老虎咬了个空，不高兴地又趴了回去。

“似乎确实是这样。”Renard将光裸的脚踩到老虎软和的肚子上，那大老虎乖乖地跟着翻身让他踩自己的肚子。“老虎跟犬类不同，它们往往独来独往服从于自己的天性，是自己领地里的王者。你得向它展示你真正的力量，让它心甘情愿臣服于你。”

“新的研究笔记？”Nick笑着问Renard。

后者点点头。“你是Grimm，我的笔记对你来说可能用处不大。”

“或许前人的经验不太可取，我们可以自己慢慢摸索。比如如何驯服这头孟加拉虎。”Nick笑着对Renard说，换来对方一个笑意满满的回应。

***

“这气氛太融洽，我都不好意思走过去打扰了。”Sebastian端着茶壶在厨房门前叹气，决定给纽伦堡珍珠换个新的小花盆。

爬山虎已经偷偷摸摸将自己的地盘延伸到了厨房的房檐，正耷拉着带着细细绒毛的新触眼巴巴地看着Sebastian，边在心里抹眼泪。“啊，我可怜的Baz！Sean被抢走了嘤嘤嘤……”

吊兰嫌弃地将它一叶子拍开，“Sebastian是属于Eric殿下的！你别乱点鸳鸯谱！”

郁金香一副贵妇相说起话来却是一把正太腔。“照我来看这个兽灵的Grimm挺不错的，模样俊，味道也挺好。他的兽灵都很听Sean的话，说明他也会很听话的。”

槐树发出一阵沉闷的轰鸣声，落下一堆树叶将郁金香盖住，以示自己不喜欢他们现在正在讨论的话题。几个小东西立刻转移话题开始商量起向Sean讨要肥料的事情来。


	15. Chapter 15

兽灵一族的辉煌持续了数百年。然而高度的繁荣下新诞子嗣渐渐开始出现不具备灵质的孩子。这是一个逐渐扩大的阴影。在人口众多的时期，并不会存在近亲繁衍的情况，但是灵质日益缺乏。

没有灵质，就没有兽灵与之结契，这样的孩子各方面的体能都要弱上许多，许多工作都不能胜任。缺乏灵质的孩子越多，意味着兽灵一族愈发衰弱。

有知晓数百年前那段阴暗历史真相的人认为这是全能之神对兽灵一族屠灭亲族的惩罚。但是他们很快就被逮捕了。

 

在露水深重的山林里奔跑了大半夜，还跟三个凶残的肉食性Wesen拼死拼活地打斗，顺便被理应作为战友的女巫踹了好几脚，浑身青紫的Grimm苦逼兮兮地顶着Sebastian极为鄙视的眼神进了门。

诡异的是Adalind竟然不知何时在他身后把自己收拾得人模人样，金发飘逸面容干净，连差点掐断一个成年壮汉的爪子都干干净净，脚上竟然还穿着一双裸色高跟鞋！

“都搞定了？”Renard的声音从客厅里传来。

Sebastian侧过身让他们进来，轻轻摸了摸特意垂到他跟前的爬山虎，这才关上门。爬山虎发出一阵柔酥入骨的声音蜷缩回了房顶上，夜来香开始一本正经地唱一首歌词非常淫靡的小黄歌。

“我不欠你了，Grimm！”Adalind噔噔噔地上了楼。看来想让她跟一个Grimm和平相处真的是不太容易。

Renard手里端着一杯花草茶——自从Sebastian来了他就跟咖啡因say goodbye，情报头子清除掉了他家里所有的咖啡——湿润的上唇在暖色的灯光下泛着柔光。“希望她没给你添麻烦。”

Nick习惯性地想要露出一个小太阳等级的灿烂笑容，扯动嘴角破损的伤口“嗷”地痛叫出声来。

纽伦堡珍珠笑得差点从那个小小的陶制花盆里摔出来，Renard皱着眉用指尖轻戳它肥厚的叶瓣。

Sebastian把医药箱拿过来放在矮几上，不过他是绝对不会帮Nick上药的。“我建议你先去洗个澡。”

待Nick顶着一头湿漉漉的头发出来，沙发上只剩下Renard和他身边的医药箱了。

“她还是没控制住？”Renard示意Nick脱掉身上的棉质T恤，一边打开箱子。

Nick乖乖光裸着上身走过去坐到Renard身前。“今天她可踹了我好几脚。这女人怎么这么凶。”

“她一向不喜欢Grimm。”Renard的语气带着笑意，手下的动作又轻又柔。“她遇到过的Grimm给她留下了不太好的印象。”

“我也算其中之一？”

“啊，或许。”

“希望我没有给你留下太糟的印象。”

Renard笑起来，示意Nick转过身。他低垂着眼睫将药水涂上Nick破损的嘴角，神色因为微笑而显得柔和。“到目前为止，我觉得你人还不错。”他结束自己手里的工作，再次细细打量Nick脸上的三五团青肿。“你若是能打动Adalind帮你调药，大概只需要一半的时日你这张俊脸就能恢复了。”

Nick拉住想要抽身去收拾医药箱的Renard，后者坐回原位疑惑地看着他。“嘿，我想说，谢谢你。”Renard疑惑更深了。“呃，你在我需要的时候收留我住在这里，告诉我关于兽灵的那些事情。这些真的对我来说——意义非常。”

“如果你想，随时可以搬回你自己的地方住。”Renard说。“我同样从你这里收集到关于兽灵的数据，这是一个对双方都有利的事，Nick。你不用觉得你欠了我多大的人情。”

“不不不，我并不是这个意思！我只是……我不知道该怎么说，Sean。只是——我很高兴你总是在这里。”Nick有些无措地站起来原地来回走了那么两三步。“好了，你别笑话我了，Sean。我真的很高兴能跟你成为朋友。”

“我也很高兴能拥有你这个朋友。”Renard站起身收好医药箱。“去睡吧，待会儿Baz妈咪会生气的。”

“嘿，我听到了！”Sebastian从二楼探出头来，手里还捏着一个手机。看来他正在二楼角落里窝着打电话——极其极其奇怪的习惯。“我那是为了你的身体健康着想！”

“继续打你的电话吧，Baz。我不说了。”Renard偷偷向着Nick眨眨眼睛。瞧吧，他就是这样。

Nick忍不住笑起来，扯着伤口又痛又麻。

“走吧，tiger，睡觉。”Renard伸个懒腰，肩颈的流畅线条一闪而过。

Nick恍惚间差点被从身边蹿过的孟加拉虎撞翻。这家伙什么时候跑出来的！？

那老虎轻蔑地看了他一眼，“他叫的是我，没叫你。”屁颠颠地跟在Renard身后进了主卧。

“晚安，Nick。”关门前，Renard回头道了声晚安。

Nick瞪着那道木门，手痒得不行。

“那家伙凭什么天天都陪Sean睡觉？”Turkey呜咽着围着Nick转了个圈。

“因为Sean不喜欢被一根湿漉漉的舌头舔得满脸是口水地醒来。”Nick充满恶意地对委屈的大狗说。“我早晚要把那家伙收拾得服服贴贴。”光是每天看着那家伙嚣张地窝在Renard怀里装猫已经足以燃起Grimm和狼犬满心邪火乱烧了。

殊不知黑魔法师已经在花园里开了盘口赌他何时驯服那头孟加拉虎好几天了。

“目前庄家赢得满钵满盆啊。”虎刺梅抱怨地说。“这个兽灵一族的Grimm一点都不争气，我都把去年冬天囤的肥料输光啦！”

蒲公英叽叽喳喳地笑，“输光啦！输光啦！”

“笑什么笑！你们输得比我还多！”虎刺梅没好气地戳了离它最近的蒲公英一下。

一整丛蒲公英全都嘤嘤嘤地哭起来。“真没用！真没用！讨厌的Grimm！”

其它的植物全都跟着数落起不给力的Grimm来，一时之间花园里好不热闹。

只有爬山虎依旧蜷缩着被Sebastian抚摸过的嫩枝陶醉在月光下。


	16. Chapter 16

兽灵一族将缺少灵质的人称之为凡子，将他们流放至曾经木灵一族领地最荒芜的北方之地自生自灭。

这些身体更加虚弱的凡子们被送至流放地的时候身上往往只带着三两件换洗衣裳，少量的食物，连在野外护身的武器都没有。他们皆是十二三岁，惊恐不已，满心绝望。

负责押运的皆是军人，铁血冷情，就像是一柄血气铮铮的屠刀。他们将这些残次品扔下，瞧也不瞧第二眼便绝尘而去，任由惊恐的哭号渐渐远去，眼睛都不会眨一下。

 

“真是糟了。”Nick学着Renard的样子揉弄Turkey毛茸茸的耳朵，“我一点也不想搬回去住，但是都在这儿白吃白住两个多月了……”

Turkey汪了一声，它也不想走啊。虽然现在每天跟Renard同床共枕的是那头可恶的老虎，但是Renard还是很喜欢自己的，揉揉耳朵拍拍脊背，有时候还会带自己去玩飞盘。而且，午后在蔷薇丛的花荫下午睡多么舒服啊~Renard家的花一年四季都开，只要他想。

Nick叹气，搂住Turkey的狗脖子，“快帮我想想办法，Turkey。”

“我有什么办法。我比你还想留下来。”Turkey蹭蹭Nick，连肉嘟嘟的狗耳朵都耷拉下来了。

而后起床吃早餐，看见嚣张的老虎两爪搭着Renard的肩膀，脑袋在抱着它的男人下颚蹭蹭蹭，换来对方一个从头顶到尾巴尖的抚摸，Turkey眼睛都红得滴血了。老虎金色的眼睛懒洋洋地扫过炸毛狗，转头又把脑袋蹭到Renard脖子去了，这下惹得Grimm也眼睛通红了。

我一定要揍死它！一人一犬咬牙切齿地想。

Renard仿佛丝毫没有察觉到这仨之间的暗流汹涌，揉揉狗耳朵，对着Nick笑得眼角弯弯，“早安。”

“早，早安。”Nick揉揉鼻尖，觉得自己好像脸红了。Turkey直接巴巴地蹭腿去了。

临上班前，Nick忍了又忍，还是告诉Renard觉得自己叨扰太久，该回家住了。

Renard一愣，笑着点点头，双手抓着老虎的两只前爪提起来，活像在玩猫，“要好好工作，嗯？”

没成想那没节操没下限没兽王自觉的孟加拉虎竟然真的学了一声猫叫，阴阳怪气地“喵~~~”一声。一屋子人都有种看到了销魂的波浪线从自己眼前淫荡地扭动而过的错觉。不过人家这付出是有回报的，Renard高挺的鼻子往前一凑，鼻尖就跟老虎湿漉漉的鼻尖凑在一起。“乖孩子。”

老虎被放到地上的时候脚都还是软的，要不是脸上毛多估计充血的脸要被看光了。Nick恶狠狠地把它收起来，开车上班去。

纽伦堡珍珠奶声奶气地说：“Sean，那个傻乎乎的大家伙要离开我们了吗？”

Renard给它浇水，挺喜欢Sebastian新换的小花盆。“他有自己的家，当然要回去。”

“我喜欢他住在这儿。”小东西有些难过地说。“他们不能搬过来住吗？”

“每个人都有自己的家，我们不能让人家为难，知道吗？”

“知道。”说虽然这么说，但是语气里又委屈又难过的让Renard好是心疼。

这株纽伦堡珍珠是Eric学着种的，送给他当礼物，没想到竟然栖息着木灵。它觉醒得太早，完全还只相当于人类没断奶的小婴儿，Renard决定让它长到成熟再问问它的意见是否要跟自己结契。一旦结契，小东西就失去了继续长大的机会，将保持结契时的状态直到Renard死亡，共赴黄泉。他不想让它过早被禁锢，便养在身边悉心照顾。

它是大家的宝贝，最是见不得让它难过。不过这一次，可能真要小宝贝难过了。Renard轻抚它小小的肥厚叶瓣，“他也不是永远不来了，我们可以邀请他来做客。”

小东西这才稍稍高兴了些。

Renard将它放到黑色魔法师身边，今天他想将剩下的两块石板翻译出来，没时间陪小东西玩。

黑色魔法师将自己的黑色叶瓣伸展开，把纽伦堡珍珠挡在自己的阴凉里。蔷薇花开出巨大的花朵，凑到它跟前唱着柔软甜美的歌。爬山虎原本心里巴不得Nick永远别再回来，可见小宝贝这么舍不得，心里立刻软了，伸出软枝陪它玩。

Nick下班过来吃晚饭，又跟Renard聊了会儿天，终是心怀不舍地回了自己家。满院子的植物都趴到篱笆边目送他离开。

“这就让他走了？”Sebastian似笑非笑地对Renard说，后者正坐在沙发上看书。

Renard挑眉，“难不成你要我将他留在这儿？”脚底下没有虎皮脚凳，不喜欢地毯。

“突然少两个人，还真有些不习惯。”苍白皮肤的青年给茶壶里掺入热水，意有所指地说。“下个星期该准备回去了。”

“对啊。”满院子的花盆子又要装整一遍。每季度都要这么折腾一次，想想也真够累的。正想着，Eric的电话就打过来了。

“该回家啦，Sean。”王子殿下甜腻腻地在电话里催。“新来的厨子煎牛排手艺一绝，还有刚从大表哥家里顺来的红酒。”

Renard忍不住笑。“那我可要尝尝。”


	17. Chapter 17

当出生的凡子日益增加。当送去流放之地的年轻人越来越多。当人口渐渐跟不上发展需要。当城镇开始成为废墟。

当曾经的荒芜之地渐渐出现生机。当凡子们找到了在这片沙砾遍地的地方生存的方法。当一个全新的部族渐渐兴起。

一方在阴影笼罩下醉生梦死，一方在朝不保夕的环境下艰难求生。

只有那方蓝色之眼，听遍欢歌哀哭，看尽兴衰生死。

 

“游泳？”现在的天气……

Nick忙摇头。“是室内的游泳馆。今天仅限警局的人用，要不要去？”

“我不是警局的人吧？”

“家属也行！”

“家属？”

Sebastian大笑起来，Nick闹了个大红脸。外头院子里已经笑翻天了，只不过Nick听不见。

“Sebastian，你要去吗？”Nick搔搔头，不好意思地问Sebastian。

“我今天有工作，就不陪你们去了。Sean，去玩玩吧。你最近几个月都没怎么出去活动，天天都忙着那些残片石板，对身体不好啊。”

“我的花盆……”

“那家公司都是熟练工啦，半天时间而已，我会帮你看着的。去玩吧去玩吧。”

这口气，跟老妈似的。Renard不高兴地瞪他，转过脸就看到Nick满脸期待地看着他。“啊，那就去吧。”

“太好了~今天我开车，吃过晚饭我送你回来。”

***

整个游泳馆冷冷清清，只有Hank一个人在泳池里欢腾。Nick一脚踩到好搭档的脑袋上，欢欢喜喜让对方喝了一大口水。“怎么就你一个人？”

Hank不客气地喷了Nick一脸水。“他们的女朋友们老婆们都不想这个时候来游泳啊。我孤家寡人一个，就不辜负馆方一片好心啦。你也一个人？”

“不是，我带了个朋友过来。”

正说着，Renard从更衣室的方向走过来。

“WOW，我还以为你带个辣妹，结果是疯婆子的男朋友？”对于Adalind当初虐遍警局无遗漏的战绩和只消露个面就镇住疯婆子的帅哥，Hank记忆深刻。“他怎么练的，身材这么好？”

“他才不是她男朋友。”Nick又踢了Hank一脚。“Sean还是单身。”

“噢，还是单身。”Hank学着Nick的语气说，灵敏地倒进水里躲过第三脚。

“Sean，这是Hank，我的搭档。”Nick语气热情地给二人作介绍。“Hank，这是Sean。”

“嗨~”Hank挥挥手。“我待会儿就要走了，你们好好玩。”

“很高兴认识你。”Renard做了两个伸展动作，动作轻巧地跳进水里。刚刚做了热身运动，现在下水感觉水温刚刚好。

Hank一看Renard也下了水，比个手势想要赛一场。Renard二话不说点头答应。

Nick眼巴巴地看着两个人像两只海豚一样在水里游远了，水花翻腾间看见Renard健壮的身体上一道伤疤，从右肩斜贯而下直达坐腰，狰狞丑陋就像一条蜈蚣。待Hank颇为不服气地带着“Sean Renard手下败将”的光环离开，Nick蹭过去，“Sean，你背上的伤……”

Renard转过身来，Nick嘴里没说完的话也顿住了——那道伤疤从左腰一直蜿蜒至腹部。“OMG……Sean！”他不由得伸手去抚摸那道伤痕，感到手下不平的伤痕，手都抖起来。“这……”

“只是旧伤。”Renard握住他的手，不让他继续碰触那道伤痕。“很多年以前了。”他向着Grimm微笑，眼睛里看不到丝毫的阴影。

Nick反握住Renard的手，“这是谁干的？”他是皇室，是受宠爱的王子，谁能够给他造成这样致命的伤口？！

“已经没事了。那些人都已经付出了代价。”Renard语带安抚，“好了，别为这些陈年旧事费神。赛一场？”

Nick颇有些心神不宁的样子，尽力追赶也只是没Hank那么输得难看。前方在水波里随着肌理扭动的伤疤扎得他眼疼心疼。

待吃过晚饭——泰国菜，味道还不错——Nick送Renard回家之后终是忍不住问了Sebastian。

“Sean没告诉你？”Sebastian温和地反问。

Nick愁眉苦脸地说。“他只说是很多年前的旧伤，让我不用担心。可我……”

“确实是很多年之前的事情了。那个时候Sean刚11岁的样子。”Sebastian依然笑得温和，“听说是几个Grimm。幸好陛下和殿下赶得及时，不然后果真是不堪设想。这件事你不要放在心上，虽然Sean因为这件事对Grimm有些排斥，不过这并未影响你们之间的来往不是吗？”

“那几个Grimm……”

“虽然Sean最终获救，但是同行的一位夫人和几位侍从都未能幸免，所以……你会介意吗？”Sebastian笑得越来越温柔，就好像下一秒钟他的衬衣袖口里就能飞出来一把匕首。

Nick突然明白为什么刚开始的时候Renard对他的接近那么排斥。“这件事，就当我没问过你，请你不要让Sean知道，好吗？”

“当然。我并不想让Sean为了这件事情烦恼。”Sebastian的表情终于没那么令人毛骨悚然，“祝你好梦，Nick。”

“晚安。”

Sebastian关上门。

Nick站在院子里抬头，看见Renard的房间亮起了灯，将孟加拉虎放出来。不用人交代，那袖珍老虎动作熟练地爬上窗台挠开了Renard的窗户。

Renard惊讶地将老虎捞进怀里，看见Nick还站在自家院子里，便笑着向他挥挥手，然后才关上窗户拉紧窗帘。

Nick又看了一会儿，这才开车离开。

“我就说吧，好男人。”郁金香说。

“Sean也是好男人！”虎刺梅不服气。“Sean才是最好的！”

蔷薇颇为无力地说，“Sean当然是最好的。但是我们需要一个兽灵族的人。这个Nick虽然是Grimm，但是人品很好，实力也不差——”

“谁说实力不差了，连头蠢老虎都治不住。”爬山虎没好气地说。“还是Baz最好。”

“你觉得Sean的木灵血统曝光之后那些死老头们会答应他跟Sebastian凑一对？他们一定会逼着Sean跟一个兽灵族的结婚！”蔷薇的语气里火星四溅。“你们想想看那几个死老头手里抓着的几个兽灵族，一个比一个恶心，相比之下这只野生兽灵族虽然是个Grimm，但是其他条件真是S级了。”

“啊，我可怜的Sean。要是Eric殿下也具有灵质该多好，妥妥的SSS级男友啊。”虎刺梅酥软地说，她一直是Eric资深粉，虽然程度不如五叶爬山虎对Sebastian那么疯狂，不过程度也够脑残了。

蔷薇直接炸毛了，她目前是亲Grimm派。“你白痴吗？Eric殿下和Sean是同父异母的亲兄弟，你想让他们近亲结婚？！”

虎刺梅嘤嘤嘤地缩到自己的盆子里不说话了。

黑魔法师这才清清嗓子。“Grimm一赔二，呆头狼一赔八，老鲶鱼一赔十，Sebastian一赔二十。”一阵窸窸窣窣之后。“喂，你们全都压Grimm啊？”

“这次一定让你赔光光！”吊兰阴森森地说。

蒲公英叽叽喳喳地跟着闹，“输光光！输光光！Grimm必胜！Grimm必胜！”

洋槐树发出一阵沉闷的声响，也将自己的一片叶子扔给黑色魔法师，“Grimm，一年份。”

花园里静了好一阵，然后爆发出一阵惊天的尖叫声。“啊啊啊啊啊！爷爷您也押Grimm？！快快快，我要多压一倍！”

洋槐树面对黑色魔法师欲哭无泪的模样笑而不语，静立于夜色中继续扮深沉。


	18. Chapter 18

他们非常强悍。而他尚且稚嫩。

女人和男人们拼了命地保护他，因为他血管里奔涌着的鲜血。不属于自己的鲜血沾染他的皮肤，温热而粘稠，散发着厚重的腥甜味。那些残缺的属于人类的肢体挡在他和行凶者之间，筑成一道脆弱不堪的盾。金发的小女孩尖声地哭叫，红艳的嘴唇似是樱桃，似是鲜血。

“答应我，答应我！”年长的女人曾经雍容的面容满是碎肉渣和血痕，她纤长的手指扣紧了他的手臂，他的皮肤和肌肉感受到过大的力量，传导而来的疼痛感宛若骨裂。

他慌乱地点头，将满脸鼻涕泪痕的小女巫挡在身后，看着那位母亲猛然转身，挡在两个幼崽前方。她的身躯应是柔软的，带着属于女性的馨香还有母亲的温暖。然而当她变得破碎，却与其他散落在地上的残肢别无二致。

活着的躯体被利刃洞穿和切割的感受令人厌恶。他已经被恐惧充满，分辨不出被他人体温所温热的锋刃与自己碎裂骨头的区别。就只是疼痛，充斥着他的每一寸神经。他被劈开了，他感觉到了自己的血，跟其他人一样温热。

死亡的嘴唇是如此冰凉，然而又是如此温柔。他无力地躲避那双嘴唇的亲吻，然而那亲吻无处不在。

 

“你做噩梦了，Sean。”Eric轻触他沾染一层薄汗的额头，担忧地亲吻。“你已经很多年没有梦到那个时候的情景了。什么事令你想起了那段令人厌恶的日子？”

Renard疲惫地靠在床头厚厚的软垫上，他感到伤疤在火烧火燎地痛，心里却深知只是心理上在痛。“父亲呢？”

“他来的时候你还在睡，这会儿已经被绑上飞机去履行国王义务了。”Eric亲手拧来暖热的毛巾，一下一下擦拭他汗湿的皮肤，然后喂下温水，而后是一勺一勺的粥。“你先休息，医生一会儿就到。”

“什么医生？”

“心理医生。”

“不，他们根本帮不上忙。”Renard往被窝里蹭动，“我们已经试过了，Eric。那根本没用。”

Eric为他掖掖被角，皱着眉显然很生气。“不要逞强，Sean。”

“我不是逞强，Eric。我必须克服这一切。不然，噩梦会永远存在。”

Renard很快便再一次睡着了。他深深地陷入柔软的床铺里，想念怀里失去的毛茸茸的温度。

“请医生回去吧。”Eric示意侍从下去，独自坐在床边陪伴他再一次陷入不安稳的睡眠的弟弟。

一切都将被治愈。不是因为时间，而是因为人心。

***

Renard已经离开了半个月了。没有了那些郁郁葱葱不分四季的植物，他的花园一片荒芜的景象。他的邻居已经对此习以为常。

Nick带着Turkey时常路过这里，希冀着哪天能看到花园里再一次充满植物的馨香，敲开那扇令他满心欢喜的木门，那个高大的男人对着他笑，怀里抱着他那不肯驯服的孟加拉虎。

“真是糟糕透了，Turkey。越是见不到他，就越是想念他。”

“你应该在见到他的第一秒钟冲上去，抱紧他，告诉他你爱他。”Turkey说。“还要用你要命的嘴巴亲吻他，用你的舌头舔遍他的皮肤和肌肉。他会爱死你的。”

Nick拍了巨大的狗头一掌。“他会把我揍死。你明白为什么他总是让那头老虎陪他而不愿意选你吗？就是因为这个。”

“哼。”Turkey甩过头不愿意搭理他了。


	19. Chapter 19

古堡的地面是冰冷的，即使泼洒了满地的热血也不能改变这一现实。他身裹来自他人和自己的鲜血倒在坚硬的地面上，感到自己真的被剖开了。穿着皮靴的男人停在他跟前，他只能看见那双已经被血液沾满的靴子在血泊里溅起血花，沾湿了自己的眼睫。

“那个女娃呢？”他听见那男人问。

另一个男人说，“不知道那小婊子躲哪儿去了。你脚底下那个死没死？拖起来问问。”

一阵衣料的摩擦声，一直带着厚茧的打手揪住他的头发将他从地上半拖起来，他感到自己马上就要断气了，但是巫族的特质让他在几乎快被劈成两半的情况下仍保有呼吸。

“跟你一起的小女巫躲到哪儿去了？快说！说出来，我给你个痛快。不然……”那只铁箍般的手紧扣着他的咽喉，另有一只手摸上了他胸口的破口，然后伸了一根指头进去。

他感到自己从喉管里吐出血沫，剧痛和死亡突然纠缠一起化作一柄钝剑，割得他神魂俱碎。他宁愿死也不想再继续承受这样的疼痛。

“真是烂贱命的东西，竟然这样都还不死。”

迷糊间，他听到有人这样说，然后，仁慈的黑暗终于拥抱了他。

 

Renard行走在城堡里，脚下铺着厚厚的地毯，但是他仍能感受到森冷的寒意。这些都是幼时梦魇带来的影响，他心里明白却有些无力抵抗。伤疤在烧灼，似乎就要从皮肉上再一次撕裂开，流出渐渐冷去的血液。这些都是幻觉。他告诉自己，一步一步坚定地前进。

心理医生在那间色泽柔和的治疗室里等着他。

心里苦笑，面上却无比淡然。Renard在众人的担忧中终是没能靠自己的力量战胜曾经的梦魇，他接受了那个心理医生，却发现对方晶亮瞳仁下蛰伏的黑暗更加难以探触深浅。

“下午好，Sean。”医生已经泡好了红茶。他身上总是缠绕着一股隐约的香味，那应该是别的人留在他身上的气味。Renard总会由这气味联想到一双绿色猫眼，柔软的卷发，温暖的壁炉，活泼的小狗。

“下午好，医生。”

“昨天晚上睡得好吗？”

“依然是梦。”

“梦里面有什么？”

“冰冷的石头，黏稠的血液，被劈开的躯体，还有——疼痛。”他克制住自己想要扶握住手臂的冲通，“腥臭的皮靴踩踏在血泊里，溅起的血花粘在我脸上令人作呕。那双手掐着我的喉咙，我——挣不开。”

对面的男人平静地微笑，眼角柔和地弯曲着。不过仅仅一周，Renard已经会向他毫无保留地讲述自己的梦境。但是，他想要的程度还不够。他明白，他也明白。

第二日，Eric便安排Renard搬到别墅去住。那里位于森林的边缘，环境幽静，装修得精致温馨。他一路上一直紧紧握着Renard的手，语气中自责不已。“我太疏忽了，竟然没想到城堡的问题。Sean，Lecter医生会一起过来。”

对这安排，Renard内心苦笑。他并不是什么柔弱易碎的人，但是Eric展示出的关爱令他无法开口回绝。“不用这么担心，Eric，我已经好多了。”

“在你彻底好起来之前，我再也不会放你一个人到外面乱跑了。那什么劳什子的研究也暂时别管了，好好休养。我没法一直陪着你，但是我的私人电话随时等着你打过来，嗯？”

Renard无奈地点点头。

Eric将他送进别墅，从上到下将里里外外查看了一遍，又再三叮嘱，这才依依不舍地走了。最近他很忙，但是具体忙些什么一个字都没说。Sebastian也许久不见人影。

Renard有些疲惫地转身，“真是麻烦你了，医生。”

“就当是度假，Sean。容我向你介绍，这是Will Graham。”医生侧过身，他身后的男人显露出来。翠绿的猫眼，柔软的卷发，淡色的嘴唇，笑起来的样子暖软而又无害。“Will，这是Sean Renard。”

Renard跟他握了握手，因为靠得近了，那股曾在医生身上闻到的气味分外明晰。

“我们就住在旁边。”医生说，“那么，我们先告辞了。”他自然地揽过男人，两个人慢慢走回旁边的屋子。几条狗模样欢快地跟在他们身边，却没有任何一条发出吵闹声。

“啊，差点忘了。请到我们这儿来吃饭，您的哥哥希望我能看顾好您的身体。”关上门前，医生笑着对他说。

Renard笑着应允。“好的，医生。谢谢。”他想念吵闹的植物们，但是他现在的花园里一片安静。


	20. Chapter 20

那老虎在密林中穿行。它正值壮年身强体健，行走于林间树梢如履平地。它是此间的王者，亮丽的皮毛下是紧实流畅的肌肉，一举一动皆是美感，致命的爆发力隐藏在它的每一寸皮肉之下。它的齿尖栖息着死神，而它却是万物之神引以为傲的活物。

老虎无声地移动，它肉掌下的的密林承受着它，担负着它，深爱着它。

 

他的情况确实在好转，但是内心的空虚感与日俱增。有时候他会跟着Will去森林里消磨时间，后者是个钓鱼好手，可以在水边一呆就是一整天；有时候他会和Lectern医生呆在厨房里，这个对生活品质要求颇高的男人对待食物更是挑剔得令人咋舌；有时候他只是呆在自己的屋里，纽伦堡珍珠稚嫩的声音令他感到一丝平静。

在确定Renard不再噩梦连连之后，医生和Will带着那一大群狗暂时离开了。这是他与Eric的协议之一，度假。

女佣就像田螺姑娘，她打扫房间准备食物，Renard却跟她碰不上面。Sebastian一旦有时间就会到这里来陪他，但是他实在是太忙了。所以大多数时候，Renard都一个人。他深入森林深处，就像他梦里的老虎一样在植物的爱宠下来去自如。

他感到寂寞。继续发展下去，Lecter医生或许真将得偿所愿。

Renard用过晚餐，坐在灯下阅读Sebastian给他带来的一本书。今晚又是他一个人。当箭矢破空而来，险险擦过他的耳垂深深钉入对面的木墙，危险的味道在湿润的空气中炸开。

Grimm。

Renard手中没有武器，他握紧了拳头，隐晦的光在他拳头里闪烁。

七八个Grimm冲进来，将他围在中间，手里拿着各种各样的武器。当首的男人头发已经花白，目光灼灼地瞪着Renard，恨意流露无遗。“就是他。”他对旁边的黑发女人说。

那瘦削的女人皱着眉头，薄薄的嘴唇绷成一条线。“Sean Renard？”

“是我。”Renard说。“不知各位找我有什么事？”

“你们杀了Steam他们。”

“据我所知，我从出生到现在，还没杀过人。”

“你确实没亲自动手。是你的父亲和兄弟干的——为了你干的。”女人干巴巴地说。

Renard嗤笑一声。“我没听错的话，夫人，您说的是那个罪犯。”

“住口！”另一个栗色头发的Grimm怒吼。“下贱的东西，再侮蔑他们一句我就拔了你的舌头！”

黑发女人面色不愉地拦住栗发Grimm。“冷静。”她又转过头来，“我现在不想杀你，你最好乖乖合作。”

“你们想利用我引出我的兄弟？”Renard冷笑。“我可没打算束手就擒。”

“我也没想过你会乖乖听话。不过没关系，我们可以打断你的手脚，卸掉你的下巴。到时候，可以就由不得你了。”话音未落，黑发女人当先攻来。她手里握着一柄匕首，腰里还有一柄手枪——谢天谢地他们想活捉他，所以还没打算对他使枪。

其他的Grimm见她进攻，立刻扑上来，手下招招发狠，掀翻了桌子砸毁了地灯。

Renard不想轻易暴露自己木灵的身份。虽然他不确定这些Grimm是否对灵质有所了解，他不能轻易冒险。他身手敏捷，在Grimm们的围攻中狡猾地游走，活像一条滑不溜丢的泥鳅。这些人能够进到他的屋子，说明Eric之前安排的保镖都已经没了命，但是他明白这些皇室保镖的习性，Eric那边很快就会知道他这里出事了。他只需要坚持到Eric增派的后援赶到这里。

然而Grimm们耐心地与他缠斗，消耗他的体力。他们不用会造成致命伤的武器，互相之间配合颇为默契，攻守相合进退互补，将每一条逃跑的路都堵得死死的。

他们都在互相拖时间。Renard暗想，这不对，他们应该速战速决而不是跟他在这里拖延，难道……

“你想的没错，不会有谁来帮你。”花白头发的Grimm冷笑着说。“乖乖投降才是明智之举。”

Renard闪过明晃晃的刀刃，躲过呼啸而来的铁棍，利用反倒的桌子挡开同时飞过来两支羽箭，被黑发女人一刀划破右手臂，鲜血立刻淌了出来，濡湿了衣裳。

其他Grimm见他终于受伤，攻击随即剧烈起来。他们不在乎他是否肉体完整，他们只需要他活着。

一旦受伤，Renard的行动便渐渐迟缓下来。失血令他的体力加速流失，增多的伤口和更多的失血令他头晕目眩。当他再一次翻滚着险险躲开砸下的铁棍，没能及时躲开敲向他双腿的铁锤。

“啊！！”剧痛令他惨叫出声，冷汗立刻爬满他的额头。他动不了了。

四周密集的攻击立刻停了下来，气喘吁吁的Grimm们戒备地围上来，他们俯视他的眼神就像屠夫漠然地看着即将被屠宰的牲畜。Renard感到身上的伤疤也随着腿上的伤火燎一般疼痛起来，曾经被劈开、被搅弄内脏的痛苦再一次袭来。这一次，没有为他而死的人们堆积的碎肢，他心头莫名地感到松了一口气。

黑发的女人用脚尖踢了踢他受伤的腿。尖锐的疼痛告诉他，他很有可能骨折了。“你逃不掉了，王子。”她对他说，语气里充满了冰冷的嘲讽。

Renard疼得满头大汗，汗水沾湿了他的睫毛，刺激着他的眼球。他喘着粗气，模糊的视线中仿佛看见Nick冷冷地看着自己。

“Sean……”纽伦堡珍珠吓得发抖的声音隐隐约约地传来，这孩子显然被吓坏了，语调里带着厚重的哭腔。

这令Renard心里一阵抽紧。不，这孩子不能出事。他艰难地转动僵硬的头颅，看见纽伦堡珍珠已经被摔在地上，Sebastian挑选的小小花盆已经被摔碎，里面的泥土洒了一地。它的一些小叶瓣已经彻底被碾坏了。

噢，天呐。它一定很疼！

似乎知道Renard已经看见了自己，纽伦堡珍珠哇地一声哭出来。“我好害怕，Sean……好痛……”它自从有意识以来一直被所有的人和植物捧在手心里——Renard宠爱它就像宠爱一个小公主，走哪儿都带着它精心照料，Eric他们都知道Renard极为喜爱这株可爱的多肉植物，均是对它极为照顾。植物们更是将它视作大家的小宝贝，花尽了一切心思让它快快乐乐——哪里遭遇过这些磨难。它哭得哽哽咽咽，被踩碎了一半的几片叶瓣轻微地颤抖着，痛得它哭声都变调了。

Renard强忍疼痛，调动自己体内的灵质安抚纽伦堡珍珠惊恐的情绪。Grimm们绝对不会一直呆在这儿，这里不安全。他们一定会挟持自己转移藏匿地点，然后设下埋伏等候Eric落入陷阱。只要他们离开了，纽伦堡珍珠就安全了。Sebastian一定会亲自来这里探查情况，他看到它就会将它带回去好好照料。

似乎看到Renard有些走神，半靠在扶正了的餐桌边，穿得就像一个流浪汉般的中年Grimm骂骂咧咧地走过来，狠狠地踹了Renard几脚，见脚下的男人颤抖着蜷缩成一团，又骂骂咧咧地退回去靠在远处。他脏兮兮的鞋子一步一步踩过狼藉的地板，在Renard痛苦的抽搐声中碾碎了纽伦堡珍珠稚嫩的身躯。

Renard原本打算假装被俘，暂时不要暴露自己木灵血脉的身份。但是纽伦堡珍珠被踩碎时发出的惊恐尖叫声令他彻底抛弃了所有的顾虑。他满脑子充斥着纽伦堡珍珠被一脚踩碎的那一幕，那株可爱的尚未长成的小东西总是陪着他，用软软糯糯的甜蜜声音跟他说话，最能安抚他烦恼的情绪，所以他最是宠爱它，走哪儿都一定会带着它。然而他的宠爱却成了它死亡的原因。如果这次他把它留在了城堡里……

恨意和愤怒烧红了Renard的眼睛。暴虐的杀意从他的身体里浸出来，整片森林都感受到了他心里的愤恨。植物们静默无声，而它们跟随Renard散发出来的杀意惊醒了栖息在此的动物。鸟儿们惊叫着飞上了夜空，地上的动物们纷纷奔逃。

Grimm们显然被突如其来的巨大嘈杂声惊了。“带上他立刻离开这里。这片森林不太对劲。”黑发的女人说。

有人伸手要将Renard拖起来，一根粗壮的布满利刺的藤蔓不知从何处突然出现，将他抽飞，狠狠撞在墙上。仅仅是一瞬间，无数的藤蔓和枝桠从四面八方冒出来，甚至冲破了屋顶。它们带着尖锐的刺，锋利的锯齿，令人迷惑的香气。叶片割破他们的肌肉，树枝戳破他们的皮肤，藤蔓绞紧他们的躯体，但是，这一切都不致命——他想要折磨他们。

有肥厚的花瓣和叶片将Renard包覆住，托着他坐起来，高高在上地升至空中。闪烁不明的光线中，他脸上出现了可怖的痕迹。

“他是男巫！”有谁尖叫了一声，换来Renard一声冷笑。

Grimm们在暴动的植株中艰难地躲避来自四面八方的攻击，但是空气中越来越浓郁的香味令他们头脑发晕，动作愈发迟缓。

“我们不能留在这里！离开森林到公路上去！”黑发女人大声地警告，然后当先向着破破烂烂的木墙外冲去。

只有两三个Grimm跟上了她，其他的人都已经被藤蔓绑了个结实，一动也不能动了。他们拼了命地奔跑，却发现就像撞了鬼似得又回到了那栋屋子。

一株伫立在夜色中的巨大银杉仿若直入天际；攀附在银杉树干上的无数植物绽放出七彩斑斓的花朵；藤蔓从树干上垂下来，几个了无生气的躯体挂在其间一动不动，鲜血滴滴答答地沿着藤蔓滴落下来，淋湿了隆起的树根上色泽艳丽的一丛毒蘑菇；苔藓微微地鼓动着，就像呼吸一般。Renard被一朵巨大的蔷薇托着，刀削般的脸上唯有那双眼睛带着生气，里面却只燃烧着痛恨和杀意。

“你们逃不掉的。”Renard冷冷地说。“准备好陪葬了吗？”

仅存的几个Grimm都有些颤抖。他们杀过无数的wesen，却从未遇到过这样可怖的。Sean Renard到底是个什么男巫，竟然有着如此强悍可怕的巫术！但是为什么在一开始他选择隐藏实力呢？那一锤可是砸断了他的腿骨，一不小心就会落下终身的伤残。

黑发女人咽了咽口水，她显然已经不年轻了，经验丰富冷静沉着。她一边防御着可能袭来的攻击一边细细打量着仿若妖魔的男巫。“看来，我们今天是逃不掉了。”

她身后的Grimm走上前来，与她站作一排。“大不了拼个鱼死网破！”

Renard冷笑一声，数不尽的树根破土而出，仅是这一击便将仅存的三个Grimm一举擒获。“你们根本没有胜算，Grimm。”他让藤蔓将那个黑发女人吊至半空，与自己平行。“我原本并不想对付别的Grimm。原本Steam那几个渣滓死了，我也就罢了。可是你们不该再来招惹我，还害死了我的纽伦堡珍珠。”说话间，数根藤蔓悄无声息地伸过来，它们的尖端锋利无比，泛着紫色的光。

“放开她！”下方的Grimm怒吼着。

Renard充耳不闻，他端详着黑发女人的脸，越看越觉得眼熟。但是他并不打算放过她。意念一动，藤蔓便破空扎向她，速度极快，甚至在空气中发出嗖嗖的声响。

“Sean！住手！那是我妈妈！”

藤蔓猛地停下，距离黑发女人不过分毫之距，她的皮肤已经因为迫近的危险泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。在他们下方，年轻的Grimm飞奔而来，他奔跑的方向上，丛生的藤蔓和枝桠流水一般退开，令他畅通无阻。

黑发女人和Renard吃惊地看向他。

“Nicky？！”

“Nick！？”


	21. Chapter 21

Lecter医生就算是身处密林之中也表现得坐在餐厅里一样。他坐在粗壮的树枝上，毫不在意那树皮上覆盖的厚厚苔藓会不会弄脏自己的衣裳。

Renard坐在他对面，两个人所身处的巨木之间隔着一条潺潺小溪。那溪水叮咚跳跃，听上去就像虎刺梅和蔷薇在每年春天的时候会合唱的小调，悦耳动人。

“你看上去有些忧伤。”医生说。他性感的嘴唇微微勾起，骨节分明的双手在膝上交叉而握。

Renard说了句什么，惹得对面的男人笑起来。

“噢，Sean。你只是需要时间。”

Renard又说了什么，还摇了摇头。

医生向后靠到树干上，看上去闲适随意。“听听这溪流的声音，Sean。它对着我歌唱，岂不都是因为你？”

“我不曾要求它如此。”Renard说。他感到有些疑惑。

“你确实不曾对它开口，但它所做的一切都是来自于你的意愿。”

Renard沉默了。那溪水欢快地流淌，越过圆润石块的小小突起，溅起轻盈的水花。森林因为这流水而生机盎然充满绿色。但是这森林里再无其他声音，没有飞鸟的清鸣，没有动物的低吼，甚至连风吹过树梢的沙沙声响都听不到。他只能听见那流水的声音，还有医生几不可闻的呼吸声。

“Sean，我不可能一直陪你在这儿等。”不知过了多久，医生的声音再一次响起。

“等什么？”

医生不说话，他只是微笑。

森林里突然传来一声虎啸。那森林的宠儿在重重绿意中现身，油亮的皮毛下显露出随着身体动作而变化的优美曲线是那么醉人心神。老虎金色的眼睛看着Renard，它别无他顾，一步步直奔着他而来。

当那头猛兽跃上Renard所在的树枝，Lecter医生发出一声长长的充满了惋惜意味的叹息。“再见，Sean。”

那条欢唱不息的溪流随着话音的落下而消失。植被占领了那条水带，这天地间只剩下了绿色，还有铺天盖地的绿色中美丽的猛兽。

 

“我们出不去！”Sebastian摇下车窗向四周看了看。他们沿着公路行驶了十多分钟，最终又回到了已成废墟的别墅。“森林在妨碍我们！”

“那我们该怎么办？Sean需要去医院！”Nick焦急地说。Renard躺在座椅上，头枕着他的大腿，额头上的冷汗不停地往外冒。他一遍一遍的擦，昏迷的男人已经开始发烧。“他发烧了！”

坐在副驾的Sebastian让司机停下车，不知从哪儿翻出来一个医疗箱，“里面有冰袋，先凑合。我下车看看。”

Nick感激地接过来，然后将注意力整个放到Renard身上。他安静地躺在自己腿上，光裸的身体上盖着柔软的毯子，隐隐的药味从毯子下面透出来，混杂着丝丝的血腥气息。为什么自己的母亲会跟其他的Grimm一起千里迢迢跑到欧洲，就为了对付Renard？想起被关押在后面车子里的自家母亲，Nick心里不知道该生气还是该难过。她伤害了自己最重视的人。

“我们得让Sean醒过来。”Sebastian从外面回来。“他的银杉还在那儿，它不放我们走。”

“什么？什么银杉？”Nick从车窗看出去，那株高耸的银杉傲然屹立，他从未见过如此高大美丽的树木，仿若支撑起了天地一般。

“先离开这里再说，你快把Sean弄醒！再被困在这儿后果不堪设想。”Sebastian皱着眉头说。

Nick看着Renard惨白的脸色，颤着手轻拍。“Sean？快醒醒。Sean……”

过了好一阵，Renard才睁开眼睛。他的神色一片茫然，看着Nick的眼神没有焦距。

“Sean？”Nick小心翼翼地叫他。

男人复又闭上眼睛，发出沉重的喘息声。“Baz，Adalind在哪儿？”

“Sean？”Nick不安极了，不由将手掌贴上Renard的脸颊。

“Nick？”Renard似乎有那么一瞬间的僵硬。他转动头颅，看向前座。

Sebastian正担忧不已地转过头看着他们。“你的银杉还在那儿站着呢，它控制了森林，我们跟本出不去。”

闻言，Renard嘴角勾起一个平和的笑容。“它只是担心我。回去吧，我想我的腿需要打石膏。”

Sebastian立刻示意司机开车。

Nick又看了看窗外，那株银杉已经消失了。“那——是什么？”

Renard软绵绵地说，“那是我的木灵，就跟你的兽灵一样。”然后，他再一次闭上眼睛，陷入昏迷。

车队顺利驶离，向着城堡疾驰而去。


	22. Chapter 22

Will时常会去森林里的溪边钓鱼。现在的天气，水边总是更湿冷一些的，但是这个男人对此毫不在意，顺带的Renard也不觉得冷了。他们戴着毛线织的帽子和手套，羊绒的围巾，靴子里有着绒毛，还有揣在兜里的小瓶的酒。

“有人说，鱼是因为爱上了渔夫，所以心甘情愿咬饵上钩。事实上，我们只是单纯的猎人和猎物的关系。渔夫用香美的诱饵伪装鱼钩，将鱼诱骗到手。鱼禁受不住诱惑，被鱼钩刺穿难以逃脱。”

Renard看着他，分辨不清谁是渔夫，谁是鱼。

渔夫依赖鱼以存活，然而他依赖的方式是剥夺它的生命和肉体。

 

“他当然不能见Sean！关起来！”Eric怒气冲冲地说，话音未落人已经转身进了房间跟他老爹一起围着Renard嗷嗷嗷去了，完全无视Nick本人就站在他对面的事实。

Sebastian对Nick说，“你该庆幸陛下现在正忙着关心Sean的伤势。不然他会自己脱了西装来揍你。”

“……”Nick心塞不已。

Sebastian微笑起来。“我觉得既然殿下要求把你关起来，那你就跟你母亲关在一处好了。我相信你们久别重逢，应该有很多话要说。”挥挥手，一个五大三粗的大汉还算客气地带着他往外头走去。

Nick一边走一边回头看。Sebastian一直站在门口笑眯眯地看着他，那视线刺着他的后背搞得他心里直发毛。

Kelly并没有被关在地牢里，她所在的房间就像是用来招待客人的小套房，卧室、盥洗室和小客厅布置得干净舒适。当然别的Grimm可就没了这个待遇，Sebastian将他们全扔进了地下室的地牢里，顺便利用他们威胁Kelly不准逃跑。“您逃跑一天我就杀一个，请您慎重考虑，夫人。”附赠一个标准的八颗牙微笑。

许久未见的母子俩毫无久别重逢的感人氛围，Kelly坚持认为Nick被Renard那个肮脏的男巫迷惑了，需要好好来一场反洗脑；而Nick觉得自己的母亲轻信谣言，戴着有色眼镜看待Renard，把一个可怜的受害人错当成了加害者。两个Grimm从按耐着性子尝试沟通变成了火药味十足的争论，没多久就晋级到了大声争吵，吵了许久没吵出个结论干脆大打出手。当妈的觉得Nick这个儿子实在是欠教训，揍他没商量。做儿子的坚定立场不动摇，面对Kelly毫不留情的拳脚各种躲闪招架——毕竟身为儿子不可能打自己的亲妈对不对？

套房里面打得乒乒乓乓颇为热闹，甚至好几次有什么重物砸到了门板上。守在门外的大汉们默默地互相龇了龇獠牙。

晚上的时候Sebastian过来探情况，看着如暴风过境般惨景的小客厅面色不改地吩咐更换家具。

Nick巴巴地眨着狗狗眼凑上去。“Sean怎么样了？”Kelly瞧着他那样儿不由得直喷气——没出息的傻儿子！

“伤都已经处理好了，现在正在休息。他失血比较严重，而且消耗过大，需要休养。”Sebastian冷淡地说。“别想了，近期你都无法见到他。我可以看在你的面子上让Burkhardt夫人不被关进地牢，却没办法送你去见Sean。”

闻言，Nick整个人都蒙上了一层灰蒙蒙的怨念。“因为我是Grimm，所以Sean的父亲和哥哥都认为我是一个危险分子？”

“这只是一个方面。另一个原因嘛——”Sebastian看了看面色发黑的Kelly。“这让他们很难相信你接近Sean没有别的企图。”

“好吧，我知道了。但是我必须知道Sean的情况。我实在是太担心了！他那天……”

“Shr——我会每天告诉你他的状况，但这已经是极限。一旦殿下回过神来，就会专注于好好招待你们这群伤害了皇室珍宝的Grimm。我认为你更应该关心你的同类们。”Sebastian微笑着说，“至于陛下，他会更乐意折磨你们。因为这次事件暴露了Sean的身份，理事会已经找上门来了，逼我们把Sean和他们手里的兽灵送做堆。这是我们最不想看到的，多亏你们，真是把Sean逼进了死路。”

“你别说了！”Kelly看着儿子越来越苍白的脸色，心里始终是不忍的，不由开口喝止Sebastian继续刺激Nick。“别说得好像你们都是受害者一样！你们的手上也沾满了Grimm的鲜血！Steam他们都是被你们杀的，对此你又有什么好说？”

“我没兴趣就几个杀人犯的事情跟你们浪费时间。我只是以Nick朋友的身份过来告诉他Sean的一些情况。”Sebastian保持着彬彬有礼的态度。“Nick，我想Sean会需要你的那头老虎，让它跟我走吧。”

Nick有些为难地扰扰头。“它对我妈妈，呃，不太友好。我不太敢放它出来。”

屋里的三个人都想起了那天晚上Turkey和孟加拉虎齐齐护在Sean的面前，对着Kelly龇牙低吼的场景。Kelly不由得继续拉长了脸嘴角抽动。

“你可以告诉它，乖乖听话，我带它去陪Sean。”

Nick绷着脸把孟加拉虎放出来，那不要脸的森林之王根本当Kelly不存在，一个劲的围着Sebastian打转，巴不得立刻就能到Sean的身边去。

“Nick！这是怎么回事？！”这头如此巨大的老虎是怎么突然出现的？难道Nick不是将它养在森林中的吗？！Kelly满脸震惊地问儿子。

Sebastian看了Nick一眼，就带着孟加拉虎走了，留下Nick应付他即将再次爆炸的母亲。


	23. Chapter 23

木灵一族的人不相信轮回之说。但是他们相信生命延续。

当兽灵一族屠戮殆尽他们的生命，他们亦是成为了这天地延续的一部分。那些被啃食的躯体，腐化的残渣，焚烧的灰烬，终于成为他们回归本源的途径。

 

腿上打着石膏，身上绑着绷带，那道陈旧的伤疤一直在隐隐作痛，一度盖过身上的道道新伤。Renard整个人都软绵绵的，任由那几个没见过的侍从服侍他。他们的动作都轻巧小心，熟知Renard的喜好，总能将他需要的送到他跟前。

Lecter医生过来探视过，带着恰到好处的关心和歉意。他与Will并未久留，说了几句话便离去。倒是Will难得轻声对Renard说，“你的老虎，终于来了。”

Sebastian带来了孟加拉虎，脸色怪异地看见Sean任由那几个男人服侍。老虎在他脚边威胁地低吼，连尾巴上的毛都根根立起。“请你们先出去吧。”

那几个人放下手里正在做的事，依次离开，其中一个不忘给Renard掖了掖被角。

“怎么了？”Renard感到很奇怪。Sebastian不需要对侍从说请。但是他说了。

老虎蹭上床，蜷在Renard腿边活像一团毛线球。

“你就这么让他们靠近你？”

“他们不是侍从吗？”

“……”Sebastian感到很无力。“他们是理事会掌控的那几个兽灵。”

“……”

房间里一时只能听见老虎呼噜呼噜的声音。Renard有些僵硬地在它头上揉弄一阵。“我丝毫没有感觉到他们身上有兽灵的灵质。”

“一定是理事会那群老不死的在他们身上动了手脚。不过我看不出来你对他们感到排斥。”

“我以为是我没见过的仆人。虽然他们的服务确实挺贴心，但是想到我的喜好被他们一一研究就感到恶心。”Renard皱起眉头。“理事会又抓住了什么把柄，父亲和Eric竟然对他们进我的屋子毫无反应。”

“我们先隐瞒了你的身份，Sean。单凭这件事已经够他们嚷嚷几十年了。更别说这次袭击事件牵扯到我们内部出了奸细。‘你们竟然让如此珍贵的血脉置身于危险当中blablabla……’真是为不得不忍受这些噪音的陛下感到难过。”Sebastian摊摊手。“现在，我们最大的问题就是，你会被逼婚了。”

“……”虽然有这个心理准备，但是当这句话真被说出来的时候Renard还是忍不住黑了脸。

袖珍版孟加拉虎配合露出愤怒的样子。喵~！

“哦，不不不，你不能直接把他们宰了。我们还没准备好。”

“那你要我在那几个弱鸡当中找一个将就？”

怎么可以！袖珍版孟加拉虎开始怒吼。MEO！！！哦，爪子都露出来了。

Sebastian摇摇头，“不是有个现成的乖乖听你话的？”

“你是说Nick？”Renard皱眉。“拿他当挡箭牌并不是长久之计。我不喜欢留后患的解决方式。”

谁跟你说是当挡箭牌了。“那你打算怎么办？”

“唔……”Renard停下搓老虎的动作，转而抚摸起自己的下巴。“告诉他们，我看不上比我弱的。”

你就这么认命要做一个受吗？“你有把握？”

“应该没问题。”

老虎嗷嗷叫，“还有我呢！”但是两个人都听不懂。听得懂的那一个正在客房里被他老娘重塑三观。

Sebastian心里完全不能信任Renard的自信。他现在连蒲公英都叫不出来，腿儿还打着石膏，怎么跟那几个兽灵打？确实非常有必要把老虎留在这里当保镖！“我先把那几个兽灵的详细资料给你送过来，了解下他们的底细。”

“好的。那几个Grimm怎么样了？”

“关在地牢里的。Nick和他母亲在那间小套房里。我现在——摸不清陛下是怎么想的。他就这么把那些家伙关着，别的什么也没做。”

“那个死老头又在打什么主意。”

“陛下若是听到你这么说他，他会很难过的。”

“你倒是维护他。”Renard说。那个男人，老婆孩子都是手里的利用对象，虽然不像有些人那么丧心病狂不顾亲情，但是也够让Renard感到不舒服了。

“他不会伤害你，永远不会。这一点我相信他。”Sebastian极为肯定地说

“希望他不会辜负你的信任。”面对Sebastian此刻的微笑，Renard心里有些不是滋味。他这个从小一起长大的朋友啊，有时候真是……

“你好好休息，我去看看Eric殿下那边怎么样了。记住，别再让那几个所谓的‘仆从’近身了。让你的大猫好好嗅嗅后面进来的陌生人。”

“知道啦。”Renard抱紧怀里毛茸茸暖烘烘的小老虎，缩进被窝里。真是，太无聊了。


	24. Chapter 24

身下的草地柔软不已，带着稀薄的湿润。他躺在草地上，却并不感到舒适。他的木灵们在他的身体里躁动，他身上那道旧伤疤就像被火刃再一次割开一般疼痛。那些原本应该保护他治愈他的茎蔓藤叶此刻在挣动着试图从身体内部沿着那道伤痕将他撕裂。

他不知道该怎么办，只能无力地仰倒在地等候被开膛破肚。

被膨胀的枝条撑破的感觉真是太糟了。就跟第一次被劈开的时候一样痛。当第一道血箭飚出，啪嗒淋碎在草叶上，裹着碎肉和鲜血的植物从那破口喷涌而出。它们沿着那条旧伤疤的痕迹将他毫不留情地剖开，吮吸他滚烫的鲜血和生命，生长出一片旺盛的森林。

 

Renard是被痛醒的。他满头冷汗地醒来，孟加拉虎正担忧地蹲在他枕边，用湿漉漉的鼻子轻轻地蹭他。它看到Renard睁开眼睛，便发出低沉的咕噜声，肉垫轻轻地按在他汗湿的额头，呼出的湿热气息拂过他的颈项。这些举动莫名地令他感到稍微好受了那么一点。

门被推开，Eric大步跨过来，身后的Sebastian手里还端着一个小盆子，毛巾搭在手臂上。

“你睡了整整两天，Sean。”Eric将接过Sebastian递过来的毛巾，擦拭Renard汗湿的脸颊。“别乱动，你有些发烧。”

老虎早一咕噜钻进被窝里贴着Renard装抱枕了，机灵得很。

Renard感到视线有些模糊。因为出汗浑身都有一股黏腻感。意识迷茫间Eric似乎解开了他的衣裳，温热的毛巾覆上来，为他擦去一身汗渍。伤疤烫的不行，一阵一阵地疼痛。然后有一双手轻轻掰开他的口齿，甘苦的液体滑下他的喉咙。或许是什么药。

“睡吧，睡醒就好了。”Eric似乎又给他喝了些清水。

太累了。Renard毫无反抗地闭上眼睛，失去了意识。

当他再一次醒来，感到浑身上下舒爽了许多。他闻到了夜晚的味道。有谁打开了一扇小小的窗户，属于森林的气味从那里钻进来。吱呀的开门声就像是一只一不小心被发现的小老鼠。

Renard转过头去，是Nick。年轻的Grimm躬身从外面钻进来，又轻又快地将房门合上了。他一步不停地来到床边，惊讶地发现Renard竟然已经睁开了眼睛。

“嗨，Nick。”Renard不由自主地露出一个微笑。这家伙的兽灵一直陪着自己呢。

Nick无声地挥挥手，却并没有坐下。“你觉得怎么样？”

“我没事。等石膏卸了就能走能跳了。”Renard将老虎从被窝里抱出来，那小东西缠绵不已地抱着他的手不肯离开他。“谢谢你把这小东西借给我。”

“啊，不客气。”Nick坚定不移地无视挣扎将那老虎从Renard手里接过来。对方的双手带着床铺的温暖。

“这几天你还好吗？”

“我？我很好。我妈妈也很好。”

“Nick，你……”

“Sean，你……”

Renard示意Nick先说。

那Grimm此刻显得有些情绪低落，一双大手紧紧扣着在他怀里扭动挣扎的小老虎，视线却盯着华丽床幔的流苏。“你们杀了Steam他们，是吗？”

Renard面上的笑容一敛。“是的。”

“你们一直在追杀他们？”

“是的。他们躲藏的很好，花了十多年，Eric他们才终于找到了他们。”

“为什么？”

“……因为，我们要报仇。”

“所以说，皇室与Grimm之间的矛盾真的是无法调和的，对吗？可是你却对我那么和颜悦色，甚至帮助我了解如何适应兽灵的身份。你对我有企图的，对吗？”

Renard沉静地看着不敢与自己对视的Nick，突然感到很无力。“你口中的Steam是凶手，我们不可能放过他们。如果你认为你要为他们报仇，我不会请求你放弃。至于你的兽灵身份，你大可放心，这世界上不仅仅只有你一个兽灵，我没那个必要笼络你。”

“所以，妈妈说的都是真的。你们杀了Steam他们。Boyla的女儿才刚刚三岁，她就这样没了父亲。”Nick低哑地说，他终于看向了Renard，眼圈红得快滴血。

那双美丽的眼睛此刻就像无尽的深渊。Renard压抑着属于wesen的本能，平静地说。“任何人都有家庭，Nick。不仅仅是你们Grimm。Wesen也有父母和儿女——”

“所以你认为这样是很正常的吗？我竟然不知道你这样冷血和残忍。”Nick打断Renard的话。他看上去就快哭出来了，但是浑身上下散发的气势充满了不可无视的杀意。“我果然……”他猝然住口，拎着老虎的后颈冲出门去。

引他过来的Sebastian惊愕万分地看着Nick气势汹汹地冲出来，手里拎着的小老虎好不容易挣脱开来，扭身就往Renard屋里跑。“怎么了？”他向着Renard屋里看去，那老虎已经扑上了床，发出完全不符合它娇小身形的惊天怒吼。“Sean？！”Sebastian冲进去，床上原本面色稍有好转的Renard已经颜色惨白地昏睡过去。


	25. Chapter 25

他碎裂成了千万片，散落在各个角落。一双带着厚茧的大手将他血肉模糊的碎片捡起来，用锋利的针和粗糙的线将他一块一块地缝起来。那双手掌的掌心带着他熟悉的温度，动作熟练而又快速。

当他终于在漫长的煎熬中被重新缝合到一起，睁开眼睛，看到一张熟悉而又陌生的面孔。

“该起床了，宝贝儿。”

 

Renard艰难地睁开眼睛，有人正在他耳边一直绵绵唧唧地叫他。

“噢，亲爱的，你终于醒了。”声音的主人说，他的语调里满是欢快。“我知道你想继续睡，但是你需要补充一些能量和水分。”那男人动作熟练体贴地将他抱坐起来，让他能够舒适地靠坐在床头一大堆的靠垫里。

“Osborne，你回来了？”Renard迷迷糊糊的，被那男人动作轻快地喂了一勺不知道什么熬煮的糊糊。

“哦，是的是的，我回来了。怎么我不在你就把自己搞成这幅模样，故意让我心疼？”Osborne一边说一边往Renard嘴里喂东西。

这男人长得极为英俊，眉目间隐藏着战场上磨砺出来的凛凛冰寒杀气，他看着Renard的神情非常温柔动人，一举一动间温柔而又充满了亲昵感。Nick靠在墙边僵硬地站着，跟他一样的还有面色极为不自在的Eric和依然神情温和的Sebastian。

“这家伙是谁？”Nick越过中间的Eric问Sebastian。

Eric在中间冷哼一声，充分展示了自己的不满。他死死地盯着那个高大的背影，恨不得将那个混账东西一脚踢飞，自己去照顾Sean。

墨发的年轻人小声地回答，“Osborne的底细我也不是很清楚。他是十多年前救了Sean的人。要不是他，当时殿下赶到的时候看到的只会是Sean的尸体。Sean跟他很亲。他经常一失踪就是好几年，根本联系不上人。但是每次回来都是为了Sean的事情。”

闻言，Nick的眼睛陡然深沉的发黑。他们不愿意跟他谈Renard身上那道伤疤的事。Nick推测可能跟Steam他们被追杀有关，但是Kelly所知道是皇室一直在追杀他们，却并不是很清楚到底为何。

她之所以参加对Renard的抓捕行动完全是受Boyla妻子的请求。Boyla已经死了，他的弟弟Victor一心想要为哥哥报仇。她请求Kelly能够跟Victor一起去，至少别让他死在外面连尸体都捡不回来。Kelly跟Boyla还算熟，她认为Boyla虽然性格比较急躁但是他是一个好丈夫好父亲，所以一定是皇室下了毒手。然而Nick现在却得出一个结论：Steam他们就是当初对Renard下毒手的人。一个刚刚11岁的孩子，虽然他是一个wesen，但是这绝不应该成为杀死他的原因。

Renard在Nick心目中的形象一直是极为美好的，英俊，温柔，幽默，包容，平等，博学。当他承认对Steam他们的杀害与自己相关的时候Nick心中所遭遇的情感风暴是前所未有的。那个时候他心里充斥的不是愤怒，而是扑上去亲吻他让他那张诱惑人心的嘴不要再说出Grimm与wesen之间血海深仇的话来。他极度努力才克制住自己扑上去的欲望……他当时真该扑上去吻他才对！

三个人说话间Osborne已经开始给Renard擦嘴了。“好了好了，继续睡。睡起来就好了。”他MUA一口亲在Renard的额头，扶着他躺下，又捞起小老虎塞进被窝里。

平日里谁都不鸟只在Renard跟前装乖的孟加拉虎现在倒是任人揉捏，Osborne想把它塞哪儿就塞哪儿。

把Renard安顿好，他又坐回床边的椅子，一直等到Renard睡着他才轻手轻脚地站起来，示意三个贴壁站的男人跟自己走。

三个人都脸色极臭，沉默不语地跟着Osborne走出来。

尤为恼火的Eric等不及进入房间，还在走廊里就低吼着问，“Osborne，你当年明明说过Sean没事了。为什么他不仅仅复发了而且还这么严重？！”

Osborne无辜地耸耸肩，“我也没料到他会遇到另一个灵质浓厚的兽灵啊。返祖这种事儿，哪儿能天天遇到？”

“你指的是……”Eric和Sebastian都看向Nick。“哈！你告诉过我们你是兽灵你可以治疗Sean的伤。现在你又说因为这个该死的家伙，Sean旧伤复发了？”

Nick瞪了Eric一眼，“到底怎么回事？”

“你别管！Baz，把他弄回他妈妈哪里去。我们的小Grimm需要来自母亲的抚慰。”

“我需要知道真相！”

“你凭什么要求我们向你坦承一切？”

“因为我爱Sean Renard。”

Eric顿时卡壳了。Sebastian不由得抬起手捂住脸，真是挑了个好时机啊。

“哟哟哟，情敌出现了。”Osborne边说边扭开了旁边一扇门，里面是一间小书房，不过足够他们四个人坐下了。“亲爱的Eric殿下，就让他留下来。我需要好好问问他跟我亲爱的Sean到底是怎么一回事。”他当先在沙发里坐下，就好像他才是主人。

Eric瞪他，对方露出慈爱的笑容惹得他浑身发毛，他又瞪Nick，后者正忙着跟Osborne一个怒瞪一个贱笑，全然无视了他。好想让近卫队将这两个兽灵扔出去啊啊啊啊！


	26. Chapter 26

“来，握住这块树皮！”那双大手将他冰冷的手捂在手心，将一块带着潮湿气息的东西塞到他的手里。那手掌是那么温暖，似乎令这块带着苔衣的树皮都带上了温度。

他的触觉已经开始迟钝了，只觉得那附着着苔衣的树皮潮湿不已，树皮本身而又粗糙得很。或许人真的是有灵魂的，即便他是个混血的wesen。一股不属于自己的意识温和地将他的包裹，带着属于森林的潮气和幽深的气息。

“呼唤我的名字，濒死的木灵之子！”一个年迈深沉的声音在他的脑海里嗡鸣，裹杂着尘封千年的陈旧气息，它的死寂多过鲜活，厚重的尘泥气味下是更多稚嫩声音在黑暗中细声作响。“呼唤我的名字，濒死的木灵之子！”那个声音再一次鸣响，炸得他的神经在高温中急剧膨胀一样不堪重负。

那个名字就在他的舌尖跳跃，但是他的躯体已经因为过多的失血而死气沉沉，他仿佛连发出毫无意义的呜咽声都不堪重负了。

“呼唤我的名字，濒死的木灵之子！”这声音带上了些许的急迫。这已经是第三次催促，他心中隐隐升起一种急迫感，似乎他若继续沉寂，死的将不仅仅是他自己。他挣扎着试图调动自己的声带和口舌，他要说出那个名字，他必须说出那个名字——

“Iorwerth——”

 

Osborne有着非常多的故事，这是因为他已经活过太过漫长的时间。他经历过人间地狱，也经历过人间天堂。他身上唯一不属于自己的东西，便是那块附着着青色苔衣的厚重树皮。他将那块树皮随身携带，任由那块树皮指引自己前进的方向。

那老伙计是个摸不准口味的家伙，引着他在这沧海桑田变换不停的世界到处溜达，最终竟然选择了一个差点被劈成两截的少年。Osborne的兽灵驱赶开那几个施暴的男人，他将那内脏落了一半在血泊里的少年抱进怀里，将那些血淋淋的脏器又给他塞了回去。

Iorwerth在他的怀里躁动不安，它已经显露出衰亡之色许久了，好不容易寻到一个木灵血统的人却又离死不远，自然非常焦急。

Osborne将树皮塞到少年沾满了粘稠血液的手里。Iorwerth修复了少年的肉体，也让自己得以继续存活。然而少年的血统觉醒得太不是时候，他的灵质已经因为身体被劈作两半而散乱不堪。这个问题不解决，他仍然会死的。

Osborne引导自己的灵质试图进入少年的身体。那垂死的孩子毫无抵抗，他的灵质在那破烂的躯体里四处游动，将少年被撕烂的灵质聚拢起来。Osborne第一次做这样的事情，他觉得自己就像是把碎片黏起来的胶水。但是他干得很好，那孩子活下来了。或许他还需要像这样多做几次，不过，当那孩子睁开眼睛，他觉得，做多少次都成，只要能让这孩子活下来。

 

Renard病情反复，好不容易降下去的温度又烧起来了。Osborne日夜不离地守在他床边，眉头紧锁。

“这不正常。再这么烧下去会对他的大脑产生伤害。”Sebastian送来新的冰枕，摸了摸Renard的额头。

Osborne点点头。“很快，很快就没事了。”他的视线一直落在Renard的脸上，那珍视的神情仿佛床上沉眠的人就是他的全部。

Nick进来的时候因为这一幕而感到心里发酸。他每天下午得以见到Renard，但是他过来的目的并不是这个，他需要向Osborne学习如何成为一个真正的兽灵者。他教导他关于灵质，关于兽灵，关于结契，关于力量，关于历史——关于兽灵的一切。年轻的Grimm吸收这一切的知识，自然得仿佛是在重拾过去的回忆。

与此同时，Nick也发现Osborne似乎拥有非常高的地位。他可以对Eric出言不逊，拒绝国王的要求甚至将他关在房间外面，理事会的人在他跟前也畏畏缩缩夹紧了尾巴。但是那个男人从未对自己的身份作出任何解释。

他是一个巨大的迷，里面或许隐藏着整个宇宙。

“如果你真的适合知道，Sean会告诉你的，关于我的一切。”Osborne对Nick这样说过。他在Nick嫉妒的眼神里亲吻Renard饱满光洁的额头，动作温柔自然，看不出丝毫挑衅。

Nick忙着实践他一项又一项的目标，全然忽视了Kelly他们的存在。他终将守护Renard，就像一头巨龙守护自己的珍宝。他已经凭着全然的本能察觉到了Osborne举动下暗藏的深意。这一切出自于他体内属于兽灵的那一部分，这与Grimm的血缘一样是他的本性的组成，此时此刻却全然占了上风，沸腾的灵质在血液中咆哮犹如翻覆的海洋。

“当我承认你，你必取代我。”

无需言明。


	27. Chapter 27

龙和老虎在他的森林里争斗。

他喜爱着这美丽的龙和老虎，但是它们在这森林里无法共存。它们的争斗未能伤害彼此分毫，却令他伤痕累累。

他从尸堆血河中爬出，他是被龙一片一片缝起来的Frankenstein，龙的血液浇灌他干涸的生命，龙的骨头支撑他每一片树叶每一支树桠，龙的鳞片铺满他每一寸草皮，龙的眼泪充斥他每一条溪流。

他开始享受阳光，他的银杉在阳光中闪闪发亮，萦绕的轻雾带着微微湿润的青香，每一寸叶脉都足以迷人心魂。

龙和老虎在争斗。

他的龙在悲泣，抽离的同时曾经付出的馈赠消散在阳光中就像碎裂的荧光。

他的老虎沉默地推进，用自己骄傲的颜色重新渲染这片森林的色彩。

这个过程就像被剥皮抽筋。他流着眼泪毫无反抗，哀哭龙的离去，拥抱老虎暖融融的躯体。

Osborne亲吻Renard的额头，一如他在过去数天里做过的无数次，然后，他骑上那头威风凛凛的剑齿虎，冲过城堡点着火把的石头走廊。侍卫们习以为常地提前打开一扇又一扇大门，令他一路畅通无阻。他奔进了夜色里，被厚重的森林掩去了身形。

Renard发着高烧，嘴里说着胡话。他不停地问“Adalind在哪儿？”“她还活着吗？”

Nick沉声安抚着他，擦去细细的汗珠。当Osborne离得足够远，远到Nick无法感应到他，新的治疗将开始。Nick将像Osborne曾经所做的那样，用自己的灵质将Renard混乱碎散的灵质重新聚，拢剥离曾经属于Osborne的那一部分。

两个争夺配偶的兽灵的灵质永远无法共存。

Nick不知道为什么Osborne选择了离开。但是他感谢并偷偷地庆幸。Sean Renard的归属毫无疑问。

冬夜的风一点也不体贴。Osborne将脸埋进剑齿虎厚重的皮毛里，温暖的热度将他脸上薄薄的霜融化，湿漉漉的。

它低声喘了声，脚下步伐不停，沉重的爪子踏过地上铺垫的厚厚的枯败腐叶，翻起点点腥臭的碎渣。它并不是Osborne带在身边最久的兽灵，往往总是被他当做赶路的坐骑和露宿时的皮毛暖垫。但是Osborne脸上湿漉漉的场景只有它亲眼见过。

两次。

一次是他烧掉了一节小小的指骨，骨灰散落在原始森林一个毫不起眼的地方，眨眨眼睛就会不确定是不是真的是那里。

一次是他选择了像战败者一样离开，因为无需开战，败局已显。

Osborne不是个会跟自己的兽灵谈心的人。他对待自己兽灵就像长官对待士兵。

剑齿虎无视皮毛上湿冷的感觉，奔跑在冬夜冷寂的森林里。它知道方向，不知疲倦地前行。

静默的森林俯视着他们，清冷的味道掩盖他们经过的痕迹。

Nick一夜没睡。他的眼睛里充斥着血丝，淡淡的黑眼圈挂在脸上。他坐在华丽四柱床旁边舒适的高背椅里，一手向前伸着握着Renard盖在被褥下的右手，目不转睛地看着沉睡的男人。

Renard的高烧已经退了。他面色红润，呼吸绵长规律，卷翘的睫毛安静地伏着，也没再做恶梦，陷在柔软的床铺里神色安详。

Sebastian将手里地托盘放到床头柜上，悄声地说，“跟以往一样，我们查不到Osborne的行踪。”瘦削的青年耸耸肩，“他在森林里就像是一个森林之王。这样也好，殿下跟他总是不对盘。”

Nick感激地拿过滚烫的咖啡，大大地喝了一口。“烧退了。”

“接下来的事情也很麻烦。怎么处理那几个Grimm。”Sebastian眨眨眼睛。“陛下和殿下很想将他们处死，但是Osborne临走前说不能杀。他的话总是很有分量。”

Nick放下杯子，被咖啡染上热度的指尖揉了揉眉间，握着的手丝毫没有分开。“等Sean醒了再跟我说这个不好吗？”

“若是你的反应不合格，陛下会直接将你跟那群Grimm关到一起——你妈妈也一样。”

“我还能怎么样？我现在只担心Sean会是什么反应。”他苦笑。“Grimm和wesen，兽灵和木灵……”

“你似乎知道了？那就不用我多嘴了。”Sebastian笑起来。“你妈妈最近很安静。”

“这可真是令人不安的消息。”


	28. Chapter 28

“别怕，他们在跟你说话呢。”男人铁灰色的眼睛笑得很温柔。

带着厚茧的双手轻轻地牵引着他，他的指尖柔软的指腹触碰到了微微潮湿的树皮，愉快的情绪欢腾着就像一头在暖日海洋里肆意畅游的海豚。

“以后，他就是你的了。”那双手放开了他，转而拍了拍他的头。

他看着对方的笑容，忍不住也笑起来。那一刻他觉得脸上的阳光温暖而柔和，就像冬日壁炉前贴服于皮肤的羊绒。

“他叫什么名字？”

“——Iorwerth。”

男人露出如释重负的表情，他铁灰色的眼睛里沉睡着的星辰尽数苏醒，相隔不知多少个人世之外的光或许在初始时是零散而杂乱的，但是此时此刻此生此人，那些星辰一同迸射出的是上弦月洒满沙丘和海浪的轻薄银纱。

 

“庆贺痊愈！”Eric抱着Renard亲吻额头三四五六七下，啧啧有声，惹得他弟弟鼻尖都红了。

Sebastian非常难得的笑出了声，平素总是苍白的脸色因为饮酒而泛起健康的粉红色，眼睛里亮晶晶的一扫往日的沉寂。他总是喜欢给Nick开后门，这次又偷偷将Nick带进这个小小的庆祝会。

那Grimm乖乖地躲在小吧台后面，就等着心里还嘚瑟自己老爹忙得脱不开身的Eric离开。强迫自己蜷缩成不符合人体结构的形状真是件难受的事情，幸好Eric第二天还有“重要事宜”，又心疼弟弟“初愈的身体需要休息”，没折腾多久就兴高采烈地走了。

Nick仍然没敢动，一直等到Sebastian弯下身来拉他，这才颇为狼狈地从那个角落里爬出来。面对Renard极为震惊的表情，他尴尬极了，空着的左手将自己皱巴巴的衣服扯了又扯。

“咳，你们这是在做什么？”Renard好笑地问。

Sebastian眨眨眼睛。“礼物。”说着，将Nick往前一推。

Nick面对Renard饶有兴致的眼神，心里松软作一片。“很高兴你没事了，Sean。”

“谢谢。”Renard很明显地表示出对Nick的礼物的好奇心。他明亮的眼睛正看着Nick背在身后的那只手，这句谢谢说得颇为有些心不在焉。他说不清为什么自己会对Nick的礼物充满了期待，他只是无法自控地对那件尚未露面的礼物充满了期待。

Nick搔了搔头，又顿了一阵，这才一副小心翼翼地样子将他一直藏着的东西递过来。

Renard看着他手里拿着的那个小小物什一时之间竟不知该作何反应。他极度惊讶又极度温柔地盯着它，手指指尖微微发颤，他慢慢地伸出手去，却停在咫尺之间。

他依然能听见那个娇嫩稚童般的声音叫他的名字。有时候是欢喜的，有时候是娇嗔的，有时候是困倦的。她会因为咖啡这类不喜欢的气味而轻轻地打喷嚏，贪恋他指尖属于人类的体温并为此泛出美丽的紫色。她从小就被他和他的木灵们视若掌上明珠极尽宠爱，最美的花色最清醉的歌声都给她。她是那么纤细小巧，就连捧起她的时候Renard也会在心里为了这个又轻又甜的小东西而默默叹息。

她因为疼痛和恐惧的哭叫声也是细小的，即便是最后被那皮靴湮灭的那一刻，她的声音甚至到最后一刻也未曾激起一粒尘埃。而那最后的一声“Sean”是他眼睛里剃不掉的骨刺，是他喉头溶不去的钢针，是他心上拔不下的剑刃。

此时此刻，在那个年轻的Grimm手心里拿着的小小的陶杯里，一粒更小的纽伦堡珍珠正在沉睡——不，Renard不敢确认那纽伦堡珍珠是否仍然存有木灵，他能听到那细小的呼吸声，除此以外却什么都感觉不到。

“Sean？”Nick看着Renard的表现，心里有些拿不定主意。他从未看到过Renard露出这样一副神态，那双眼睛在灯光的映照下几乎就像是沾了一层泪一样。

Renard恍然梦醒，小心地接过那小小的一株捧在掌心里，就像他曾经做过的那样。他将她托在掌心里，待她犹如自己最珍贵的那一颗珍珠。“谢谢你，Nick。这真是最棒的礼物。”Renard的语气里充满了湿润的情绪，他的神色变得更温柔了，笑容里就好像已经得到了最想要的全世界。

Nick因为他的这个笑容而心里直痒痒。他完全没想到自己送Renard这么一个很明显讨小女生欢心的礼物却能让他如此欢欣——他确实知道Eric送给Renard的那株纽伦堡珍珠是他的最爱，也确实特意托Sebastian待他去了那座已经彻底报废的别墅找寻试图挽救——感谢上帝他确实成功了——他无法确定Renard是否认出来这就是先前那一株纽伦堡珍珠残存的叶片种出来的——虽然整个过程十分艰难，不过能让Renard高兴就好。“你喜欢就好，我很高兴。”他不知道还能说什么。他是真的非常高兴Renard能喜欢这个在他看来不说明呢有些拿不出手，说明呢又有些太过讨巧的礼物。

“不，Nick。你不知道你所做的这些对我来说意味着什么。”Renard轻轻地说，仿佛生怕惊醒一个美妙的幻梦。“这是最好的，礼物。最好的。”

Nick因为Renard的话而傻笑不已。最好的。他给的。最好的。

 


	29. Chapter 29

“全都拖出去砍头！”国王在他那铺着厚厚地毯的书房里怒气冲天地来回走动，转身的时候鞋底与地毯的摩擦简直都快迸出火星了。

他的大儿子难得一次跟他一个鼻孔出气，坐在椅子上挥着拳头说，“全砍了！”说完似乎还不解气，用力在扶手上捶了一拳。

Sebastian语气凉凉地说。“Osborne先生临走前留下话来说一个都不能杀——”

“那就虐待他们！打残他们的四肢！割掉舌头！”国王大吼，唾沫星都喷出来了。

Sebastian面不改色地继续自己被打断的话，“也不能折磨他们。”

Eric也吼起来，“那个臭老头到底要指手画脚到什么时候！”

然后三个人一起沉默了。提起那个Osborne父子俩就一肚子火气，可以说从遇到他第一天起——那个时候Eric刚16岁——父子俩就跟这个不修边幅的兽灵针尖对麦芒了，但是，偏偏拿这家伙没办法。祖训啊祖训！坑死皇室父子俩了！

“属下也认为单纯杀死这几个Grimm并不能解决好这件事。现如今Nick Burklhart先生是保障小殿下安全的唯一办法，他正是一个Grimm，他妈妈Kelly也在那群Grimm里面。”

Eric捂着脸倒进宽大的座椅里，“我恨兽灵！”

“全部拖去wesen社区当社区义工！”国王去酒柜开了一瓶新酒，动作豪迈地倒了一杯咕咚倒进嘴里。“把他们分开！离得远远的！去把那个怀孕的抓了单独扣起来，其他人敢乱跑我们就拿那个女人开刀！”

Eric荡过去把他老父亲挤开，抢了那瓶酒给自己倒。“你这主意不错——你竟然舍得开这瓶？让我喝点。”

“不孝子！”国王斥责地说，终于肯坐到那张华丽的属于国王的椅子里，也不知道跟谁生闷气。肯定不会是Eric，他气不过的时候会直接逮住儿子开揍。

“那个叫Nick的，把他妈放到Sean那边的社区里去。”Eric摇头晃脑地说，“让她每天帮Sean的花花草草松松土施施肥浇浇水。”

Sebastian面不改色地点点头，“好的，殿下。”不知道Kelly天天看着自己儿子对一个皇子献殷勤是个什么心情，更何况她还参加了对Sean的绑架行动。他已经忍不住开始预估Kelly的心理阴影面积了。会不会看到母亲怒弑亲儿的场面呢？

“你先去办这件事。记得把这几个Grimm送到互相之间距离远，附近也没有其他Grimm的地方。纯wesen社区最好。安排人盯着他们。每天汇报一次消息，有任何异动就折腾人质。该怎么对外发布消息，你明白。”国王对Sebastian挥挥手。后者行礼后立刻退下了。

“一定要让Sean离开家吗？我不想让他走。”Eric抱怨道。“之前他就老在外面跑，一年才见几次面。现在他身体旧疾发作，不正好让他呆在家里好好休养吗？”

“留他在这里我们受到的限制更多。理事会那群老不死的一直虎视眈眈，就逼着我们把Sean卖给他们。”

你不也是个老不死的。快点把皇位让给我，我才不会让那群老东西在头上作威作福。Eric撇撇嘴。

“你别以为我不知道你在心里诽谤我。”老子我就是长命百岁坐着王位不传给你，你咬我啊！

“你瞪我干嘛？又不是我让他们天天烦你。你坐在那个位子上就活该受这个罪。”

“有本事你去让他们闭嘴啊！”继续瞪。

“人家瞧不起我只是个王子，当然要找国王陛下您啦！”对着老爹翻白眼。

“你敢对着我翻白眼！”

“您老眼昏花吧，我身为第一王子怎么可能翻白眼！”

然后父子俩在书房里又打上了。

 

“我很庆幸我妈他们没被你父亲判死刑。”Nick对Renard说。“我很抱歉他们这样对你。”

Renard翻过一页书，“你母亲只是被他们骗了而已。希望他们能受得了父亲这次的安排。”这件事还没完呢。

“我觉得做义工挺好的。”

“希望他们也这样认为。”


	30. Chapter 30

“终于回家啦！”Nick把行李包扔到地上，倒进沙发里伸了个懒腰。“还是回来舒服。”

Kelly皱着眉，“你搬到这里了？”

“啊，不。这是Sean的房子。”Nick蹭地坐直，有些烦恼地搔搔头发。这里是Renard的房子，意味着他得回家睡，意味着他会和Renard分开。

Kelly挑起细细的眉毛，薄唇绷得跟条线一样。当妈的走都没见这死小子露出过这样的表情。

屋主正在外头安抚他那群植物，顺便把院子重新布置下，因为多了Iorwerth。它块头极大，虽然已经缩小体型但是附着在树身上的苔藓，菌类，藤蔓等等等等多不胜数，搁哪儿都特别显眼。

“你不能挤占槐树的地方，那是早就定好的。”Renard摇摇头，Iorwerth在他脑海里发出不高兴的咕噜声。“院子太小了，当初我该把隔壁也买下来。”

“你把隔壁也买下来干嘛？”Nick端着两杯水走过来，递给他一杯。看到满院子的植物，他也感到非常高兴。虽然他不能跟它们交流，但是这些可都是Sean的木灵呢。

“院子太小了。Iorwerth一个就得占一大块——最小面积都差不多要五分之二，别的就不够了。”Renard边喝水，边打量旁边的那栋房子。给双倍价钱他们应该会愿意转让吧？

正在这时，那栋房子的门打开了。

“Bob？！”Nick一口水差点喷出来。“你怎么在这儿？！”

圆脸的男人有些紧张地搓了搓脸，“您好，殿下。”他别别扭扭地行了个礼，这才转向Nick，“嗨，Nick。嗯，我们搬过来了。”

搬过来？这边房价很贵诶……“怎么回事？”

“国王陛下的命令。他把整个街区的房子都买下来了，然后把没有不良记录的wesen迁过来。”

“……”肯定是Eric的馊主意，这俩父子又乱花钱了。Renard很想扶额，全然没觉得自己打算双倍价钱买下隔壁的房子只是为了能随便使用花园有什么不对。“所以现在这个社区已经全都是wesen了？”

“是的，殿下。”Bob回答，不敢直视Renard的脸。天呐天呐，这可是一位货真价实的王子！

“Bob？你好，别叫我殿下，这会让我觉得我还住在城堡里。叫我Renard就好了。”Renard摆摆手。

Bob有些无措地看向Nick，后者笑着点点头，给他一个“安心”的眼神。“啊，那就失礼了，Renard先生。有什么需要您随时可以召唤我。我得出去一趟，工作工作。”

“好吧，谢谢你，Bob。回头见。”Renard对他点点头，转身往屋里走。“看来父亲他们想把你母亲安排在这里。”叹气，真是压力大。Nick的母亲……很难想象以后的日子会不会鸡飞狗跳。

Nick拿过Renard手里的空杯子，“嘿，别担心，我妈妈其实人不坏。她做的炖肉很好吃。”

“多谢你的安慰，Nick。”吃一个Grimm煮的东西？Renard觉得自己还是先克服一下自己的心理阴影比较现实。

于是Nick留下来吃了晚饭，Kelly做了炖肉。期间Turkey和孟加拉虎在院子里打架，结果被蔷薇双双困住了四肢疼得嗷嗷叫。Nick冲出去查看情况，正好看见蔷薇的藤蔓缓缓地收回去。“其实你可以把它们的嘴也捆上。松开之后它们会接着闹的。”于是两头兽灵被捆了至少两个小时，顺便被无聊的木灵们各种调戏。

吃饭的三个人倒是尚算和平。

“鉴于这次错误的行动，我想我应该对此负责。”Kelly干巴巴地说。“我将在这个社区做义工直到你的父兄不再将我们的人扣作人质。”

Nick紧张的要死，他妈妈一张嘴就说这么些话，又不是Sean的错！

“祝你工作愉快，女士。本社区的wesen都是和善的人，不会需要你动用武器。”Renard挑着左边的眉毛，不知道年轻的那个Grimm正因为自己的表情而躁动不已。“Nick，把盘子洗了。”

“啊，好的。”晚餐费。

Kelly看着儿子乖宝宝的模样简直要磨牙。“Nick，我等你洗完一起回去。”

“我可能会呆晚一点。”Nick满脸理所当然的表情，“我把钥匙给你吧。”

于是Kelly虎着脸自己开车走了。

Nick擦干手走出来的时候，只看到Renard在暖黄色的灯光下看书的情景。他靠过去，跟他坐在一起。“我很抱歉，我妈的态度……”

“我没往心里去，Nick。她这才是一般Grimm面对wesen的正常态度。”Renard头也没抬一下。窗外夜来香正在唱一首新的小曲子，这令他感到安然。

“你身体还好吗？”

“没什么异样。”

“检查一下？”

“不用这么草木皆兵，Nick。我现在感觉很好。”

Nick眨眨眼，“可是我很不安。”

Renard把书放到茶几上，叹着气解开衣扣露出光裸的胸膛，那条可怖的伤疤盘踞其上。

Nick的右手像是有自己的意志一样抚触上那道疤，指尖都在微微颤抖。

“Nick。”Renard抓住他的右手，他立刻便紧紧地回握住他。“已经不痛了。”

“可是它的颜色依然这么鲜艳——就好像随时都会流血一样。”Nick又将左手整个贴敷上去，他闭上眼睛，引导自己的灵质。Renard体内曾经被整个破坏的灵质已经被属于他的灵质很好地修补起来，但是想要恢复还需要很久的时间。他只是将之粘合，后面缓慢的恢复过程全都要靠Renard自己，还有时间。随着恢复，那道疤会渐渐变得浅淡，甚至消失。

“Nick？”

“情况不错。”Nick微笑，收回双手，帮男人把扣子一颗颗扣回去。“我妈开走了我的车，收留我一晚？我会做早餐的。”

Renard原本想让他开自己的车走，看着Grimm那双湖水一样的眼睛鬼使神差点了头。“客房归你了。”

“多谢，殿下。晚安，别睡得太晚。”握住骨节分明的手，Nick在手背上留下骑士一般的亲吻，然后雄鹿一样跳上楼去了。再在他身边久留，他一定会忍不住向着嘴唇吻上去的。

Renard摩擦着手背，觉得被亲吻的皮肤在发烫一样。Nick嘴唇柔软的触感就像奶猫爪一样挠进了他的心窝里。


	31. Chapter 31

“起床啦！起床啦！”Turkey跳到Renard床上，小心地没有压倒他身上，而是乖乖地趴在宽大双人床的空位上，摇着尾巴把一只前爪搭到Renard身上轻轻地推。

Renard眯着眼睛搂住Turkey的脖子，懒洋洋地在它头上揉了揉。“早，Turkey。”

Turkey开心地把头塞到他怀里蹭过去蹭过来。好久好久没和Renard一起玩啦！今天它要一直缠着他！

爬山虎搭在窗沿上尖叫：“蠢狗死开！别碰我们家Sean！！！”它这么一叫，整个院子都沸腾起来，各种高低起伏的声音都在嚷嚷着让Turkey从Renard床上下来。

完全没办法继续懒床了。Renard慢悠悠地起床来钻进盥洗室。Turkey乖乖在床边趴着等他收拾好了一起下楼去。哦，天，大清早的就没个消停——Kelly正冷着脸坐在餐桌上昨天的位子，Nick亲自做的早餐看样子并未让这位母亲大人心情稍微好一点。

“早，Sean~”导致Kelly坐在Renard家吃早餐的罪魁祸笑得露出了八颗亮白的整齐牙齿，然而Renard并未被他笑容边角上的讨饶意味打动。“快来吃早餐。”Nick的声音更加热情起来。

Renard坐到自己的位子上，孟加拉虎无声地走过来把毛茸茸的脑袋搭到他的大腿上，金色的眼睛看着他。“Hi~大家伙。”Renard顺手揉了揉它的脑袋，心情好了些。

Turkey被老虎抢了宝地，凑到另一边也紧贴着Renard的位子蹲那儿。

Nick踢了踢Turkey的屁股，这家伙挡着他了。

大狗哼哼唧唧地挪动了一点点地方，然后继续专注地盯着Renard。

真是反了天了，自己这两个兽灵现在根本不听自己的招呼。孟加拉虎就算了，本来Nick也没彻底制服它；现在Turkey为了争夺Renard的注意力根本不会在乎自己这个主人是啥反应。Nick苦哈哈地在Renard警告的眼神中将牛奶放到自己跟前，然后把自己打算喝的鲜榨果汁放到他的跟前。Kelly？Kelly喝的是白水。

“今天有什么计划吗？”Renard随意问了一下。

两个Grimm的反应截然相反。

Kelly冷哼一声，快速地吃着自己的食物。

Nick迫不及待地表示自己要销假上班了。“Hank说最近到处都比较太平，应该不用加班。晚上我们去看电影怎么样？”他妈妈看着他的眼神简直要烧灼起来了。

“不去。”Renard拒绝得干脆。“我之前生病落下太多工作了。我这几天都要翻译残片上的内容。”

“那——”

“我建议你回家去看看你的房子到底积了多厚一层灰。”别天天往这儿跑，你家在别处。

“Sean~~你就忍心让我独自一个人冷冷清清地吃晚餐吗？”

“你可以找个女朋友。”Renard顿了一下。“或者跟你的朋友们一起出去放松下。我不认为你会对我晚上计划的内容感兴趣。”

怎么会不感兴趣！能跟你一起干啥都行啊！“我可以——”

“Nicky，我们今天晚上需要好好谈·一·谈。”Kelly严肃地对自己儿子说。“你老是这样打扰Renard先生是不对的。”

“好吧，妈妈。”

于是白天的时候Nick精神满满地去上班了，惹得Hank也萌生了请假去度假的想法。

“你在Nick请假之前已经出去过了，别想了。”Wu嘚瑟地说，“我打算去巴西~”

Hank翻了个白眼。没案子的时候只能跟同事碎嘴的日子啊，真是无味的白开水。

Renard则是非常顺利地取得Bob的同意租用了他们家尚无规划的后院，把中间的栅栏拆了让Iorwerth满足它享受日月星辉风吹雨露的愿望。

于是不到半天功夫，Renard家的花园和Bob家的花园已经分不清彼此了。高大俊美的银松在久违的阳光下舒展自己挺拔的身躯，伴生的苔藓、藤蔓、菌类等等将所及之处整个占领。众多的木灵都包含敬畏地看着它，就连槐树也被这来自古早的强大木灵震慑住了。

Kelly目瞪口呆地看着大变样的花园，脑子里冒出“森林入侵”的荒唐念头，随即甩甩脑袋继续带孩子——没错，Bob因为她是Nick的母亲所以非常信任她，这盲目的家伙啊，竟然将自己妹妹暂时托给他们家照顾的小女儿交给一名手刃不知道多少wesen的Grimm照顾。

不幸的是Kelly依然没能领着儿子回“自家”吃晚餐。Nick叫了泰国菜外卖，在Kelly看准时机回Nick租的房子之前就非常自觉地到Renard家报到来了。

“我们吃了饭再回去，mom。”Nick非常熟练地将外卖装盘，他已经对Renard家非常熟悉了——当然包括厨房。“Sean在哪儿呢？你看到他了吗？”

Kelly干巴巴地说，“楼上。他今天下午一直没下来过。”

立刻便有一道影子嗖地冲了上楼去。Turkey。“吃饭了吃饭了！Sean！！”它汪汪汪地叫唤着，用前爪刨着书房的门。

“Turkey。我说过多少次了别这么大声。我能听见。”Renard打开门，弯腰拍拍Turkey的大脑袋。

Turkey幸福地眯起眼睛，尾巴摇得呼啦作响。

“今天Bob给我送了一筐水果过来，还有些蔬菜。”Renard一边洗手一边对Nick说，“一定要我收下。”

听他的语气就知道他有些困扰。Nick不由得把嘴角勾的更高了，“他这是真心喜欢你呢，你安心收着。以前他们也干过类似的事情，把Juliette吓了一跳……”

看见这年轻的Grimm突然沉默下来，Renard敛下笑容。“Nick。”

“不，Sean，我没事。我只是觉得，珍惜眼前人啊。”

“Nick？”

Nick又如常地笑起来，推着Renard往外走。“走吧，先吃饱。今天晚上我可是有一场硬仗呢。”

“你妈妈其实人不错。”Renard突然说。“她今天帮Bob家里带孩子，我在花园里碰到她。那个时候我从她身上看到的是一个母亲，而不是Grimm。”

“她确实是一个母亲。”Nick眨着眼睛。

两个人终于能够在餐桌旁坐下。Nick灵敏的鼻子闻到Kelly身上淡淡的奶香。“Mom，这家新开的泰国餐厅据说味道非常不错。尝尝？”

Kelly知道Nick这是在自己跟前装乖讨好，白了他一眼。

“Bob答应我可以利用他们家花园空余的地方。Iorwerth终于有地方呆了。”Renard对Nick说。“味道不错。”

Nick心满意足地也开始吃自己那份。

“记得警告你家那两个淘气包，别去招惹Iorwerth。会被玩儿得很惨。”

听到没？Nick在桌子底下踢了踢紧挨着Renard的脚趴在地板上的两团毛茸茸肉球。一虎一犬敷衍地咕哝了一声。

“它们两个笨蛋会听劝才怪呢。”趴在窗外的黑色魔法师说。“开盘开盘，是笨狗还是蠢老虎？”

“当然是笨狗！”蔷薇率先下注。“蠢老虎虽然不聪明，但是比Turkey那个毫无智商可言的家伙要好上那么一点儿。”

蒲公英立刻跟着她下了注押狗。

郁金香摇摇它的叶子，“我觉得老虎更有可能。猫科动物会爬树。”它押了老虎。

“好像那家伙还真趴到老槐树的树桠上去过。亏得老爷子挺喜欢他，没撵他下来。”爬山虎说。不过他押的是Turkey。

夜来香想了很久，等别的植物都差不多了，它才晃悠悠地选了老虎。

除了老槐树和Iorwerth，院子里的植物全都加入了黑色魔法师开的赌局。以至于Nick他们开车走的时候，它们全都兴致高昂地盯着汽车屁股远去。

“我觉得有很多人在看着我们。”Turkey说。

跟它一起变小了体形全在汽车后座上的孟加拉虎极端鄙视地用尾巴抽了他一脸。“满院子的木灵都在看我们。”

真是太白痴了，竟然听不懂木灵说话？Turkey这蠢狗真的是兽灵吗？


	32. Chapter 32

Renard起得早，有些不习惯身边没了那两只毛茸茸的大家伙。他看了看手机，顿时瞌睡全没了。“Eric！！”他拨通自己兄长的私人号码，“你们不能这样！”

“嗨，亲爱的Sean，我也很想你。”王子殿下在电话那头说。

“我现在只想跟你打一架。”Renard冷冰冰地说。“我知道一定是你在暗地里阻挠我买机票。我的进度已经严重落后了！”

“Sean，Sean，Sean。我知道你热爱你的考古事业，但是你现在情况特殊，万一出了什么意外你让我跟父亲怎么办？”Eric的语气就像是在哄孩子。

“我现在很好。”

“不，你不好。你觉得很好是因为良药就在你身边。你去那些荒郊野外的地方，Grimm又不可能跟你一起去，到时候远水救不了近火可怎么好？”

“……Eric——”

“我知道你在这放面总是倔得不行，但是这次没得商量。家里的飞机也不会过来的，你就死了去现场的心思，乖乖在家里把伤养好。”

“我的研究现在已经进入了非常关键的时期，那边发现了新的遗迹，我必须——”

“再古老再重要的遗迹都比不上你的一根头发！别逼我派人去放炸药，Sean。你先养好伤，或者让那个Grimm跟你一起去，否则，没得商量。这也是父亲的意思。”Eric顿了顿，还是挂断了。

Renard挫败地丢开手里嘟嘟作响的手机，大清早的就一肚子火。他重重地踩在地板上，开关门的动作也比往日暴力的多。厨房里有轻微的响动，他也没在意，先到客厅从沙发下面摸出来另一个手机拨了出去。“Baz，我需要机票——”

“Sean——我求你了，这次就乖乖听话。”Sebastian头大如斗的状态非常完整清晰地从电话那头通过声音传过来。“你订机票的事情惹得陛下成天跟个暴龙一样，昨天还差点跟理事会那只老鲶鱼在书房里打起来。”为了收拾善后大爷我已经很累很狂暴了。

“……”Renard一双嘴唇拉得跟一条线一样。“我——”

“不不不，你别说了，我这次说什么也不会帮你的。我先挂了，你自己好好休息啊。”

听着又一阵忙音，Renard心情更差了。他得的又不是绝症！凭什么一定要把他禁锢在Portland！

“别盯着手机看了，你的视线没那个能力把它瞪出个洞来。”Kelly的声音突然从他身后传来，下了他一跳。

“呃，你怎么在我家？”

Kelly朝天翻了个白眼。“Nick这几天有个连环杀人案需要加班，担心你一个人不好好吃饭，让我过来避免你顿顿吃外卖。”在家里就说了不下十遍，分别出门上工的途中又不停地来电话来短信。Kelly估摸着Nick已经把自己能承诺的好处都倒光了。“放下你手里无辜的手机，动动你的双腿洗洗手吃早饭。”

Renard眼神复杂地看着面无表情的Kelly，有些摸不准这对母子俩在搞什么鬼。

“快点。”Kelly眼睛一瞪。“我待会儿还要去Bob家带孩子，你别浪费我时间。”

听到这事Renard就忍不住想笑，但是这么做很不礼貌，所以他赶紧走开去洗手，免得在当事人面前笑出声来。

Kelly意味深长地看着Renard的背影，嘴角似乎有那么一点点的弯曲。

 

“嗨，Sean，吃过午饭了吗？”Nick用肩膀夹着手机，一手端着热饮一手拿着汉堡。今天他跟Hank从一大早忙到下午一点过才得了空闲安抚下饥饿的肠胃。虽然早晨Kelly的表情和语气都极为不耐烦，但是Nick知道她妈妈其实已经心软了。

Renard的语气带着些微的困扰，Nick一听就知道“他的”男巫又有些心情不佳了。“其实你没必要这样，Nick。你妈妈在带孩子。”

“算是请你帮我好好看着我妈咪让她按时吃饭，好吧？”Nick想象着Renard微微皱起眉的样子不由得笑起来。“我这里大概害得忙好几天呢。”

“至少她不会试图让我喝牛奶。”Renard说。

“你听起来有些困扰，Sean。”Nick肯定地说。

电话那头安静了一小下。“我得去澳大利亚，那边有新的遗迹被发现了。但是Eric他们在背后动手脚让我没办法订机票。连Baz都不帮我。”他小小地叹了口气。“我的研究进度已经拖慢太多了，再这样下去我不用继续干了。”

“啊~噢，好吧。”其实这事儿Nick知道。Sebastian早就打电话知会过他相关的情况。“或许，你可以暂时忍耐一下？”

“……”

这阵沉默意味着Renard的不满程度正在上涨。Nick咽下最后一口汉堡觉得自己得找点事情让Renard分散注意力。“帮我个忙好吗？”

“什么事？”

“我正在调查的这个事情应该是wesen干的，你帮我去拖车查一下资料？”

“那是属于你们Grimm的秘密不是吗？”

“那是我的拖车，也就是你的。晚上让我妈妈带你去吧。里面的东西你可以随便看。”

“全部？”

“全部。”看来这招有效。没有哪一个wesen能够抵抗探寻Grimm秘密的诱惑。

Renard又沉默了一小会儿。“那好吧。需要哪方面的资料？”

“我待会儿发信息给你。谢谢，Sean。”

“……不客气。”

挂电话不久，Renard就看到了Kelly黑得堪比石油的脸色。


	33. Chapter 33

“Nick的决定令我感到非常惊讶。”Kelly靠在拖车田园碎花的窗帘旁，看着学者模式全开头上闪着无数语言buff的Renard。

后者明显已经被Grimm先祖们一摞又一摞的记录迷住了，“恩，什么？”那双绿色的眼睛里似乎已经映满了泛黄纸页上繁琐的文字和描绘。

“不，没什么，你先看吧。”黑发的Grimm转过头。她看着车窗上映出来混血王子埋头阅读的身影，隐隐地叹了口气。自己那个蠢儿子啊，真是……

至于Nick说要查的资料？对不起，他真的有需要什么资料吗？他自己都不知道Renard怎么会知道？

估摸着时间该回去的时候，Kelly示意Renard可以把没看完的那本带走——这阅读速度，一下午就看了快一半了，估计Nick抱着词典还不到人家二十分之一呢——“你可以另外带两本回去——记得还回来。”

Renard于是抱着三块纸砖跟在Kelly身后，心里有些受宠若惊。

“我开车，你坐副驾。”

“嗯，女士，你有驾照吗？”Renard把书放到后座上，不太放心地问了一句。

Kelly尖锐的视线射了过去。

Renard努努嘴坐进副驾拴上了安全带。

Kelly发动汽车向着Renard的家驶去。“你是第二个进入那辆拖车的wesen。”

“我该说——是我的荣幸吗？”

“Nick跟Juliette我一直就觉得不合适，我之前劝过他为了Juliette和他自己，分手才是最好的选择。”

“什么？”Grimm妈妈你究竟在说些什么……Renard只觉这对话走向不太对。

“我本来以为Monroe——Nick的狼人朋友——会是那一个。但是看来我猜错了，你才是。”Kelly转过头看了他一眼，然后又回头继续盯着路面。

“……”

“所以，男巫，我不管你是什么王子或是木灵，别让Nick伤心，否则我会让你后悔你妈妈把你生下来。”

“……”

“别用那副表情看着我，我没有发疯。我儿子脑子不灵光栽你手里我也只好认了，Nick脾气倔，我劝（揍）他也劝不动（揍不乖）。”

“……”

“难道他都没跟你表白过？！”天杀的，这还没勾搭上呢就天天跟镁燃烧一样闪瞎人眼，简直不敢想象真好上了会是个什么样。

“……不，女士，你很可能只是误——”

“别跟我说是误会！谁会为了一个男性朋友吃饭的问题把自己老妈扔别人家里的？！谁会为了让自己老妈答应这件事打超过20个电话发超过50条短信好话说得比总统候选人面对选民的时候还多还好听的？！谁会为了跟一个男性朋友多相处无所不用其极的？！这样还说没那意思我——！”

“小心驾驶！”

行驶路线拐了个符合几何美学的弯儿然后回到了直线上，有惊无险谢天谢地。马路中央的小狗在尾气中摇着尾巴跑掉了。

“我简直不敢相信你竟然毫无所觉！”其实是更不敢相信自己儿子到这地步还没捅破窗户纸。

“……”

“我说了别用那副表情看着我。”

“那我该用什么表情？”

“……你就没点反应？”

“我不是白痴，女士。”

“所以你只是逗着我儿子玩儿？！”

“……”我确实有点逗着他玩儿。

“你等着他先开口？”

Renard用半秒钟的时间思考了一下，点了点头。

Kelly像头公牛一样喷了下鼻息。噢，这Grimm血统的妈咪真是战斗力爆棚。

当天的晚餐波澜不惊，终于结案的Nick赶在收盘子前敲响了门，厚着脸皮求自己老妈又开火煮了点意面以填饱因为从庆功宴上偷溜而依然空空如也的肚子。

Turkey和孟加拉虎蹦跶着争先恐后地窜到Renard腿边求抚摸求安慰。

Renard坐在椅子上，两边膝头一边一个搭着俩毛茸茸的大脑袋，只好同时揉了揉以示安抚。

Kelly看见儿子充满渴求的目光巴不得自己也扑过去求抚慰的样子简直那个糟心。“我有事要先回去。”

“那我今天先住Sean这边好了。”Nick嘴里在回答，视线却已经跟着Renard转移到沙发上了。后者慵懒地靠在宽大的沙发里，老虎变作幼虎大小窝在他怀里跟猫一样，Turkey蹲守在沙发边歪着头看着他。

继续糟心。当妈的煮好面甩给蓬头垢面的儿子，火速开车走了。眼不见心不烦。

Renard一边揉弄怀里毛茸茸的老虎一边听着窗户外传进来的植物们的歌唱声，琢磨着是不是还要继续逗着Grimm玩。这一溜神回来Nick已经洗好餐具，洗澡换衣服下楼来了。

“下午去拖车感觉怎么样？”Nick不动声色地无视旁边空空的单人沙发，动作熟练地挤开Turkey坐到Renard所在的沙发上。

Renard哼了哼，“还不错。那么多意大利语拉丁语法语的记录，你们怎么看得懂？”

“Google翻译？好吧好吧，有些简单的Rosalee能看懂，有些会同时有英文的记录。”Nick凑近过去把蜷成一团的小老虎拎过来，无视对方装模作样的挣扎。他只是找机会往Renard身边靠近一点而已。两只兽灵鄙视的咕噜声他直接无视了。

Renard微微撑起身子，故意解开两颗扣子的衬衣完全挡不住锁骨诱人的曲线，引得Nick视线一阵一阵地往那边飘。“我有点疑惑，Nick。”

“嗯？怎么了？”

“根据你这段时间以来的举动，我可以认为你是在追求我吗？”

然后Nick的脑袋砰地一声炸了。他不知道自己脑袋短路了多久，反正Turkey和臭老虎一直在狂笑，说不定外头满院子的植物也在因为自己的蠢样而大笑不已——Renard没笑那就够了！

不，Renard在笑，他只不过笑得比较含蓄——不能太过打击追求者的积极性不是吗？“你给我个反应？”他踢了踢Nick的小腿。

Nick一把抓住紧实的小腿，欺身过去在吐息相接间嗅闻着对方的气息。“既然你知道了，那我就打开天窗说亮话。你答应吗？”

Renard看着终于脱掉宠物狗外衣的Grimm笑起来，“你现在是问我的意见？”这幅压制的姿态。

“我不认为还有其他比我更好的选择。”Nick蹭蹭对方的鼻尖。“那些理事会控制的兽灵都不如我强大，而且我的灵质跟你很契合，最重要的是，我无可救药地迷恋你——”他向下压去，Renard在最后一秒撇过头他只亲到了脸颊。他故作委屈地抬头看着Renard，“Sean——”

“我现在没觉得非得答应你不可。”Renard一把将Nick推开，接住扑过来的小老虎揉了揉。“想打动我，你这点功夫还不够，Nick。”他站起身，不慌不忙地往楼上走去。

Nick和Turkey挫败地——原因各异——坐在原地看着他的背影。

把整个头冠都贴到窗户上的黑色魔法师已经笑得快把茎秆都折了。鉴于之前开的盘一直没动静，大家都觉得有点无聊，Sean Renard家花园的化肥赌场老庄家黑色魔法师决定再开一局。

“来来来，兽灵Grimm什么时候能让Sean点头。选项不限大家可以自己定啊！”

整个花园立刻跟打了鸡血一样兴奋起来，下注的叫喊声此起彼伏。

Iorwerth站得远，但是它身上伴生的苔藓呀、孢子植物呀、藤蔓呀、小虫子呀可以跑很远，花园里的动静他全都清楚得很。“真是好有活力的小家伙们。”

老槐树赞同地咕噜了一声。他树桠上正好有一窝待孵化的鸟蛋，最近都很安静避免影响小生命的诞生。

“我又闻到了那股讨厌的味道。”Iorwerth不高兴地说。“真是奇怪，为什么你们都闻不到？”

老槐树又咕噜了一声。


	34. Chapter 34

天气一天天地炎热起来，Renard和Nick的日子照样过——前者沉醉于Grimm拖车里一摞又一摞的笔记，后者厚着脸皮在别人家里吃饭蹭住。Kelly时常被他儿子惹得糟心不已，干脆天天在社区里用着自己都没意识到的空前热情当义工，看来年度社区之星非她莫属了。

“我真怀疑在我来之前你们俩都是怎么填饱肚子的？五星级餐厅外送？”Kelly对着刚洗完盘子的儿子开喷。

Nick甩甩手，“之前Adalind会过来，不过她目前正在欧洲呢，短时间内不会回来了。”

“你们这样根本没办法过日子！”

“或许哪天你能教教我？”Nick表现得跃跃欲试。

他妈妈又开始心塞了。这简直是要未老先衰的节奏。“不，你别想我教你这个！”

母子俩正闹着，有人敲门。Nick被他老妈在小腿骨上踢了一脚，龇牙咧嘴地去开门——一个黑头发的年轻女孩子。“呃，你好？请问你找谁？”

那剪着俏皮短发的姑娘显得非常忐忑不安，“我找Sean Renard。”

“找Sean？”Nick满脸狐疑地请她等一会儿，示意自己老妈去找在二楼书房的Renard。

从Renard的表情来看他也十分疑惑不明。他让Nick带那女孩儿进来，一双绿色的眼睛只是略微上下扫视了一下便移开了。“一个Grimm。哼，我这里都快成Portland Grimm集中营了。”他轻哼了一下，接过Nick狗腿至极地递上来的热茶。“你叫什么名字？”

“我叫Trubel。你就是Osborne说可以照看我的Sean Renard？”她的语气在提起那个不知身在何方的兽灵的时候略微轻快了些。

“Osborne？”Nick和Renard异口同声地说。前者满嘴都是“那个家伙真是阴魂不散”的怨气，后者倒是难得有些吃惊。

“对。他帮助了我，然后告诉我到Portland来找你。他还让我把这个东西给你。”Trubel把背包打开，从里面拿出一块小小的兽皮。

Renard叹着气接过来，用刀挂掉上面附着的兽毛，一排歪歪扭扭的蝌蚪字在上面显露出来。

Nick挤过来看，“上头写的什么？”

Renard一巴掌推开他的脸，“Trubel？好吧，你可以留下来。但是，你不能住我这里。你得住到他家去。”

“什么？！”Nick跳起来，整个人都挤到了Renard身边，只差没上大腿了。

“她才刚觉醒没多久，住在一个满是wesen的社区更不安全。”Renard挑了挑眉，没把Nick赶开。想做好一个新生Grimm的引导人？那可得花费不少的时间。算是暂时给他一点甜头好了。王子殿下勾起嘴角，默许了Grimm偷偷摸摸握他手的小举动。

第二天开始Nick果真忙得脚不沾地儿，顺带着Trubel也跟着他一起在Portland东奔西跑。一窝蜂涌出来的各种案件似乎是前段时间隐忍之后高潮不断的发泄，外来wesen的身影在其中牵涉颇多。

Renard哪儿管你破案子的事儿，忙着在自家花园里搭了个架子，让Iorwerth伴生的藤蔓和紫藤花一起将那个丑丑的简陋架子装点起来倒也是很雅致，五叶爬山虎也没忘记去凑个热闹。Bob帮忙做了木质的椅子和桌子，摆放在阴凉处正好。于是他每天都会在那个绿油油的挂着紫藤花的架子下面喝喝茶看看Burlkhart家的Grimm笔记什么的。

忙得连刮胡子都没时间的警探见缝插针来个电话已经是极限，他那个忙着帮人家带孩子的老妈已经不指望自己儿子还记得来个电话问候下了，所以也别指望着她这个当妈的给他去个电话通风报信。

于是很快的，Renard在某个天气炎热的午后蜷在花架下阴凉处小憩的时候，一个有着铁灰色眼睛蓝黑色头发的绅士敲了敲刚刷过漆的栅栏门。那个男人手指关节上的油气印尚未褪去，他已经天天下午到Renard家花园里报到了。

Kelly抱着小豚鼠冷笑不语，转过身继续给孩子换衣裳。至于Nick？哦，他还年轻，需要经历挫折和磨砺，当妈的不可能一辈子给他遮风挡雨。更何况Kelly早就没当什么慈母了，没必要这个时候突然爆发母爱对不对？

于是黑色魔法师又开了“什么时候Nick会发现情敌出现”和“Nick的第一反应是什么”的局。但是这一次大家的热情都不是很高，就连庄家都没怎么吆喝。

Renard听着夜色里花园中的一片寂静自己也觉得浑身不对劲。“Laevigata，怎么了？今天你们都这么安静。”

蔷薇软绵绵地说，“今天提不起劲呀，Sean。”

皱起眉，Renard看向Iorwerth，后者沉默地伫立在月色之下，无数的小小荧光在它四周缓缓飘动。它并未回应Renard的疑问，只是发出一阵浑厚的声响，仿若开启了一扇尘封千年的门——然而，在这之后，什么都没发生。

 


	35. Chapter 35

Nick和Trubel回来的时候已经九点过了，他们俩互相扶持着，都顶着一头乱糟糟的黑色短发，浑身上下粘着不知道哪儿来的泥土，即使是脸蛋也没能幸免。

开门的Renard不由得挑起了眉。“你们需要医疗救护。”

“Grimm事务，我们不能去医院。”Trubel撇撇嘴，那动作跟Nick一模一样。

Nick微微眯着眼睛，湖水一样的眼睛在夜里显得有些深沉。他扶着Trubel走进Renard家的客厅，将她放到沙发上。Trubel立刻便瘫倒在上面，牵扯到伤口直喘粗气。

Renard拿出家里的急救箱，里面并没有缝合工具。“必要的话我会用植物纤维进行缝合，尽量不给你们留下疤痕。”

“Nick手臂上那道口子可能需要缝合下。”Trubel软绵绵地说。她累极了，接连不断的战斗和追逐将这个年轻Grimm的体能消耗殆尽。

Nick抿着嘴，让Renard先帮Trubel处理伤口。他就这么站在一边，目光灼灼地盯着低着头的Renard，任由手臂上的伤口抽搐着疼痛。

Trubel的伤并不严重，她只是很累了需要休息。Renard让她睡客房，“里面有独立的卫生间。”她感激地点点头，她急需充足的睡眠休养生息。

看着小姑娘些微有些摇晃地上楼去，Renard转过头，“Nick，轮到你了。”

那Grimm咬着牙，似乎在压抑着什么，他手臂上的伤口不长，但是有些深，外翻着创口轻轻抽搐着。随着Renard清理干净伤口，指尖沿着伤口滑过，半透明的绿色纤维蠕动着刺破他的皮肉将翕张的肉口合拢。Nick的手臂微微地颤抖着，引得Renard飞快地抬头看了他一眼，一闪而过的视线里闪烁着不明显的情绪。

冰凉的药膏涂抹上去，白色的绷带一层一层将腥红的伤痕遮盖。Renard收拾好急救箱，回到客厅里，看着不言不语的Nick。后者一直看着他，视线就像锁在他身上了似的。

“Nick？”该不会是中毒了吧？Renard摸摸Nick的额头，并没有发烧。

Nick突然扯住Renard的手臂将他拉过来，恶狠狠地压倒在沙发上。他受伤的手臂颤抖得似乎快要支撑不住自己施与的压力，红色从绷带里面一层层浸出来，但是他丝毫不在意这点。“那个人是谁？”Nick咬牙切齿地说。他一手捏着Renard的下巴，眼睛里暗色的火焰安静而灼热。“那个人是谁？”

Renard莫名其妙，“你到底在说什么？你的伤口……”

那怒火中烧的Grimm已经整个压了下来，两个人嘴唇碰撞的瞬间血腥味便随着他滑溜的舌头窜进了Renard的口腔。

Renard试图挣扎，发现自己的木灵们毫无反应，他能感觉到它们的气息，却被截断了信息沟通的渠道。嘴唇上传来刺痛感，下巴上的手指也越收越紧，这家伙又发什么疯？Renard恶狠狠地捏了Nick受伤的手臂一下，趁着刺痛令他一顿的机会推开那张还沾着点点脏污的脸，“疼。”他故意哼哼唧唧地说，眉头皱得紧紧的。

原本跟炸毛疯猫一样的人立刻停住了，他跪坐在Renard腰腹之上喘着粗气，鼻息之间充斥着血腥之气，些微的涎液挂在唇角下巴。

Renard极不高兴地伸手推了推他的前胸，自己嘴唇都破口了，下巴上估计也会留两天青痕。

没成想Nick又俯下身亲了过来，将他嘴唇上的小破口一下一下轻柔地舔舐，柔软的嘴唇充满了安抚意味地在他嘴角轻轻碰触，带着枪茧的手轻抚颈侧跳动着脉搏的皮肤。“别让其他的兽灵接近你，Sean。我会发疯的。”他喃喃地说，受伤的左手抚上Renard的脸颊。“有时候我会控制不住我自己。对不起。”

他们在鼻息相接的距离里凝视对方的眼睛，Renard勾了勾嘴角，仰起头蹭了蹭Nick的鼻尖。“我不知道那个人是兽灵。我只知道那个人带了很多wesen到Portland找麻烦。”

“看来他想支开我——我们现在别谈论这些事，好吗？”Nick有些无奈地说。他再一次轻吻他朝思暮想的嘴唇，一下，又一下。“我晚上睡你屋里好不好？”

听听这可怜兮兮的语气，真要怀疑是不是Turkey附身了。Renard叹着气点点头，“把你身上的泥洗干净，待会儿我重新给你包扎下伤口。”

Nick又拖着Renard啧啧有声地亲了好几下这才乖乖地放开房主屁颠屁颠地冲到主卧的盥洗室去了。

Renard没管他，疾步走到花园里，发现喜欢嬉闹的木灵们竟然全都睡着了，就连老槐树和Iorwerth也一样。后者平日里一到夜里就会放出来四处乱飞的萤火虫全都安静地停驻在覆满苔藓的枝干上，忽闪的荧光看上去就像是接触不良的霓虹灯。他轻触过植物们饱满的叶片，并未感觉到什么异常，这些沉睡的生灵都很健康。

疑问一重重地笼罩上来。Renard不担心Nick，现在Portland有3个Grimm，虽然Trubel还非常稚嫩，但是她非常有潜力。Osborne特意把她送过来到底是为了什么Renard不用想都知道。他快步走回屋内，一连打了3个电话，不过都没说话就挂断了。

 

Nick心满意足地躺在心上人身边，手儿也拉过了，嘴儿也亲过了，现在人还抱在怀里，多美啊。至于那个阴险的兽灵——竟然敢在Sean身上留下自己的气味！等着被大卸八块吧混蛋！

“Nick？”

“恩？”怎么还不睡？脸凑上去蹭蹭。

“你明天上班的话把Turkey或者大猫留给我？”

“成，都留给你。”继续蹭蹭。

“嗯，谢谢。”

嘴巴上摁上来一个吻。Nick顿时觉得整个人整颗心都酥化了。Renard已经转过身去背对着他，但是并没有拍开搂在自己腰上的属于Nick的手。于是Nick虎着胆子又凑上去，轻轻地啃Renard漂亮的脖子——这次被一巴掌拍在头上。

确认自己有扎扎实实留下痕迹的兽灵兼Grimm这才闭上了眼睛。


	36. Chapter 36

男人走到栅栏边，阳光正好，照在他铁灰色的头发上很是好看。他没有在花架下看到Renard，不由得微微皱起了眉头。那个Grimm昨天有过来，还在这儿住了一晚。这消息令他心里很不舒服，所以今天比往日还早了几分钟过来。

他第一次走近Renard家的大门，敲响。

“噢，嗨，Zenobius。”Renard打开门，看见是他，脸上自然地流露出微笑。“你是来见我的吗？对不起我今天不太方便。”

“我只是看到你没在院子里，有点担心你是否身体安好。请原谅我的唐突。”Zenobius的视线飞快地扫过Renard的脖子根。那个该死的Grimm。

“我今天得照看我朋友寄放在我家的宠物，太活泼的小东西。”Renard耸耸肩，他口中的小东西扑到他肩上差点把他压倒。等他回过神来，Turkey已经冲到门边对着Zenobius狂吠了。

虽然是事前教过的，但是Turkey真露出对另一个人如此强烈的敌意倒真是出人意料。

Zenobius不由自主地往后退了两步。他勉强地露出笑容，“看来这只可爱的小狗不太喜欢陌生人。”

“是啊。”Renard叹着气，“所以每次我都只能把他关在屋里。”他用力把一直闹个不停的狗狗拉到屋里去。“很抱歉，Zenobius，希望他没吓到你。”

“我没事。那么，我们下次再约？”

“好的。下次见。”Renard一直等Zenobius走到栅栏外面这才关上门。

Zenobius注意到这点，所以他离开的步伐保持着自己一贯的风度，仿佛丝毫没有受到刚才Turkey的影响。事实上，他心里已经高兴疯了，也生气的不行。

 

“嘿，伙计。看来你是真的非常不喜欢他。”关上门，Renard转过身就被Turkey扑上来舔得一脸口水。他揪住大狗扑腾的肉耳朵，阻止对方继续用口水给自己洗脸。

“他身上臭死了！”

“我怎么没闻到？”Renard笑起来，突然反应过来刚刚这句话不是家里的植物说的。“Turkey？刚刚是你？”

Turkey歪着头看着他，尾巴直摇晃，“对呀，就是我！Sean~Sean~我最喜欢你啦！”说着，又要扑上来，被Renard一巴掌拍开。

“这不对劲。”Renard快步走进浴室洗把脸，镜子里的自己看上去一切正常。但是他一个木灵怎么突然听得懂兽灵说话了？

Turkey自然什么都不明白。“我们可以问问老虎。”

“他知道？”

“可能吧。他能听懂花园里植物的悄悄话。”

Renard没再说什么，决定出门去遛狗。这几天植物们都恹恹的，没日没夜地睡觉。他心中烦躁，又查不出原因。已知的木灵只有他一个，也没人能商量。“Turkey，过来！我们出去走走。”

一听Renard要带他出去玩，Turkey简直高兴得要飞起来。

Kelly看见Renard牵着Turkey出来，有种早晚有一天这混血王子也会这样遛她儿子的错觉。“要到社区外面去吗？”处于责任心，她还是问了一句。

“嗯，今天天气不错，走远一点。”Renard回答。

“注意安全。”

“谢谢关心，女士。晚餐有玉米浓汤吗？”

“……”Kelly捏紧了手里的奶瓶。“有。”

“那可真是太好了。”Renard笑起来，眼角和唇角的细小纹路看上去可爱极了。

Kelly嗖地撇过脸。“嗯哼。”

 

Nick进门，第一件事就是给开门的Renard亲上一个，然后搂着后者的腰往里走，“Mom，今天有玉米浓汤？”

Kelly敷衍地应了一声。她已经自我反省一下午了，不知道在心里骂了多少句脏话。

“所以说——你喜欢玉米浓汤？”Trubel的视线从Nick的脸移到手，又移到Renard脸上。

“嗯。”笑眯眯的男人没在Renard身上闻到那股子讨厌的味道，心里别提多舒爽。Turkey今天干得不错！他给了自家狗一个肯定的眼神。

Turkey一直忙着对Renard撒娇，没搭理他。

Renard晚饭吃的有些心不在焉。他抱着小老虎，差不多把自己盘子里的肉都塞到那家伙嘴里去了。花园里依然很安静。

Nick在自家母上大人意味明显的目光中担忧地问到底怎么回事。

“我——今天听明白Turkey说的话了。”Renard眼皮都没掀一下，把怀里的老虎揉得肉软骨酥。

“你心烦的可不是这件事。”Nick捞过他的左手，放唇边挨着指头一个个吻下去。

Renard抽了抽手，但是厚脸皮Grimm捏得紧，没抽回来，只得叹气。“我的木灵们非常不对劲。他们已经沉睡了好多天了，我的召唤得不到他们的回应，连Iorwerth也这样。这种情况从没出现过，所查看的古籍里也没有相关的记载。”

“会跟那个突然出现的兽灵有关吗？”

“我不知道。我还没看到过有兽灵会对木灵产生这种影响的记录。”

“跟你的伤也没关系，我昨天才查看过，恢复得很好。”

Renard破天荒地在感到不安。Nick眨眨眼睛。他在不安。噢，上帝啊！这种重要时刻他绝对不能让Renard孤身一人！

于是当晚Renard的床上仍然多了一个人。


	37. Chapter 37

Zenobius的表情有那么一瞬间的扭曲，不过他立刻用温文尔雅的微笑把自己的一时失态遮掩了过去。“下午好，Sean。”

Renard笑了笑，在早已准备好的杯子里倒上茶。他知道Zenobius闻到了自己身上Nick留下的气味——警探在出门前把他压在沙发上啃了半晌，舌头牙齿嘴唇并用把他整张脸整根脖子都招呼了个遍——任何一个兽灵都无法忍受自己的目标身上留下另一个兽灵的气味。

两个人闲聊了一会儿，Renard提到澳大利亚发现的遗迹。

Zenobius眨眨眼，“我非常遗憾你不能到现场，我亲爱的朋友。我会亲自为你把最完善全面的信息带回来的。”

Renard的眼睛亮了起来。“你的意思是，你要到现场去？”

“是的。我已经收到了邀请，我将全程参与他们的考古活动。”

“噢，天呐，我真羡慕你Zenobius。我却只能被限制在这里，像个囚犯一样！”

“Sean。”Zenobius伸过手，覆上Renard放在圆桌上的左手，轻轻握住。Renard没有排斥的反应令他心情愉悦了不少。“殿下是担心你。我保证，所有你想要的资料我都会为你拓印一份回来。”

“这样没问题吗？”Renard微微皱起眉头。“毕竟有些信息是需要保密的。”

“当然没问题。你可是Sean Renard。”Zenobius眨眨眼睛，微笑着执起那只手亲吻无名指的指根。

Renard转过脸，微微颤抖着收回被对面的男人握着的左手。

“抱歉，Sean。是我唐突了。”Zenobius站起来，微微一欠身。“我会离开一个星期，明天就走。”

“Zenobius，你……”

“答应我，你会好好考虑，好吗？”

男人深灰色的眼睛专注而诚恳地看着他，Renard为此而微微眯起眼睛。他的眼角微微泛起粉色，然后蔓延到耳尖。“我会考虑的，Zenobius。”

Zenobius笑开来，握住Renard的手腕将他拉起来拥进怀里。“我会每天想着你的。”他在他耳边轻轻地说，不意外看到整只耳朵都红了。他放开Renard，风度翩翩地离开了。

Renard一直看着他走远，直到他乘上在街角等候的车。Renard脸上柔软温和的表情消失了，他勾起嘲讽的冷笑，摊开右手，掌心里冒出一支乒乓球大小的蒲公英。“没想到，歪打正着了。这次可全靠你了。”

蒲公英在他的掌心里微微扭动着，发出清脆如风铃的细微声响。

 

“那个家伙又来了？”Nick整张脸都在闻到Renard身上的气味之后皱起来。他一手扣紧Renard的腰，一手按住Turkey的头。“你还让他近身了。”

“我还让他吻了我——的手。”Renard推开Nick，没好气地哼了一声。

Turkey嘤嘤呜呜地趴在地上，这次Renard没搭理他。

“什么？！”Nick大吼，他扯过Renard推倒在沙发上，腿一跨坐到对方腰上，“我必须给你消消毒。”他胡乱抓起Renard一只手，伸出艳红的舌头舔舐一根又一根骨节分明的手指。

Renard发出尖锐的抽气声，想要把手收回来，可是那可恶的Grimm用力抓紧了不放开。“你妈妈和Trubel还在！”

Nick邪气地笑了笑，“他亲了你哪儿？”

Renard瞪了他一眼，妥协地把左手伸出来。“无名指。”

“那个混蛋！”Nick恶狠狠地把那根在他看来被污染了的指头含进嘴里舔弄，然后又咬着指根不放，又吮又啃，同时还用自己湖绿色的眼睛充满了挑逗的盯着Renard直看。

Renard忍无可忍把他掀翻在地。“你顶到我了。”

Nick倒在沙发旁边的地上，还伸过手去扣住Renard的脚踝，伸手往裤管里钻，被后者一脚踩在胸口，装模作样地哀嚎了一声。

“你想饿肚子别拉上我。”Renard又踩了他一脚，黑着脸去洗手，留Nick在那儿装痛哼哼唧唧。

Kelly面无表情地执行家庭主妇程序，还拍了一直偷偷摸摸往客厅里瞄的Trubel一巴掌叫她去洗手。

“他们是一对吗？”Trubel小声地问Kelly。

Kelly目不斜视。“你觉得？”

Trubel点点头。“是。”

“那就是。”

“你能接受Grimm和Wesen在一起？”

“你觉得我反对会对他们有影响吗？”

“……没。”

“所以我干嘛要浪费时间。”老娘都不知道揍他多少次了，自己手疼得要死他完全不知悔改。Kelly绷紧脸上的每一寸皮肤。她才没有对那个混血皇室心软，她绝对没有。

一顿晚餐每个人心里都揣着事儿，Kelly目不斜视，Renard若有所思，Nick一直盯着Renard看，Trubel频频来回瞄Nick和Renard。气氛不尴不尬，Kelly心里不知道为什么又窝起了火，厨房扔给Nick打理，自己开车把Trubel载走了。

“所以，今天又只能请你收留我啦。”Nick对Renard说，笑得露出了八颗牙。

Renard一开始没搭理他，关了楼下的灯往楼上走。壁灯昏黄的光晕中，他在阶梯上微微扭过身看向呆立在黑暗中的Nick，用他今天才被Nick舔了一遍的左手对着略微痴呆状的Grimm勾了勾手指头。Nick的眼睛立刻冒出了火，嗖地冲上来，扣紧他的腰将他掠进了卧室里。


	38. Chapter 38

他们在浴室里试图清理干净彼此，事实上只是搞得更糟，不过最终还是浑身热气潮湿着回到了床上。年轻的Grimm像头猛虎一样将他的木灵之子摁在床上，毫不怜惜地在那已经布满斑斑红痕的脖颈留下清晰可见的齿痕。他已经被这个男人的一切烧断了所有理智的神经。

Renard大张着红肿的嘴唇放肆呻吟，潮红的面颊无意识的对Nick大手的抚触做出毫无掩饰的回应，生理眼泪沿着泛红的眼角流入发中——他哭得太过，而Nick忙着在他身上别的地方留下更多的痕迹没有那个闲工夫像一开始那样连泪珠也一并吞食入腹。“轻……轻一点！”他颤抖着，用手臂和长腿将那滚烫汗湿的躯体拉得更近，用高热柔软的紧穴让压在自己身上的男人更加癫狂。

“不，不，还不够。”Nick红着眼睛用力掰开那两瓣紧致的臀肉，将自己埋得更深。“我要让你里里外外都被我充满，让他们离你一百米远就知道你已经是我的了。”他嘶哑地说，下身一下比一下撞得更重。

他们都知道Renard那片滑嫩的皮肤一定已经被撞击得通红，而Nick射入他体内的精液甚至令他感到发胀。但是，他们俩谁也无法停下，只是在那肌肤间不可抗拒的吸附力里贴得更紧。

当终于安静下来，Renard趴伏着将左手盖在Nick的胸口，那颗健康的心脏在他掌下的皮肉下跳动，撞击着他依然沾满性欲气味的掌心。“如此喧嚣。”他轻轻地说，闭上眼睛。

Nick凑过去吻他，在唇齿间尝到自己和对方纠缠不清的味道。“睡吧。”

 

这事绝对不能现在就让Eric知道，Nick一定会被扒皮抽筋剁成肉酱。Renard黑着脸躺在床上，赶着去上班的Nick没忘记用亲吻安抚他，但是显然Kelly意味深长的视线令这些安抚的努力全都见了鬼。

“所以，我昨天腌好的牛排今天你吃不上了。或许，我该给你准备南瓜粥？”Kelly说，“新鲜的南瓜，真是个好主意。”

“……”

“你好好休息，boy。”她转身关上门，下楼去了。

Renard恶狠狠地闭上眼睛，好一会儿才终于静下心来。他还有正事。

木灵一族通过灵质可以与自己的木灵共通，而Renard对此并不陌生。他的木灵们总是因为他对他们的过度宠爱长期实体化并且肆意霸占着自己并不需要的土壤、阳光和雨露，虽然他们不知何故现在都在沉睡着，而Renard却可以在合适的时候通过这种共通的途径去揭开谜底。

他们沉睡着，根系却依然深扎在地底。这是他们防御性保护的一种方式，将Renard所在的这栋宅子的地底彻底控制在自己手里。这并不是Renard第一次这样做，所以他显得格外得心应手。Renard沿着那些美妙的根系形成的线条和图画向着地面之下深入，此时此刻他不需要视力和光线，他的感知已经灵敏到能够辨析每一粒土壤。

地面之下，已经不再是原本的样子了。

“Zenobius，你胆子可真够大的。”Renard睁开眼睛，怒火在他眼底安静地燃烧。这样粗暴地侵犯他的领地，到底该让他死多少次？

Kelly敲敲门，然后就握着把手将门打开了。“这都下午四点半了，你还不饿吗？”

Renard的肚子在她话音的尾声咕噜地叫起来，他不知道自己有没有脸红。

“乖乖在床上等着，prin——cess。”

当然，这股子憋气还是算到Nick头上，要尊老爱幼啊对不对？Renard忍着酸痛和刺痛，决定先填饱肚子。

 

“所以说，你现在只有Turkey和这只老虎？”Renard握着微型老虎的两只前爪，觉得那肉垫真是好有弹性啊。

Nick乖乖点头，表面上坐得端端正正，被子下面却已经把脚伸过去跟Renard的腿缠在一起。

“看来还需要扩充力量啊——”该去哪儿呢？要定点定向才好。

“Sean，怎么了？”Nick凑上去，趁机把老虎扔下床。

老虎不爽地嚎了一声，原地消失了。

Renard没管他们，顺着Nick手的动作倒进Grimm的怀里。“你明天上班吗？”

正把手往别人衣服里放的Nick做贼心虚地改去揉腰。“要。不过我可以请假，最近没什么事。”

“嗯，那明天你请一天假，你跟着我去见我朋友。”Renard因为腰上不轻不重的揉捏感到紧张了一整天的肌肉终于得以放松，不由暗哼出声。“你可以改行做按摩师。”

“那你愿意聘请我作为你的私人按摩师吗？”Nick笑着在他耳根轻吻，用呼吸将那片皮肤染成粉红色。

“或许可以考虑。”Renard拍开乱跑的另一只贼手，“如果你能好好履行你的职责的话。”

“好吧好吧，你好好睡。”Nick将手从Renard的裤子里抽出来，关上了灯。“晚安，Sean。”他摸黑凑过去亲吻对方的额头。

男人沉沉地哼了哼。


	39. Chapter 39

“Kenneth，我众多兄弟中的一位。”Renard漫不经心的向Nick介绍，又对那男人说，“这就是Nick。”

Nick扯起公事公办的笑脸跟对方握了握手。

Kenneth在沙发上完全没个坐像，水都没给倒一杯。“就当在自己家里，你们自便啊。”

“去厨房榨果汁，他冰箱里有很多橙。”Renard推了推Nick，明显想把他支开。

Nick心想着自己有灵敏的听力，这么点距离才不怕听不到嘞！于是欢快地奔厨房去了，结果厨房门竟然是自动隔音玻璃门，一关上根本听不到外头的声音。这……只能尽快做好Sean安排的工作了！结果等他转头一看那个亮晶晶的摆在流理台上的榨汁机——这是个什么高科技的榨汁机？根本没见过这种造型啊！

Nick流着泪望着那台机器，瞄见旁边有一个小抽屉，上面标着“家用电器说明书”，忙冲过去，拉开之后发现里面有好几十本说明书！从微波炉、吸尘器到冰箱、电视机，真是满满当当。好吧，还是先在这一大堆说明书里把榨汁机的说明书找出来吧。

Kenneth对坐到自己对面的Renard挑了挑眉。“真不愧是Sean，把一个Grimm收拾得服服帖帖。”

“钥匙。”Renard没搭理对方的挑衅，食指敲了敲沙发扶手。

“你带着一个Grimm来找我要钥匙？”Kenneth的语气听上去极为震惊委屈，仿若Renard是那个带着新欢到被自己抛弃的旧爱跟前耀武扬威的混蛋。

“用完就还给你。用得着看那么紧？”Renard靠进舒适的沙发里，他身体还没彻底恢复呢。

Kenneth冷冷地哼了一声。“那可是一个Grimm。”

“我也没打算用他威胁你。”

“是啊，带着Grimm来到一个失势皇子的地方索要他唯一的活命依靠。”

“我可以满足你的愿望让他好好威胁你。”

“真是一点都不可爱。”

“是你自己要表现得这么不讨人喜欢，Kenneth。当初竟然想利用我对付Eric，这也说明你够蠢。再说老头子满意Eric这个继承人不是一分两分，你干嘛跟他争？再过20年你也不可能是Eric的对手。”

“为什么？”

“因为对那个位子的执著心，没有谁能比得过Eric。”

Kenneth嗤笑一声。“他对你掏心掏肺，你却在背地里这么评价他。真不知道我该为Eric感到不值还是难过。”

“我对他的王位构成的威胁永远比不上你，Kenneth。只要你在一天，他对我的态度就不会改变分毫。”

“所以你让我活着。”

“你可比Victor那个白痴有脑子多了。”

“为了感谢你当年的救命之恩，我会好好活着，当好这个挡箭牌的。说真的，Sean，你不考虑下把Eric拉下马？”

“你这套对我没用。现在我想要什么Eric都会给我，甚至可以跟老头子大打出手，我干嘛要去给自己找麻烦？”

“哼。”Kenneth冷笑。“我都忍不住怀疑他对你到底是什么心思了。”

“比你的心思干净就够了。”

“你就不能说两句好听的？老这么膈应我。”

“你若是说话好听点，我也会配合你兄友弟恭。”

“那我把钥匙借给你用，你能给我什么好处？”

“让你继续这么安稳地多活几年。”

Kenneth的脸色惨白了那么一瞬。“那可真是多谢你了，Sean，我亲爱的兄弟。”

“不客气，Kenneth。谁让我们身上都流淌着密不可分的那一份血缘呢。”Renard满意地收好Kenneth从身上摸出来的银色钥匙，随意地往自己兜里放下。

Kenneth气闷了一小会儿，又恢复了那副吊儿郎当的样子。“Eric知道你的Grimm了？”

“老头子也见过了。”

“啧啧，你这是要结婚了呀。”

“你的想象力真是丰富极了。”

“Adalind那傻女人呢？”

“度假。”

“听说她失去了一个可人儿，真是为她感到难过。”

“你倒是挺关心她的。”

“她妈妈是个好女人。”

“嗯。你对Zenobius这个人了解吗？”

“Zenobius？那个法国佬？”

“在考古界有点小名气的那个法国佬。”

Kenneth挑起眉邪气地笑起来。“Sean，那可是个名气很大的家伙。你怎么招惹上他了？”

“我没招惹他，他送上门来。”

“呵呵。有利可图他就会黏上来。”

“看来他曾经也来找过你。”

“而我当时选择了你。很难说你是不是一个好选择，但是Zenobius？他一定是最坏的那一个。”

Renard皱起眉。“我充分了解了你对他的评价。”

“Eric和他的忠犬竟然没注意到Zenobius已经把爪子伸到你跟前来了？倒是稀奇。”

“或许只是睁只眼闭眼罢了。”怎么Nick还没弄好？Renard不耐烦地往厨房里看了一眼。

Kenneth突然大声地说，“我忘了冰箱里已经没有新鲜的水果了！”他跳起来，冲到厨房里去，把正在一本正经研究说明书的Nick吓了一跳。“哦，天呐，Nick！请你不要介意！冰箱里有现成的果汁，我今天起床的时候把最后的橙子已经榨成果汁了。”他打开冰箱，里面塞满了装着橙汁的玻璃瓶。

Nick默默地放下手里的说明书，上面是法语，配着简单的插图。“呃，没事。”

他们拿着三瓶果汁回到客厅里，Renard正随手翻阅Kenneth放在茶几上的杂志。看来已经谈完了。Nick有点泄气，将已经拧开的果汁放到Renard手边。“Sean，你要的果汁。”

Renard接过来喝了一口。“Kenneth，已经够甜了，你还往里面放糖。”

“你生活在蜜罐子里，我可不是。”Kenneth笑嘻嘻地说。

“祝你早日糖尿病发。”Renard嫌弃地把瓶子塞给Nick。“赶紧喝光，我们该走了。”

Nick咕嘟咕嘟把Renard喝剩下的一口气吞下肚去，又把自己那瓶也喝光。恶，真的好甜。

“谢谢你的帮助，Kenneth。想想Victor，你会过得舒坦些。”临走，Renard满含恶意地对他那个兄弟说。“至少你还留着一口气，能抱怨自己每天都过着吃穿不愁的日子。”


	40. Chapter 40

“所以，这是什么？”Nick抱着手里的骨头，好奇地问。

Renard刚刚去换钥匙的时候估计又好好地跟Kenneth交流过满含皇室特色的兄弟之情，坐在驾驶室里心情很不错的样子。“好东西。”

一直到晚饭吃过，在浴室里洗了个长达2小时的热水澡，两个人面对面盘腿坐到床上，Renard终于能好好谈这块骨头的事情了。

“这块骨头里面沉睡着一头兽灵。”他呈现墨绿色的眼睛笑眯眯地看着那块泛着月牙白的骨头。“有一些兽灵会残存在骨头里，碰到合适的人就会苏醒，或者就这样消散。”

“所以，你特意带我去就是为了这个？”

“嗯。”Renard没抬头，所以他没看见Nick满脸感动不已的表情。

“Sean……”

“你赶快——唔！”

Nick捏住Renard的下巴，也不管那块骨头磕得慌，咬住对方还有些泛肿的嘴巴舔咬吸吮，直到喘不过气才顺着Renard推他的力道松开对方。“谢谢你，Sean。”Nick看着对面人泛红的眼角和湿润的眼神，不由得伸手抚摸那张喜爱的脸。

其实我只是为了自己好用而已。Renard握住Nick的手腕将那只手从自己脸上挪开，他立刻转而握住他的手，这家伙的掌心温度烫得吓人。“今天晚上，你要把这块骨头里面的兽灵驯服。”

“今天晚上？”Nick有点吃惊，直觉这块骨头里面的兽灵不简单。

Renard轻轻把他推下床，自己卷过被子躺下。“去吧，院子里给你留了一盏灯。”

Nick手里抱着兽骨站在床边，弯身亲了亲Renard的额角。“好好睡。”

Renard模糊地哼了哼，直到听见Nick轻手轻脚地下楼去才又睁开眼睛翻身仰躺在床上。他将左手放在胸前虚握了一下摊开，一朵蒲公英无声地出现漂浮着。

“Sean，他真的能行吗？”蒲公英颤巍巍地说。

“我也不知道。”Renard将她轻轻托起，送向窗台边的小陶盆，纽伦堡珍珠已经不知不觉长大了许多。

蒲公英轻轻地落在那小小的肉瓣上，细微地叹了口气。依然没有任何波动，这株被抢救回来的纽伦堡珍珠连一丝曾经的气息都不曾残留。她安静地将注意力转到窗外楼下的院子里，属于Iorwerth的萤光前所未有的微弱，仅存的光点积聚在铃兰的花朵中，毫无危机感地互相碰撞，散发出更加强烈的光。

Nick双手捧着那片兽骨，盘腿坐在那株高大的铃兰之下，看上去非常不知所措。

“有那么多兽灵，我们却偏偏选中了这一个。Sean，我们已经有Osborne了，这样真的对吗？”

Renard把另一个枕头捞过来捂住脑袋，挡住自己的呻吟，“我实在是受不了了，太吵了。他们每时每秒都在窸窸窣窣。Nick要是连这件事办不好我就把他踢出去。”

“你这性子真是……”蒲公英叹气。

“Nick的事情我不想去考虑得那么多。累。”

“你是当代苏醒的唯一的木灵，Sean。正因为有你，所以兽灵们开始复苏。就像巨龙的重现意味着魔法的复苏，木灵的重现带来兽灵的复苏。”

“我知道，Osborne跟我说过。”Renard说，“Osborne是来自古早的兽灵，他终将在新的纪元回归循环。我们不可能用他一辈子。说不定这次他出去就回不来了。”

“但是Nick是个Grimm。万一——”

“我很高兴你能在Eric和我之间先考虑我的利益，Taraxacum。但是，我愿意相信Eric不会那么对我。”他笑起来。“好了，快回来，该睡觉了。”

蒲公英飘起来，在空中装模作样地抖了抖毛茸茸的身躯，乖顺地回到Renard掌心。

关上了壁灯，Renard闭上眼睛。他没注意到窗台边那小小的花盆里轻微的动静，似乎是蒲公英脱落的冠毛令她轻轻地打了个小小的喷嚏。

 

“Sean。”满眼睛血丝的Nick蹲在Renard床头，手里抱着一只小小的蜷成一团的小动物。“我，我是不是搞砸了？”

Renard睡眼朦胧地瞥了一眼，“没错，就是这个。只是比我预料中小——得有点多？”

“是，是我的问题吗？”

“应该不是。”床上的男人侧过身，伸手去戳了戳那小东西的肚子，被对方抱住手指头就不肯松手。“看来，他原本就还处于幼年期。”

“什么？！！”


	41. Chapter 41

那头幼兽在Renard铺满绿意的花园里行走，它尚未长出父辈一样厚重的棕褐色皮毛，爪子也显得稚嫩柔弱，但是它行走在那片绿荫中的态度如此慎重，就像巡视在自己的领地之上的国王，它拥有这片领土亦肩负保卫的职责。

“它还这么小，能行吗？”Nick有些担心，硬是让Hank帮他多要了一天假守在Renard家里看到底咋回事。

Renard安抚地点点头，“你去睡觉吧，小家伙知道怎么办。”

Nick挤到他身边，搂着对方精瘦的腰整个人靠过去，把头靠在对方肩头。“我想在你身边。”

Renard叹了口气，青年温热的吐息一下一下吹拂过他脖根的皮肤，很快就睡着了。“Turkey，小声点，去把毯子拿过来。”

Turkey无声地出现在地毯上，把搭在单人沙发上的绒毯咬过来，协助动作不能过大的Renard帮Nick盖上毯子，然后乖乖趴在Renard脚边。

“乖孩子。”Renard勾起嘴角，低下头继续看书。

Kelly回来煮午饭的时候进门就看到自己儿子靠着屋主睡得香，口水从嘴角淌下来把人家衬衣都沾湿了一大块。“你比我更像一个宠坏孩子的家长。”

Renard眨眨眼睛，“听话的孩子应该得到奖励。”

“有时候我真的搞不明白他到底迷上了你什么。”Kelly轻轻地揉了揉Nick的头发，她极少表现出如此柔软慈爱的一面。Nick在她掌心轻轻地蹭了蹭，令她不由得微笑。“但是每次看到他在你身边那么快乐，我……”

“不用勉强自己，讨厌我的人很多，不缺你一个。”Renard眼睛都没眨一下。

“我知道以你的身份地位，从来都是别人追求争夺你的关注。Nick他——”

“你不用操这份闲心，夫人。你儿子现在是我的人了。”Renard闲闲地说，对闻言立刻将脑袋搭到他膝头的Turkey眨了眨眼睛。

“你就是不愿意让我好好说完话是吧？”

“我不喜欢私事被人指手画脚。”

“你今天的午饭在我手里呐，年轻人。”Kelly的表情变得很微妙。

“你可以选择让Nick跟着我一起饿肚子，或者他会把他那份给我吃。”

“你的笑容真碍眼。”

“过奖了，夫人。”

Kelly拎着菜进了厨房，很快传来洗菜切菜的声音。

隔壁就有个菜园子，每天都是新鲜蔬果伺候着，一屋子3个Grimm面色都红润了许多。当然Nick现在脸上的红印子都是压出来的。

 

Zenobius原本一直有些没来由地心里发慌，但是当他走在通向Renard家的路上的时候，那股心慌又莫名地消失了。毕竟这是Sean Renard啊，皇室的至宝，目前唯一的木灵之子，更何况他本人确实魅力非凡，暗地里多少男人女人想要凑到他跟前讨得半丝眼神。要不是自己身份特殊，钻了Sebastian那头忠狗的空子，哪儿能摸到Renard半片衣角。倒是那个Grimm误打误撞竟然能够登堂入室近了Renard的身，想起来Zenobius就恨得牙痒痒，也不知道老国王是不是老年痴呆了竟然一声不吭，由着Eric和他的忠狗胡来。

“Zenobius？你从澳洲回来了？”Renard看到Zenobius，表现得有些吃惊。“我还以为你在那边遗迹里待得乐不思蜀不打算回来了呢。”

Zenobius展露出自己最绅士的笑容，亲腻地在对方左右面颊上各留下一个亲吻。没有闻到那条落水狗的味道。“你希望看到的残片扫描图，我一拿到就搭上飞机回来，希望能用最快的速度交到你手上。”

“残片？所有的残片？”Renard的眼睛亮起来。

对此，Zenobius感到非常高兴。就知道这小王子会喜欢这个。“都在这个U盘里呢。他们归你了。”

“谢谢你。”Renard接过来，显得极为快活，就连Zenobius不动声色地揽上他的腰也没什么反应。

“很抱歉没能把原件给你带过来。”

“不，这样已经够了。谢谢你Zenobius，要不是你，我还真不知道怎么过这段无聊的日子呢。”他从Zenobius的臂弯里站起身，敛去笑容。“但是，我还需要你做一件事。”

Zenobius又开始心里发慌了。“当然，任何事。”

“告诉我，你们把Adalind弄哪儿去了？”


	42. Chapter 42

“你打算把一个有爵位的法国人囚禁在自己家里？”Kelly一边切菜一边说。

Renard闲闲地坐在沙发上翻书，“不然关在哪儿？”说得好像你们grimm不会干这种事一样。

Kelly皱眉，“让你那个无所不能的哥哥将他弄走。危险放在自己身边不是个好主意。”

“他目前算不上威胁。过两天我问出来Adalind的消息再考虑他的去处。”

Kelly不高兴地说，“随便你。别给我惹麻烦。我可不想我那几个人质出什么问题。”

Renard用一股非常古怪的眼神打量了Kelly足足十秒钟，然后他若无其事地移开了视线。“人质？你还真信。”

“你什么意思？”Kelly转过身来，手里握着的刀寒光闪闪。

“他们早就跑了，你不知道？”

Kelly一愣。

“他们行动前没联系你？”Renard无所谓地说，“真可怜呐，女士。你被你所信任的同胞们抛弃了。”

“这不可能。”

“我也不知道他们是怎么互相联系上的，反正他们在同一个晚上躲开监视者跑了，还没忘接走那个怀孕的女人。估计Eric正四处通缉他们呢。”

“住口！”Kelly颇有些咬牙切齿地说。

Renard耸肩，“你不能因为我说出了事实就对我怒目相向。整件事情我才是受害者，而你——是帮凶。”

Kelly喘出一口粗气，继续切菜，不过很明显下手的力道重多了。

“呃，今天这个菜切的好碎。”吃晚饭的时候，Nick看着盘子里的菜说。

Kelly怒喝，“没做饭的人没资格评论！吃你的。”

Renard噗一声笑出来，被Kelly瞪了好几眼。“挺入味的。”他说，“盐味正好。”

“嗯，好吃。”Nick往嘴里塞了一大勺。“Sean，Monroe周末过生日，你陪我去参加他的生日宴会好吗？”

Renard挑眉，“哦？好啊。我挺好奇敢跟一个Grimm做朋友的狼人会是个什么样。”

Nick笑眯了眼，立马把碎得不正常的菜粒抛脑后去了。

“Trubel最近还好吗？”Renard问。

“忙着上课，言行举止终于跟她的年纪搭得上边了。不过晚上还是有跟着我妈在训练。”

“哦，这样挺好。”Renard转了转眼珠，按着老虎揉啊揉。天气转凉，这毛茸茸暖烘烘的抱着就是舒服。“那小东西呢？给我。”

Nick也凑过去揉老虎，将小小的兽类递给Renard。“Hank说这是食蚁兽。原来食蚁兽小时候长这个样子。”

“太幼小了，我都快觉得让他参与进来有些不人道了。”Renard伸出手指戳了戳蜷成一团的小东西，对方将他的手指蜷进怀里，还用舌头舔了舔。“真可爱。”

Nick也伸手去戳。“确实很可爱。”

幼兽抱不住两只手指，哼哼唧唧地干脆全都不要了，转过身自顾自接着睡去了

“他叫什么名字？”

Nick搔搔头发，“没有，一片空白。”

“哇哦，这样的兽灵非常非常稀少。你可以为他命名，Nick。一旦他认可你取的名字，你们之间的联系会更加紧密，战斗力会比其他的高出一大截。”

“那我好好想想，叫什么好呢。”

“先别管这个，我们去地下室招呼下客人。Kelly说得对，这种杀不得的敌人放在身边总觉得不舒服。还是早点把我们需要的信息套出来把他扔给Baz处理比较好。”

“你把他关在地下室了？”跟着Renard一起站起身，屁颠颠地往地下室去。他早就看Zenobius不顺眼了，天天就妄图沾染Renard，还使阴招，更有那个熊心豹子胆在Renard身上留下自己的气味！真是剁他个十七八刀都不解恨的。

这个地下室本来是按照酒窖的规格修的，但是Renard不知道出于什么想法拿来当杂物间，各种各样的东西还算整齐地堆在里面。Zenobius一派闲适地坐在木椅上，手里还拿着一本Renard的旧笔记本。

“哦，Sean，你来了。”他扬了扬手里的笔记本，“我正在看你之前的笔记。这就是那几篇论文的原始资料？真是天才！”

Nick皱起眉头，很不高兴这家伙竟然乱动Renard的东西。

Renard倒是不置可否。他随意拉过来一条凳子坐下，右手在空中一握，一朵巴掌大的蒲公英变魔术似的出现在他手里。“你就是因为那些论文，所以这么快又盯上我了？”

Zenobius遗憾地叹口气，“别用这么不友善的字眼嘛，我真的很爱你的。”

“所以你勾搭那些Grimm袭击我们？”

“我怎么知道他们会那么蠢，以为木灵是那个女巫。幸好你没事，不然我一定会将他们活生生撕碎的。”

“谁告诉了你我的身份？”

Zenobius摇摇头，突然露出一副痛苦的表情。他已经极力掩饰了，但是想必那痛苦极为剧烈，他根本无法控制自己的表情保持平静，反而扭曲出一个狰狞的表情来。

“我知道是我们内部的人透露了消息给你Zenobius。不想受罪就把名字给我。”

痛苦似乎在随着Renard的话加深，Zenobius满头大汗，在座椅上小幅度地挣动，但是有什么限制了他的身体。Nick好奇得很，一个劲盯着他看，什么名堂也没看出来。

Renard超级和蔼地说，“啊，对了。在此之前，你应该先告诉我，你们把Adalind弄到哪儿去了？”

似乎那看不见的东西没继续折磨他了，Zenobius喘着粗气，断断续续地说出了一个地名。“乌特勒支。”

“希望你不是在逗我玩。至于前面那个问题，你好好考虑下，明天早晨我再来听你的答复。”Renard把蒲公英又放回去，那毛茸茸又飞快地隐入空气中去了。

Nick非常尽职尽责地扮演背景板，乖乖地又跟在Renard后头离开了，甚至没多看一眼Zenobius的狼狈样。

等回到上面，Kelly已经收拾好一切开着Nick的车走了。

“你又得收留我了，Sean。”Nick笑眯眯地扑上去搂着Renard的腰。

Renard问，“你就不好奇吗？”

Nick说，“好奇。但是你想告诉我的时候你总会说的。我等着。”

Renard露出满意的微笑，“嗯。”勾过头去亲亲Nick的嘴。

行动力满星的Grimm立刻逮住对方不放，撕掉衣服滚上床吃干抹净，别的等爽过了再说。


	43. Chapter 43

“我突然觉得，放你离开我的势力范围不太安全。”Renard对Zenobius说。

法国佬被绑在地下室的破木头椅子上一整晚，现在虽然把他松开了，但是整个人也完全不复之前的风度翩翩。“皇室力量所在均是你的势力范围，有什么不安全的。”

“话虽是这么说，但是你已经默认了有条蛀虫在，那么让你脱离我的掌控就意味着你会逃跑。最近跑掉的人太多，我不想再听一次坏消息。”

Zenobius瞪着眼睛没说话。

Renard看了他几眼，又说道，“其实我也不怎么想继续把你关在这里。毕竟是我自己的房子，你在这儿总不怎么合适。我有个好办法，让你不会乱跑。”他搓了搓指尖，一些细如蚕丝的绿色藤蔓轻轻地探出来，“这是非常古老的物种，现在在自然界已经绝种了。相信你会非常乐意让它跟你形影不离一段时间。”

Zenobius整个颤抖起来，“不，Sean，别这么对我！”

“放心，死不了的。等我们把麻烦解决了，我就把它收回来。”他用哄劝孩子的语气轻轻地说，将指尖那抹绿色渐渐靠近Zenobius。

“我告诉你那个人是谁！求你了，别让它靠近我！”Zenobius简直要哭出来了，他哀嚎着乞求Renard怜悯自己，就差没跪在地上摇尾乞怜了。

“你昨天说的话我可能还会有点兴趣。今天我已经不想听你说了。”

藤蔓的尖端已经触上了Zenobius的脸，那细碎的触腕温柔如母亲的亲吻，轻轻地离开了Renard的指尖，整个趴伏到了男人的皮肤上。他发出绝望的哭吼声，在地上打滚求饶，全然失了往日的潇洒气度，手掌忙乱地在脸上抓挠着，想要将那缕藤蔓扣除。但是那细小的植株已经飞快地融进了他的肌体里，任他将自己的脸抓得狼狈不堪也毫无办法。

“不要这么害怕，Zenobius。只要你乖乖的听从Baz的吩咐，你不会受什么痛苦的。”Renard冷笑着说。“你之前把虫巢偷偷种到我的院子里隔离我和我的植物，怎么没想到会有今天呢？我这只是给你一点回报而已。”

Zenobius蜷缩在地上，哽哽咽咽地说着抱歉的话。他非常明白，自己就算是没在Renard这里受什么罪，回头落到Eric手里也绝对没好日子过。

没多久，Sebastian竟然亲自来了。他的面色一如既往的苍白，搞得眼睛下挂着的黑眼圈刺目得吓人。“Sean殿下。”他这次带了人过来，礼数周到。

Renard点点头，“他在地下室，你们去把他带走吧。”

Sebastian挥挥手，几个魁梧的壮汉遍井然有序地去了地下室，不一会儿就把Zenobius五花大绑地拎上来了。

“不用这么紧张兮兮的。他不会跑的。对不对，Zenobius？”Renard微笑着说。

Zenobius整个人就跟梅干菜一样蔫儿，有气无力但是非常明确地点了点头。拎着他的壮汉遍把他身上的绳子拆了，任由他没个人形地歪歪站在那儿。

“我们这就要走了，殿下。请您注意安全。”Sebastian客客气气地说，摆足了阵势，“需要我们留人下来吗？”

“不用。养不起。”

于是一行人浩浩荡荡地又走了。

Kelly一直默默地看着，好一阵才清了清嗓子，问道，“你对他做了些什么？一晚上过去就变得这么要死不活的。”

Renard耸耸肩，“他跟害虫们在一起太久了，不太适应我这里生机勃勃的大好环境。”

这睁着眼睛说瞎话的本事真是了得。Kelly转过头回了厨房。她这几天被要求别处去，就呆在屋里，跟Renard低头不见抬头见的，心里别提多别扭了，干脆蹲厨房里研究一道工序繁多的菜式。

“就这么放他走了？”蔷薇气鼓鼓地说，“我还想着继续赏他一屁股刺儿呢。”

夜来香没好气地说，“浑身上下都是臭虫子，早点走了才好！宰了他做花肥我还看不上呢！”

“就是就是！”蒲公英叽叽喳喳地说。

各种植物凑在一起，都在生Zenobius的气。唯有爬山虎攀在房檐上哭得稀里哗啦，因为Sebastian匆匆来又匆匆去，连个眼色都没给它，心里头失落的慌，只觉得未来的天都崩塌了。

听着花园里终于又吵闹起来，Renard觉得充实多了。Zenobius并没有对他下重手，所以他没要了他的命。只要后面这家伙乖乖的别动什么歪脑筋，看在他的身份背景下，Eric不会整死他。该联系Kenneth接Adalind回来了，一直在别人那儿叨扰实在不合适。

“我哪儿有那本事去荷兰。”Kenneth在电话里嘟嘟囔囔地说。“国王陛下下了死命令，我乱跑就一枪毙了我。你这是催着我去送死呐？”

“让你去度假，不好吗？”Renard笑。“你和Adalind也好几年没见了，相信你们会很高兴能再次见面的。我会拜托Baz亲自为你安排行程。”

Kenneth简直要炸了，“你就是照着软柿子捏是吧？！我跟Adalind那疯婆子能有什么好说的，想收拾我明说！”

“你看我这不是实在抽不开身么？要是能行，我自己早就去了，哪儿还需要跟Eric打商量劳烦你亲自出面。”

电话那头Kenneth哼哧哼哧直喘气儿，半晌，闷声闷气地说，“得得得，我去，我去。行程赶紧发给我！”然后摁断了电话。

“还是这么脾气暴躁。啧。”Renard扔开手机，又从沙发垫底下摸出来另一个，给Eric去了个电话。“我需要Kenneth帮我去荷兰跑趟腿。你和老头子禁我的足，如今我只好找其他人帮我了。”

“成成成，没问题。反正他现在是个闲置劳动力，随便你使唤。”Eric二话不说就答应了，反正现在Kenneth手下败将一个，小命儿拴在他手上呢，没本事翻身。又问了两句家常话，Eric便挂断了电话。看来他果然是忙得不行啊，不然少说也要拉着Renard东拉西扯半小时。

Renard满意地扔掉第二个电话，回到沙发上翘腿等吃饭。他习惯性地伸出手指去触碰纽伦堡珍珠的叶片，那小东西在他的抚触下巍巍地发颤。

“痒。”奶声奶气的声音带着小气儿的笑声细细地传出来。

Renard惊得差点从沙发上摔下来。他凑到那个小小的陶盆跟前，又轻轻地碰了碰那片叶片。这次，他甚至看到了那小东西扭着身子想躲开他的指尖。

“别碰，痒！”它又说了一声。

“你——活了！”Renard心里涌出巨大的欣喜感。他将那个小小的陶盆捧在掌心里，怜爱万分地注视着那朵小小的多肉绽放出新生的脉动。他眼里的骨刺，他喉头的钢针，他心上的剑刃在这一瞬间全都消融了。

植株们发出惊喜的欢呼声。他们开始唱起纽伦堡珍珠最喜爱的那首儿歌，又绽放出最灿烂美丽的花，散发出醉人的香气。浓郁的生气在院子里弥漫，就连Iorwerth也乐得树桠刷啦作响。

Renard将它放到花园里之前它常在的地方，各种各样的花朵和绿叶次第向它涌去，令它惊喜地咯咯直笑。

“Sean，小珍珠好像——什么都不记得了。”黑色魔法师偷偷地对Renard说。

“不记得了也好。那么可怕的经历并不是值得记忆掉东西。”

这一次，他们一定会护它一切周全，喜乐平安。


End file.
